Dragonformers
by silverwolf310
Summary: Starscream finds himself on a new team face old opponents he thought were dead. Creatures that were long lost in the beginning are waking up and now its a race against time to find them. An Ancient story uncovered is now playing before his group and they must figure it out or Cybertron is doomed. *Prime crossed with Unicron trilogy*
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.

AN: Everthing happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start.

* * *

A large white mechanical dragon walked through the forest. He had red accents on his head, wings, and legs. Gold coloring on his jaw and gold accents on his chassis and shoulder armor. His golden optics searched the undergrowth for what he and his companions where looking for.

He and his companions were following the energy signal of a minicon. His companions consisted of Hotshot, a yellow and red dragon, and Sideswipe, a young blue, silver and yellow dragon.

As they walked further into the forest, Jetfire stopped. He tilted his helm and looked east of their position.

"Hmmm," Jetfire surveyed the area.

"Jetfire, sir, why did you stop?" Sideswipe glanced at his leader.

"I thought I heard something." Jetfire shook himself and went to walk when he heard the sound again. This time louder and closer to their position.

"Did you hear that?" Sideswipe asked, optics wide.

"It's a distress call!" Hotshot took off toward the call with Sideswipe and Jetfire not far behind.

When they got close, they slunk toward the clearing. They could hear the screeches of the dragon and humans screaming along with gunfire. Peering through the bushes and trees they could finally see the scene in front of them.

A silver dragon with red and black accents struggled against the many metal ropes around his body. Humans were running around him shooting his joints and throwing more rope over him. The dragon's red optics burned in fear as he was forced onto his stomach.

Jetfire noticed the large sharp foreclaws and the symbol on the other's chest before he was forced down. Jetfire knew this mech well, everyone knew him. Starscream, air commander and SIC of the Decepticons.

"Great, Starscream is here so that means the decipticreeps aren't far away." Hotshot groaned.

Jetfire sighed, "We still need to help him." He got looks of shock and horror from both of his companions. "It's the autobot way and we honor it."

"But," Sideswipe started before stopping at the glare from Jetfire.

The three walked closer seeing the humans walking around calmly now. Their leader was standing in front of Starscream talking to him. Starscream snarled at something the person must of said before being hit with an electrical rod. Starscream screeched and withered under the electricity.

"Ready?" Jetfire asked his companions. They nodded, "I will go and let Starscream loose, you keep the humans away and don't hurt them." Again they nodded before they took off and charged the humans.

Guns fired at them and they found out that some of the bullets were not bullets but electrical shots. The humans scrambled around the area trying to find cover.

Jetfire made it over to Starscream and bit off the metal rope around the seeker's mouth.

"Thanks, I-" Starscream started to say but was cut off.

Jetfire growled, "As soon as we get you out, I don't want to ever see you again."

Starscream shivered in fear of the larger dragon before nodding. Jetfire finally cut the last rope and just like he promised Starscream took off into the woods. He didn't get far when he heard the autobots start to screech as they were overwhelmed. Silas had called for reinforcements after taking Starscream down. The seeker crawled back hidden by the bushes and looked out on the scene.

The youngest autobot of the group was paralyzed by the electrical shots. The yellow one went down trying to help the younger one. Jetfire still fought trying not to hurt the humans.

'Weak willed autobots.' Starscream smirked, he turned to leave, but as he did he caught the optics of the larger dragon. He was silently asking for help, help that he knew was not coming.

Starscream took off, but didn't get far. Something caught his attention, a signal. He followed it to a cluster of trees. The signal was coming from the inside of the cluster. With no real weapons beside his claws Starscream decided just to scratch it out.

Clawing a hole into the tree didn't take long with how long and sharp his claws were. When he finally dug far enough a green glow came out of the hole. He reached in and brought out a green panel.

"What?" Starscream looked closer at it before he recognized it. "A minicon." Just as he said that his own systems decided on what to do. An electrical current went from him into the panel. A small mechanical dragon appeared where the panel once was. It was mainly red with bits of black. He had no wings obviously a groundling minicon.

The minicon looked up at its new master. He was surprised to see a seeker, knowing how much they hated groundlings. But he was determined since this was the one who woke him and he felt the connection, he was his.

Starscream was about to drop the minicon in disgust when he heard a distressed cry. He turned and knew where it came from. He growled and shook his head. He was not going to go back and get himself caught again.

The minicon looked at him from his perch in his claws before jumping onto his shoulder. Starscream growled in annoyance.

"Help?" The minicon beeped pointing in the direction of the cry.

"No. I will not risk my neck for the enemy or anyone." Starscream sneered.

"Ok." The minicon laid down on his perch. His master was interesting.

The cry came again and this time Starscream gave a face of pain. He knew his own survival was on the line, but his old teachings were finally coming back. He had to go back and rescue the large dragon. He owed a life debt to the large one just as he owed Megatron from so many years ago.

'Hopefully this won't be like Megatron.' Starscream turned and dashed off toward the three other dragons and MECH.

"Help?" The minicon beeped at him again. This time Starscream nodded. "Combined!" The minicon chirped and thrusters revealed themselves from his back and he launched into the air. He glowed and changed. Parts of the minicon separated and created new spikes on Starscream's spine. A large fan like appendage now rested right at the base of his spinel strut.(1)

After the minicon combined with him, Starscream felt the change. His speed increased a little and his power increased exponentially. Starscream felt like he was flying while still on the ground. It didn't take long to get back to the clearing. He hid in the bushes and watched as they loaded the young dragon onto the back of a large mechanical dragon. These dragons were basically man made with attached weapons. The humans used them as transportation and with the dragonformer coming these things were being outfitted with weapons.

Starscream could see the large dragon, Jetfire, tied up tightly. He glared at every human walking around him. The yellow dragon struggled trying to get free. MECH had a lot of guns trained on him.

Not waiting anymore Starscream screeched and jumped into the clearing. MECH soldiers were taken by surprise and tried to fired at the silver dragon. With Starscream's enhanced speed he ran toward the larger dragon. The metal ropes holding Jetfire broke easily under his sharp claws. Jetfire ran toward the humans loading Sideswipe onto their dragons. Starscream kept the soldiers busy running around them and knocking them about.

"Let's move!" Jetfire shouted after he got Hotshot out.

Starscream gave another growl before following the group away. His claws had blood on them from the soldiers he had knocked away. The group traveled for another thirty minutes just to make sure they had lost MECH.

As the three autobots vented they looked at their unlikely companion. Starscream was known to run from battle in fear of his life. To come back and help them was unexpected.

"Why… Why did you come back?" Jetfire growled as he stalked toward the seeker.

Starscream felt his energon pulse through his body in panic. The way the other was coming toward him was just like his old master.

"I came because you needed help." Starscream tired to say.

"I know you, I know you would never do that." Jetfire circled the other.

Starscream glared before venting in frustration. "I owe all three of you a life debt. Seeker code is that I pay it back." He looked Jetfire in the optic, "Till then I'm stuck with you."

"Awe man." Hotshot shook his head, "Do we really need to take a con back with us?" Sideswipe nodded behind him.

Starscream kept his mouth shut as he was about to tell the yellow one that he owed him as well. He looked up at Jetfire who nodded and relaxed a little.

"He will stay with us till I know what to do with him." Jetfire then scanned the area looking for the signal that they were tracking. The signal, much to his surprise was right in front of him.

Starscream read the look before nodding. A wave of energy later and the minicon sat on Starscream back.

"The minicon bonded to _you_?!" Hotshot sat there gaping in horror at Starscream. Sideswipe decided to gain some courage and approach the seeker.

"Yes, his name is Swindle." Starscream stated and Swindle beeped happily at the name.

Starscream watched the young autobot circle him. He didn't feel threatened in the least, which was a surprise for him.

"We have no choice, we need to bring him with us." Jetfire decided.

"What! All the Decepticon will know where we are then!" Hotshot turned to Jetfire. "He could send a signal out to them and they will come running!"

Starscream snorted, "No they won't." They all looked at him, "I recently turned traitor _again_ and left."

"Something you're good at." Hotshot mumbled causing Starscream to growl at him. Hotshot growled back and crouched down ready to tackle the seeker.

"Enough!" Jetfire stood between the two dragons. "I know you two have history, but knock it off!"

The two glared at each other before they backed off. Jetfire just stood between them before walking toward Starscream and grabbing him between his jaws. Starscream screeched and struggled against the hold as Jetfire managed to pick him off the ground. Swindle growled at Jetfire and hissed when he picked up his master.

Jetfire sent a signal to Red Alert to transwarp them away. It didn't take long to feel the pull of the transwarp as he and the others disappeared.

* * *

1) Looks like the fan appendage on Dialga from pokemon.

A/N: This is a test chapter review if you like it!


	2. New Team and Discovery?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers!**

 **A/N: Many thing are changed around to help make the story flow better. Names have been changed, and somethings added to help. Hope you like and don't forget to review!**

Starscream laid down in his cell listening to the echos of Jetfire's team argueing over him. He knew he was not welcome by the autobots. He had killed many of their friends and family during the war on cybertron after all.

Swindle beeped and hissed at the sounds in the next room. He curled up further to his master, who allowed the minicon to do so. Swindle was starting to grow on Starscream as the little dragon had glared at the autobots when they had arrived. He had even went so far as to scratch Jetfire's muzzle when he didn't let Starscream go.

Metal claws hitting the ground down the hall broke Starscream's thoughts. It was the young autobot who stopped outside the cell and laid down facing Starscream. The two looked at one another for a few moments before the young one decided to break the silence.

"I'm Sideswipe, and your Starscream, right?" Sideswipe asked looking at the larger seeker.

"Yes." Starscream hissed at the smaller one, his tail unconsciously curling around Swindle protectively.

"Why did you hurt those humans?" Sideswipe tilted his helm as he looked at the dried blood on Starscream's claws.

"They were weak and in the way." Starscream didn't know why he was asked this.

"You think humans are weak?" Sideswipe looked closer at Starscream's optic hoping to read him that way. "They had you tied to the ground when we found you. So they aren't weak."

The young one was starting to annoy him. "They got a lucky shot in. All they are good for is wasting energy and annoying us. They deserve to be wiped out." Starscream looked away from the other.

Sideswipe was appalled by what he heard, but he stopped himself from yelling at the seeker. When Starscream had looked away, he had seen something flash in the others optics. It was uncertainty. Starscream was unsure if he even believed the words coming out of his own mouth.

"You know a couple?" Sideswipe decided to press on knowing that the others would find out he was not in the room with them.

"Another autobot group has three of the flesh bags with them." The other didn't look at him.

"So?" He pressed on. He knew later he would have to ask about the other group. "Do the humans help them and have they ever been hurt by you? What do they look like? How old are they?" He shot the questions in rapid fire.

With a growl Starscream stood up and screeched at the other. It had alerted the group in the other room and they came running. Sideswipe seeing some of them with their weapons out stood in front of their prisoner. Starscream growled in fear as he and his minicon backed away from them.

"What about the other group?" Sideswipe decided to quickly change the subject.

Starscream glared at the other, but seeing how fast the autobots ran when he screeched he accepted the youngers help. "From what I know there are five of them. Their medic, Ratchet, their scout, Bumblebee, their demolition expert, Bulkhead, their femscout Arcee, and finally their leader, Optimus Prime." Starscream could see the shocked looks on all of their faces. He knew he couldn't know if another had joined the group as of recent, so he listed off the main ones.

"Wait are you saying that Prime is here?" Red Alert asked in awe. Starscream nodded and winced when everyone started to ask questions trying to speak over each other.

Jetfire seeing Starscream backing further into the cell made everyone quite. "One at a time." Jetfire then turned to Starscream, "Optimus is here?"

"Yes, and so is Megatron." Starscream relaxed a little when he was not being hounded by questions coming all at once.

Everyone groaned at this. Megatron was a problem at the biggest. They had to deal with Thrust, and his group of decepticons and now Megatron.

"How do we get a hold of Optimus group?" Blurr a blue and orange dragon with white accents asked their prisoner.

"I wouldn't do that." Starscream didn't want them to find him here with this group.

"Why?" Sideswipe asked as everyone looked at Starscream in suspicion.

Starscream looked at each of them before venting in defeat. "I may have offlined one of their group members." He saw the looks given to him and winced. "In my defence, Megatron was coming back and I gave the mech a quicker death than what he would have gotten."

"A quicker death?" Scavenger came toward the cell in anger. He knew the decepticon version of a quick death being a spy among their ranks for a long time.

"I stabbed him through the spark." Starscream admitted glancing at his claws. He took pleasure in offing the autobot but he still felt in his spark some regret. He had learned to bury those feeling a long time ago, so why now were they coming back?

Everyone looked at each other. To stab someone through the spark was a fast and painless death. Some mechs did it as a mercy kill. So this decepticon gave mercy to the autobot that was caught?

Jetfire moved toward the cell and opened it, much to everyone's surprise. He then nodded for Starscream to follow him and the others back into the main room. Starscream was hesitant, not believing they were letting him roam freely already.

He sat next to Sideswipe as Jetfire started a new meeting. He learned that they had been sent to find the minicons. Another decepticon group following right after them. All three ships crashed landed on earth centuries ago. It explained to Starscream why they had never got back into contact with the group.

"Wait, you said Thrust is leading the group?" At that everyone nodded and Starscream shook his head. "Thrust is an even bigger coward than me. He can't fight for his life!"

"What do you mean by that?" Red Alert asked.

"I didn't just become the air commander at random. I had to fight for that title." Starscream looked at everyone's faces. "Thrust was my last opponent. He is fast, but he is weak not to mention he has an ego larger than cybertron. Before the fight Megatron had already picked me the winner and Thrust refused to back down when I commanded it. I took him down with my superior speed and slashed his wing off. He got it reattached but that was a warning to the others. I would not accept those who will not listen to my command."

Jetfire winced at the fact he had removed a wing from another. Wings are sensitive and helped all fliers feel the areas around him. The wings helped to feel an attack coming from behind whether it be physical or a laser blast.

"Thrust has got to have been having help from someone in the group or outside of it." Starscream got up and started to pace in irritation. "Slag, I can't seem to remember who was part of that group. Must be from the centuries of being beaten by that slagger." Starscream mumbled quietly trying to get his processor to find the memories about them.

Jetfire and Sideswipe heard him and looked to Red Alert. "Meeting over for now. Red I want Starscream looked at _now_." When Starscream heard what Jetfire said to Red Alert he had started to inch out of the room. Jetfire grabbed Starscream by the nape of his neck.

"Come on, Screamer." Red Alert smiled as Jetfire dragged the reluctant seeker after them. Swindle tried to follow but was stopped by the other minicons in the room. He hissed at them but gave in. He laid down in a corner and waited for Starscream to come back for him.

Jetfire dragged Starscream into the repair bay and onto a berth. He held him there till Red Alert put Starscream into stasis. Red Alert then hooked many wires to the seeker and started the scan of his systems and body.

The scans showed that Starscream had a lot of viruses and his protoform was badly scarred up. The protoform's arms and legs showed multiple breaks and the chassis showed that he had been hit in that area recently.

"Slag. He will need a lot of work. Not to mention he needs to seriously update his body." Red Alert kept studying the data. "Or replace his whole body and protoform."

"That bad?" Jetfire looked at the data seeing Vosian dialect and symbols running across the screen. Teltran was translating everything into the common cybertronian language.

"It will take me some time to fix all these viruses, but he will probably be more stable." Red Alert started to download the anti-viruses into Starscream.

"How will he handle the kids?" Jetfire just remembered the kids will be here tomorrow.

"He will still be in stasis, this will take time as I said." Red Alert pauses and watched the screen. "They may be curious about Swindle in the other room."

Jetfire nodded and left the room. He was making his way toward the meeting room when he heard Sideswipe. Sideswipe was crouched down near the table and was talking quietly.

"Hey come on, I won't hurt you." He kept saying only to get a growl and a hiss in return.

Hotshot was also in the room shaking his head. "Come on Sideswipe leave him alone."

"But," Sideswipe started only to be hit by Swindles tail. "Ow!" He retreated from his spot, "Ok, ok!"

Hotshot laughed as he lead his young trainee away. Jetfire walked in and looked, as the red minicon came out of his hiding spot.

"Starscream will not be out of the repair bay for a while. Your welcome to stay in his room if you like." Jetfire waited for Swindle's response and the minicon walked up to him. Jetfire nodded and lead the minicon to the room he was going to give to Starscream. It was right next to his. He typed the code in and let the minicon look around.

The room itself was large and had windows looking over the canyons, the perfect room for any flying type dragonformer. Swindle ran around the large silver room and jumped onto the berth. He looked at Jetfire and hissed.

"Yes Starscream will be in this room with you when he is in better shape. I believe it was your connection that helped him fight some of the viruses plaguing him." The minicon hummed in pride. "Knew it." Jetfire backed out of the room and typed the code in to close it.

The next morning the kid showed up with their partner minicons. Rad, Carlos, and Alexis heard of what had happened the other night as they listened to Hotshot's story.

"And then we brought him back here." Hotshot finished.

"You brought a decepti creep here!" Billy and Fred both shouted.

"Not that that is bad, but why?" Carlos joined them. Both Rad and Alexis waited for the explanation.

"Well." Hotshot started but was cut off when a red minicon came running into the room. It jumped over the kids as they ducked. Swindle didn't even stop as he ran toward the repair bay.

"What was that about?" Rad looked at the retreating minicon.

"Sorry." Jetfire walked into the room. "Swindle is a little on edge right now. His partner is in the medbay."

Alexis looked at Jetfire in worry. "Was he hurt?"

Jetfire nodded and decided to let the kids meet the newest member of the group. He lowered himself to the ground and they all climbed onto him. The walk to the repair bay was hushed whispers from the kids, but they stopped as they entered.

The red minicon was situated next to his partner's head curled up and watching Red Alert walking around typing into the computers.

The large silver dragon was smaller than Jetfire and had bits of red accents along his face and arms. Two black stripes ran down his back and met at the base of his spinal strut. His sharp claws glittered in the light and the kids could see a reddish brown on them.

"Wow." Carlos gapped at the dragon laying on the berth.

"Oh, hello." Red Alert greeted them as he noticed them.

"Hey Red!" All the kids greeted as Jetfire let them off next to the dragon. "So who is this?" Fred poked the dragon only for the red minicon to growl at him.

"Fred leave him alone." Alexis scowled the other boy. "Sorry." She waved at Swindle who huffed then growled lowly at the boys in warning.

"Not very friendly is he?" Rad glanced at Swindle.

"No. I think that is just how he is." Red Alert looked back to the screen. "He compliments his partner well. Isn't that right Swindle." The minicon didn't even acknowledge him.

"What kind of a name is Swindle anyway?" Billy looked the minicon up and down. Swindle growled at the insult to the name his master gave him. Billy went paperwhite and backed off and hid behind Alexis.

"Really." Alexis stepped closer to the silver dragon leaving Billy without a hiding spot. Swindle snickered as he watched the girl. His master would love to know this human.

Swindle got up and walked over to the girl. His tail wagging the whole way as he studied her. Alexis smiled and held her hand out. Swindle looked at it and opened his mouth. He grabbed her hand gently looking her right in the eyes. When she showed her trust he let her go and purred.

Sureshock watched the whole thing as her partner was tested by this feral minicon. She then introduced herself as well as High Wire and Grindor. Swindle beeped and hissed at them as they did as well. They liked him already.

The boys looked on in shock as Alexis allowed the minicon to grab her hand in his strong jaws. Not to mention he had a lot of teeth too!

"Alexis, you alright?" Rad asked as he watched the minicons interact.

"Yeah. why wouldn't I be?" Alexis smiled and laughed as Grindor was pinned to the ground by Sureshock and Swindle. High Wire looked to be laughing at his friend's predicament.

Movement made everyone jump as the silver body of the seeker started to move. They could hear his systems starting back up and he groaned.

"Frag he shouldn't be getting up yet." Red Alert typed away at the computers checking his progress.

Most of the viruses had been wiped out and the corrupted memory files showed it. He just needed a few more minutes to download the rest of the anti-virus.

Starscream onlined his optics and looked around. He studied the room he was in and was not happy. His tail twitched and hit the berth in his annoyance. The other two dragons reluctantly backed up from him glancing at one area behind him. Starscream rolled onto his stomach and stretched out his wings a little, he stopped when he heard shouts from behind him. Glancing down as he stood crouched on the berth he saw why the others were reluctant.

Five humans were on the berth with him and all of them looked scared as he had almost knocked them down with his wings. His systems seemed to be running faster and he studied them. After his scans, he just laid down on his stomach as they were of no danger to himself. Swindle came running up to him and jumped onto his back. Starscream just glared at him before putting his head on his paws.

Jetfire and Red Alert both vented in relief when Starscream didn't attack their friends. Though they knew that if the kids started to annoy him Starscream was likely to try and kill them.

"Hi." Alexis approached Starscream's helm and made it so he could see her. "I'm Alexis and you are?" She waited patiently for him to react.

Looking at the girl Starscream debated on the pros and cons talking to her. Finally he decided to talk.

"Starscream." He watched the girl and the other dragons reaction. They seemed surprised he would talk to her. Since he could feel the programing working on the viruses in him he felt alot calmer. He didn't feel himself suddenly go from one extreme to another in less than a minute. He just felt tired at the moment.

"Nice to meet you Starscream!" Alexis went to place her hand onto his helm but Starscream growled at her. She flinched and pulled her hand back.

"I think that is enough for today. Let's leave Starscream to rest." Jetfire went to grab Alexis but she backed away and suddenly climbed onto Starscream. Starscream growled and tried to stand up to dislodge his unwanted passenger. Jetfire growled at him to hold still and he reluctantly did. Sureshock beeped and climbed onto Starscream as well. Swindle could feel Starscream getting annoyed with this and beeped to Sureshock to get her master off of him.

Sureshock listened and got Alexis off and over to Jetfire. Starscream relaxed a bit but kept his optics on the kids.

"Ok as I said before lets leave Starscream alone for now." Jetfire took the kids out as Red Alert went back to working on Starscream.

A week later Starscream was walking down the halls of the autobot ship. Swindle followed closely behind him. Since their first meeting the human, Alexis, seemed to seek him out anytime she was around. As she was doing right now riding on the back of Sureshock. The minicon didn't waste time jumping onto his back.

Starscream stopped and looked at the two. He had gotten use to this happening every day. Swindle climbed Starscream's tail as it lowered to the ground. He joined the female on his masters back glaring at her and beeping about territory.

"Why must you keep doing that?" Starscream looked at the young girl. She smiled and got off of Sureshock. The female minicon jumped down and was followed by Swindle.

"You look lonely." Alexis sat in between his shoulders. He just kept looking at her to see if this was a trick. When he saw it wasn't he kept walking into the meeting room.

Everyone who was going on the mission was being debriefed. Jetfire looked to Starscream as he came in and nodded to him. He noticed Alexis on his back and how Starscream didn't seem to care that she was there. A work in progress, that was going good.

"There is a ship that has a minicon signal as well as another strange one. I want you three to check it out." Jetfire looked from Starscream to Sideswipe to Scavenger. All three nodded and got up to go to the warping room.

"Off." Starscream nudged Alexis to move down his spine and onto the table. She sighed and did so.

"You three be careful." Sideswipe smiled and Scavenger nodded. Starscream just kept walking but waved his tail in acknowledgment.

"How do you stand him?" Carlos asked Alexis as they watched the three walk away. "All he does is growl and threaten us."

Alexis turned to him with her hands on her hips, "He has not threatened us. So he is a little ruff around the edges."

"A little." Hotshot laughed when he heard that. He shut up when her glare went to him.

"Yeah. Do you think this is easy? He was on the other side of the war and everyone seems to be tiptoeing around him." She pointed out. "The only ones acting normal are me, Sureshock, Jetfire, Red Alert, and Sideswipe."

Sighing Rad decided to join in, "She has a point." He got everyone's attention. "We have basically been making him the outcast out of us. He may open up more if we follow their lead." Alexis smiled at him for the help.

After the warp the three allies walked toward the ship. Scavenger was about to knock the door down when Starscream stopped him.

"Look it still has power." Starscream approached the ship and saw it was a scanning lock. Knowing he never seen or been on this ship he was about to let Scavenger knock the door down when a garbled voice came over the scanner.

"Sc..scan.. Scanning" The scanner activated and scanned Starscream. He hissed waiting for it to set off an alarm. "Ac...accepted." The doors opened.

Scavenger and Sideswipe both looked at him to which he didn't know what to say or do. He didn't know why it knew his scan unless it made a mistake. He thought about it and decided it was the best courses of action. Not to mention it helped them in the long run.

Scavenger entered the ship first. His larger bulk and heavy armor would protect him better than the thin armor of Starscream and Sideswipe. When he gave the all clear the two followed him in. What they didn't notice was the group of red optics waiting and watching them.

"Wow look at all the drawings!" Sideswipe looked at one which looked to tell the story of Primus.

"A prophets ship?" Starscream looked at the other drawings. He had heard that there were many out in space. Each telling the future and past of Cybertron. "We need to keep this location in the computer. There's too much information and stories to let disappear." Scavenger nodded and commed back to the others.

Sideswipe wandered away from the older two. He followed the minicon signal till he found himself in a room. It was the command room. Husks of Dragons laid on the floor and in their seats. Some that had wings hung from rafters. He stared in horror and started to back up when he hit a large and warm chest. Turning around a large dragon stood over him grinning. Sideswipe let out a loud screech.


	3. Fight! Stories of the past

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

A/N: Things like names have been changed to fit the story better.

* * *

The large dragon pinning Sideswipe to the ground was Demolisher. He was a heavily armored dragon that was fully putrid yellow and bits of red accents on his shoulders and hips. The other was another flier, Cyclonus. A pale blue dragon just as big as Demolisher. His arms were yellow along with his legs and he had a pink underbelly.

"Demolisher, Cyclonus, how unexpected." Starscream said sarcastically, and stalked forward confidently.

"Starscream, sir!" The two straightened up at seeing their second in command and air commander.

"You idiots!" Thrust whacked them both. "He's on their side now!" He pointed a claw at Scavenger who glared at them.

"Well of course I am." And with that Starscream tackled Demolisher. He went down in surprise as his former ally attacked him. Thrust threw himself at Starscream hoping his coward ways would make him back off.

Thrust hit Starscream in the side sending them both tumbling. Scavenger attacked Cyclonus and stepped on Demolisher hoping to buy Sideswipe time to call reinforcements.

The two fliers scratched and bit at one another in rage. Thrust blasted at Starscream which forced Starscream to take cover behind some rocks. Starscream only had two missiles hidden under his wings and once used he could only use his fangs and claws. He waited for Thrust to come into his line of sight when he saw Demolisher getting up. Cyclonis had managed to move Scavenger away from Demolisher so he could get up.

Sideswipe was struggling to get his feet under himself. He was left unprotected and was in need of help. Every time Starscream went to dash over to him Thrust blasted in his way stopping him.

"What's the matter Screamer? Can't help a single glitch?" Thrust pointed his laser at Sideswipe and fired. This gave Starscream his outing. Dashing toward the place Sideswipe was to be thrown by the blast he waited. Just as he predicted the blast sent Sideswipe right to him. Standing on his back legs, Starscream dug his claws into the other's armor and brought him down.

Sideswipe yelped as Starscream's long claws dug into his sensitive wiring. He then groaned as he was dragged behind a large rock away from the laser fire.

"Stay here and call for help." Starscream jumped over him and into the air.

Now airborne he had an advantage. Scavenger was being overwhelmed by the three decepticons. He fired one of his missiles into the fray. It hit Demolisher in the back and knocked him from the fight.

Thrust growled and jumped into the air along with Cyclonus. It was time to take out a traitor.

Starscream seeing the two coming at him flew straight up. He felt the two follow him. Thrust was faster than Cyclonus as his wings were similar to a seekers. Starscream's thrusters turned off when he got to the height he wanted. Tipping his body backwards he dove right for Thrust and fired his last missile. Thrust dodged but the missile hit Cyclonus.

Starscream flew past him thrusters back on and moving fast. Thrust growled and followed behind him. They flew between rocks and trees weaving and ducking under branches when needed. Thrust almost crashed thrice while Starscream had no problem.

"Starscream you there!" A voice came over his comlink.

"Yeah a little busy at the moment." Starscream flew into open air and dodged a blast from Thrust. "Slag! That was close."

"We are back at the ship. Come back over here." Hotshot commed cut off as he was shot at by the enemy.

Starscream didn't bother to try and com back as it would distract them both. He flew low and fast with Thrust on his tail.

Just as he flew over the crashed ship a laser shot went right past him. It clipped Thrust's wing as he dodged sending him spiraling into the ground.

Starscream looked down spotting Blurr retracting his laser. Starscream landed right behind him silently and ducked as more laser fire came from the other group. Growling he ran low on the ground and right up next to Blurr.

"What do we have?" He glanced at the other.

Blurr's red optics looked at him for a few minutes before pointing his laser at him. Starscream didn't move but he was scared. Blurr fired and hit Thrust who was trying to sneak up on Starscream's unprotected back.

Starscream growled and hit the weakling away from them. Thrust knowing his group was out matched ordered a retreat.

"You will pay for this!" Thrust yelled before yelping when Starscream hit him with a rock. He was warped away rubbing his helm.

Everyone looked at Starscream who was pulling his tail behind him. He had thrown the rock in the air with his tail and had hit it right at Thrust.

Hotshot began to laugh. "That was good aim."

Blurr nudged the seeker's shoulder as he passed smirking. Starscream snorted and walked to the group next to him.

"Well what did you three find?" Hoist asked as they walked to the ship. He was supporting Sideswipe along the way.

"Not much besides a lot of pictures." Sideswipe looked at some of them.

"Not just pictures," Starscream walked to one in particular. He pulled the vines away from it and beat his wings to get the dirt off. When the picture was revealed the others could only gape at it. "The whole history of the cybertronian race. Past, present, and future." He pointed from the slabs to the other pictures. "They all tell stories of our race as a whole, none are left out."

Hoist walked up to the pictures, trying to study the ancient text. "I can't read it." Hoist backed away from it.

"It says, 'Birth of two brothers, watchers of old and peacemakers.'" Starscream looked at the picture. Two dragons were highlighted by the light behind them. One a seeker and another a grounder. "' Born from Primus and Unicron, their power is only matched by the other.'"

"You can read that?" Hotshot looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah." Starscream gave him a look.

"So we keep this location for Starscream to have as a playground." Blurr walked back toward the hole holding a green panel. "I got the minicon incase you guys forgot." Everyone flinched and followed after him.

Starscream stopped and looked back at the picture. Something felt like he knew who the two dragons were. Shaking his head he decided to leave it not wanting the processor ache.

Gold optics watched the silver seeker leave the old ship. The figure walked up to the picture and chuckled. "Old memories die hard and get replaced by new." His claws lightly stroked to picture of the two dragons. "Soon brother, soon."

The five dragons returned to the mincons old ship. Sideswipe was whisked away by Red Alert as soon as they entered the repair bay. After Red was done with him he moved onto Starscream and Scavenger. They only had dents and a couple of laser burns, nothing majorly wrong.

Starscream was cleared after a couple of Kliks. His self repairs could deal with the minimal damage. He didn't get far as the human children started to follow him. He knew they were there, but didn't have the energy to scare them off.

Coming to his door he typed in the code to open it. Swindle came bounding out greeting him. Then he hissed and smacked Starscream's heel for leaving him in the room. Starscream just rolled his optics. Picking up Swindle between his jaws he jumped onto his berth and laid down. He set his minicon down between his paws and looked out side at the scenery.

"It's nice." Alexis walked up to his head and looked out the windows. The guys behind her all sat down on the Berth also looking outside.

"Hm." Starscream hummed and looked at them.

"Why do you always face the windows?" Billy asked looking up at the scarred silver metal. It was the first time the boys had seen the seeker up close since meeting him in the repair bay.

The seeker had many scars all over his body. Parts of his armour were chipped away and scratches ran down his wings. Those scratches were done by someone bigger, possibly someone the size of Jetfire.

"I am a seeker, a flying monstrosity to many of the dragonformer race." Starscream turned back to look at the sunset. The canyon glowed with its dying light.

"What do you mean?" Rad asked moving to stand next to Alexis.

Starscream hummed in thought, "Seekers and other such fliers were thought to be creations of Unicron. He was the god of chaos and fought his brother Primus. Primus won the war and sent his brother into exile. What many dragons forget is that we all were created by Primus. At least four of the original Primes were fliers." He looked at the children seeing them transfixed on the history of the dragonformer. "Lightyears pass, the original Primes fall into legend and their knowledge with them. This war was started by Prime and Megatron. Seekers flocked to Megatron because he promised us one thing." His claws dug into the metal berth.

"What did he promise?" Carlos watched Starscream's disgusted sneer.

"We were all fools. He promised us equal rights." Starscream hissed, "Grounders were what made up the council and senate. All fliers were meant to do one thing and that was it. We were sent to find energon. I was too smart for that and was allowed to go to an academy where I became one of their best scientist."

"You were a scientist?" The kids all looked at him in surprise.

Chuckling Starscream looked at all of them, "As I said one of the best. If I had not joined Megatrons side I would have continued my work. I would have found a way to get energon from things like lava. Instead I took my trine and joined under Megatron. I rose in the ranks quickly and become his air commander, then his second in command. The position was great while it lasted, but as vorns went by," Starscream shook his helm remembering how things went from good to bad. "Megatron lost his sight. He forgot what he was fighting for and only wanted to crush the new Prime, his brother. He would blame failed battle plans on others, in his anger he would deactivate the closest mech. I made a deal long ago with him. He would only punish me and not anyone else." The kids looked at him in horror and pity. "Many didn't know about that and after so many beatings even I forgot the deal. I started to see the pleasure everyone had in seeing me beaten so I became angry. I would lash out at other mechs. I started to plot Megatrons demise. In the end, I became someone I was not." Looking down at his claws he tried to figure out exactly when he changed. What he did, and who was his victim.

A tiny hand was placed on his claws. He looked over to see Rad standing by him. Alexis smiled and placed her hand on top of his. Then all the kids followed even the minicons.

Swindle chirped as he to joined in on it. They all sat together watching the sun finally set behind the canyon walls. Jetfire, who had been looking for the kids stopped when he heard what Starscream was saying. He knew all of it was true. Fliers were treated as the lowest of the cybertronians.

The next day Starscream and Hoist were fixing the ship so the lights would turn on by fixing the engine. Every time they thought they had it, it would short out and and fill the room with smoke.

Coughing, Starscream looked at Hoist, "I think we need Scavenger." His vents hurt from the amount of smoke in the room.

Hoist nodded, he could hear the other's vents struggling to clear. He knew the other's body was outdated and needed an update _badly_. "Come on let's leave for a bit and let the smoke clear itself." He nudged Starscream toward the door.

The whole way outside the seeker choked and coughed. His vents struggled even without the smoke.

"You should really get that fixed." Hoist stood over Starscream as he laid on the ground.

"I know that." Starscream rolled onto his side his fan whirling as his body overheated. "Just been too busy." Looking back at the ship Starscream sighed. "I think it would be best to have a little more help fixing this." He got up after that.

"Yeah let's get back." They activated their warps locators and they felt the pull of the machine taking them away.

Starscream shook himself, "I don't think I will ever get use to that."

Hoist laughed, "You will get use to it."


	4. Learning and understanding?

Chapter 4

Disclamer:" I do not own Transformers! Characters and places have been modified to fi the story.

"Omh!" Sideswipe landed hard on the sandy ground. A large shadow fell over him and screeched in victory. "Yeah, yeah." Sideswipe got up and glared a the shadow. "You won this round!"

Red optics shined brightly as Starscream head butted the younger one. "You still need to learn how to duck."

Sideswipe growled and butted Starscream back hard, "I did duck!"

"So the score is Starscream, 7, Sideswipe, 0." Hotshot laughed from his spot under an overhang.

"He is getting better." Blurr pointed out. "He just needs a better space to conceal himself." Blurr looked around the area spotting several spots.

"Well my turn!" Hotshot trotted over to the two mechs. "Hey screamer, I want a go!"

Starscream glared at him before nodding. Hotshot pushed Sideswipe in the direction of Blurr. After the two got into their stances and waited for Blurr to give the go ahead.

Blurr waited a couple of seconds and roared at the two to start.

Hotshot charged right for Starscream who jumped over him. Swiping his tail out behind him Hotshot tried to knock Starscream down.

Seeing the tail, Starscream turned his body to dodge the tail swipe landing heavily on his front paws. His claw dug into the ground as his whole weight landed on them. He could hear the grinding of gears from his forearms. The landing had caused his back strut to bend awkwardly.

Hotshot turned and ran fast headbutting Starscream in the side just as Starscream's back legs hit the ground.

"Gotcha!" Hotshot jumped onto Starscream and went to pin him. Just as he went for the neck he felt something on his mid-section. Starscream had managed to maneuver himself to get his back legs under Hotshot. Starscream smirked up at Hotshot.

Digging his back claws into the stomach plating and using all the strength in his tibulen and cadule, he pushed Hotshot off of himself. Hotshot was sent flying and landed on his back. Before he could recover Starscream was there with his long sharp claws at the others throat.

"I give." Hotshot smiled sheepishly up at the winner.

"Score, me 4, you 2." Starscream smirked before back up and helping Hotshot to his paws.

"Don't rub it in!" Hotshot nudged Starscream with his shoulder. "You've been here two months and now you're getting cocky." Hotshot laughed.

Sideswipe ran up to them, "How did you do that!" Sideswipe kept running around Starscream.

Having enough Starscream jumped into the air and flew a couple a yards from him. Hotshot laughed and followed him back to base. Sideswipe followed talking Blurr's audios off. Blurr tried to ignore the younger one as they arrived at the door.

Walking into the ship Starscream was ambushed by the children. They were all talking a mile a minute and asking questions. Starscream growled and hissed at them, wings going rigid.

"Wow!" Hotshot jumped in between them and Starscream. "One at a time." He said shackingly. He could feel Starscream on edge about the yelling and the fact the kids ran to him.

Calming down Starscream lowered his wings and set them back into place. Alexis noticed when he got upset and was one of the only ones to shut up at his reaction.

"So, we saw the fight." Alexis broke the ice.

Raising his optic ridge Starscream looked right at her, "How?"

Alexis pulled out a small orange and silver dragon that looked similar to a bat with large optics. It's large optics showed it was used as a spy bot. "His name is Ratbat!"

Getting a closer look Starscream tried to place where he had seen this bot. Opening his old factory sensors he took a long scent from the small mechling. The scent of the mechling had changed but he could still smell its creator.

"Soundwave's sparkling." Starscream looked it over some more. Alexis let the mech fly and land in front of Starscream. It chirped and flapped at him. "He has been wandering where you have been."

"Who is Soundwave?" Carlos waved to get Starscream attention.

"Ah, not that guy." Hotshot groaned laying down dramatically.

Snorting and stepping over the other Starscream bent down and offered the kids a ride over to the computer rooms. They all clambered on with their minicons. Once there he let them off onto a table.

"You want to know how I sent Hotshot flying first or do you want to know who Soundwave is first?" He walked over to the computer and powered it up. Swindle jumped onto the monitor and hissed up at his master. Starscream growled and nudge the minicon onto his favorite perch.

The kids looked at each other and then to Rad. He sighed and turned to Starscream, "The first one first." Starscream nodded.

Pulling up a diagram of a seeker and another of a grounder he had them placed side by side. The diagrams started to move around but not leaving their spots on scene. The seeker kept snarling, head and neck bent, and swinging its head side to side. The grounder kept roaring and stomping its paws on the animated ground making dust rise. It's tail swished and flicked with each animation.

"That's so cool!" Billy and Fred looked up at the screen.

"The seeker is on the left and the grounder the right." He pointed at the moving diagrams, "The seeker is slimmer, with sharp claws and teeth. The grounder has a more bulky build with blunt claws and teeth." Again he pointed to each, "The differences are that the seeker is built for quickly striking their enemy and flying quickly away. Grounders can grab and crush their enemy in their jaws."

On screen both diagrams showed the examples of tearing of crushing their victims. The seeker's animated flight took a dive and slashed at its opponent. The grounder ran over whelming its target with its bulk and crushing it in its jaws.

"How does this explain how you threw Hotshot off of you?" Billy asked as everyone was taking in what Starscream was saying.

"The differences of our two species must be learned to understand how the other works." Starscream pushed a button and brought up the legs of the two examples. "The legs may look the same but it's on the inside" The screen changed and the inside mechanics of the grounder and seeker showed up in the legs. " A seeker has stronger gears and stabilizers. We land on our back legs when descending from the sky. Grounders are built for taking the shock of running on the hard ground. Their power is distributed evenly into all four legs."

"So a seeker lands on their back legs with their entire weight and can push off with the same force?" Alexis started to understand the way they worked.

"Yes, we need to get back into the sky quickly so our back legs are one of the strongest places of our bodies." He smiled at Alexis.

"Yeah I got kicked by one many vorns ago." Jetfire walking into the room.

"I swear you are either spying on me or following me." Starscream looked over at him.

"Maybe both." He heard the kids whisper to each other. Starscream just snorted and glared at him which Swindle copied.

"Yeah well I can say this, You do not want to be on the receiving end of a kick from a seeker." Jetfire shuddered. "My processer spun for solar cycles, not to mention my helm had a large dent in it."

"You probably deserved it." Starscream rolled his optics.

"One got you in the helm?" Sideswipe looked at Hotshot and they both started to laugh.

Glaring Jetfire swatted the two with his tail. "Shut up."

"Ow! Jetfire watch were you hit!" Hotshot and Sideswipe both started to complain to their leader.

Watching the three older dragons, the kids decided to change the subject. "So, uh, who was Soundwave?" Carlos decide to speak.

"Soundwave is the third in command of the decepticon forces. He is also the communication officer and Megatrons most trusted officer." Starscream logged the diagrams out and plugged into the computer. A large picture of Soundwave came up.

Standing on the monitor was Soundwave. A large skinny dragon mech with purple armor and large wings stood still. He had silver on his chest, arms and legs. Starscream pointed at the silver chest plate, "That is Laserbeak, Ratbat's older sibling." Ratbat flapped up to the picture and chirped at it.

"Soundwave is one if not, the most dangerous of Megatrons forces."Jetfire glared at the screen.

"Why is he dangerous?" Rad asked them looking at the said dragon again.

"Soundwave is a telepath. He can break any metal barrier around your mind and enter it. My mind was closed all the time and I was constantly changing my barriers." Starscream glared at the mech on screen.

"Hey!" Fred pointed at the screen, "Where are his eyes?"

Starscream looked at the screen laughing. "He does not have optics like us, but a visor. It helps him get others to understand what he is saying and to record or play recordings."

"Can he talk?" Carlos looked at the dragon on screen again.

"Yes. Though when he talks, he states what he is about to say or who he is addressing and then says it." Starscream watched the children waiting for the next question.

"How?" Rad asked for all of them.

Venting and shaking his head Starscream picked one of Soundwaves favorite sayings, "Query: Lord Megatron need something?" Starscream played over his speakers.

"Is that what he sounds like?" At Starscream nod everyone laughed a little, "He sounds creepy and monotoned."

"Ok enough." Jetfire decided to finally speak after watching the kids laugh. "Starscream I need you to go on a mission." He waited till Starscream nodded for him to continue, " You and Sideswipe will go to some caves near Mammoth cave in Kentucky. Thrust has been spotted there by satellites and we need to know why."

"Mammoth cave!" Rad and Alexis both shouted, "That is a large tourist place. If Thrust is there then those people will be in danger!" Alexis finished looking to Starscream silently pleading with him.

Looking down at his ward Starscream nodded. "When do you need us to go?" Sideswipe wagged his tail in happiness, this will be his first mission alone with Starscream.

Jetfire nodded for Starscream and Sideswipe to follow him, "You will leave within the hour and stake out the entrance of the cave he keeps going in."

"Hmm sounds a little too easy." Starscream walked in front of Jetfire, stopping him.

Jetfire studied the seeker in front of him. The mission is easy so Sideswipe can adjust to sneaking around. Starscream seemed the best to teach the other the ropes even with Hotshot trying for the past month. Nodding his head to the youngling, Starscream's optics brightened in understanding.

A lesson a seeker learns at a young age is to be patient and wait when hunting or stalking.

"Sideswipe, we are leaving!" Starscream called in his shreeky raspy voice as he walked down the hall. Sideswipe jumped and chased after the other in excitement.


	5. Mission gone wrong!

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! Characters and places have been changed to fit the story!

Hidden among the rocks overlooking the cave red optics glowed dimly in the shadows. Starscream kept watch as Sideswipe got bored after the first ten minutes of watch. A stray rock hit Starscream in the back of the head and he turned to look at the perpetrator.

Sideswipe smiled sheepishly as the red optics glared at him. Shaking his head Starscream turned back to the cave. He quickly ducked and looked through a better concealed hiding spot.

Thrust had finally turned up. The decepticon group leader looked around before walking into the cave. Starscream waited a couple of minutes before making a move to follow. Silently jumping down onto outcroppings he made it without a noise. His companion on the other hand slide and fell most of the way down making a lot of noise as he fell.

Starscream moved to stand over the youngling and whispered into his audio, "You had better not have just giving us away." He growled after and walked over the others pron body.

Sideswipe got up and shook himself of the dirt and dust. Racing after Starscream he positioned himself right behind the other's tail. He was busy taking in the sight of the cave that he ran right into the back of his friend.

"Shh." Starscream lowered his head and opened his audios some more. 'There!' It was a rustling sound and the dirt from the ceiling of the cave falling. Some of it landed on his helm and with it a scent came. Optics widening Starscream screeched, "Run! It a trap!"

Sideswipe ran ahead of Starscream and the older followed. He ran down the first tunnel he found when the explosion happened. Starscream hadn't cleared the turn and was blasted away from Sideswipe and down into the cave.

Coughing Sideswipe looked around the dust saturated tunnel, "Starscream!" His voice echoed through the empty tunnel. "Starscream!" His cry became more desperate as Starscream had yet to answer him. "Starscream?" He keened and whimpered lowering his head onto his paws. Fluid started to build up in his optics as he keened. He was by himself in a closed cave and his companion was not answering his calls.

A rumble above him started and Sideswipe jumped up quickly. He ran as fast as he could, but this time he was not fast enough. The cave ceiling collapsed on top of him and he cried in pain.

When the dust cleared he looked at the damage. Most of his body was buried all the way to his chassis. He could barely move with the weight of the rocks and it felt like something inside of him was ruptured.

"Help!" Sideswipe called into the cave. All that answered the youngling was more falling rocks and dirt. Trying to pull his body out got him nowhere and Sideswipe finally gave up. He was not going to make up with his brother. He was going to die and rust down here in the caves alone. Closing his optics Sideswipe prepared for his slow deactivation.

A figure came out of the dust and down the tunnel. Helm held low to the ground and red optics burning like a red hot fire the figure growled. It opened it's old factory sensors and sniffed the ground. Snorting it went down a tunnel following the scent. Finally coming to a stop in front of the youngling the figure shook its helm.

"Open your optics youngling!" Sideswipe's optics shot open instantly taking in the figure in front of him.

"Starscream!" Starscream stood before him with only a couple of dents in his armor. He was a little brown from the dirt clinging to him, but otherwise fine.

"How did this happen?" Starscream studied the rocks before deciding on what ones to move first.

"Another bomb went off." Sideswipe flinched as a large rock fell right next to his muzzle. "I guess they wanted to make sure we were dead." Another rock went flying down the tunnel.

Studying his work Starscream looked down at the youngling. "Try to pull yourself out." Sideswipe dug his claws into the dirt and pulled. The rocks gave and he was free. Running around in happiness he yelped and fell onto his side.

Alerted to the youngers pain Starscream walked over using his olfactory sensors. He could smell the energon leaking in the younger. "What happened?"

"Those rocks fell on me. My tanks hurt." Sideswipe looked to Starscream for comfort as the older pressed against his tanks. Yelping and trying to curl up he trembled in pain.

"You'll be fine." Starscream helped Sideswipe up and walk down the other tunnels.

The walk was slow and Starscream had to keep himself in check. A seeker is not built for being in a closed in space. His claustrophobia was setting in, though he had been in a ship for a awhile, but he could escape that easily.

Shaking his helm Sideswipe noticed that Starscream was twitching and trembling a lot. He had heard of seekers going crazy after being trapped underground for a couple of joors.

"Starscream will you be okay?" Sideswipe asked pushing against the others warm armor.

Starscream shook his helm again and looked at the youngling. He nodded and walked on with the other following. He was going to be fine, there was a way out just like the ships he had been on before.

They stopped at an opening. It was not the way out, but it was a large cavern. Pillars stood in the cavern leading to another opening of another tunnel. It would seem people had made their home in the cavern many vorns ago. The clue that gave that way were the crumbling stairs on the other side.

Opening his wings Starscream leaped on to the pillar. He landed on it with the grace of a cat. Staying balanced he calculated the distance and prepared to jump again. He landed on the second pillar with only his back ped slipping. Looking down Starscream could see the ground was far way. Growling he jumped to the next pillar and the next in quick succession.

Finally the last jump, it was farther away from where he wanted. He flapped his wings and jumped again. Landing hard on the crumbling stairs he clawed his way up them. When he was on solid ground again he looked to see if he could find Sideswipe.

"Come on!" Sideswipe had been watching the other leap from pillar to pillar and had couple of spark stopping moments when the other lost his footing. That included when he almost fell from the stairs.

"I.. I don't think I can." Sideswipe hollard and backed away from the edge.

"It's ok! You just need to jump and land on the pillars." Starscream encouraged the other. "The jumps are not far, you can do it."

Sideswipe backed up more and made a running start for the first pillar. He landed on it easily enough. Jumping to the second was a little harder but not impossible. It was the last ones he had trouble with. On the third he lost his footing and almost fell but righted himself.

"I don't like this!" Sideswipe looked down and almost fell off the pillar. The cavern was big but it was also deep. "I don't think-"

"Then don't think." Starscream prowled near the stair waiting for Sideswipe. "Jump again." And Sideswipe did and after that jumped to the next. He froze at the last jump.

He froze looking at the crumbling stairs in front of him. Starscream stood at the top watching and waiting. The jump was too far for a groundling. Sideswipe tried anyway wanting to get to solid ground right away.

His claws found the stairs and so did his front, however his back end didn't make it. He screeched as he slide off the stairs. Starscream grabbed his neck trying to help him up. They scrambled for traction as Sideswipes body slides and pulled the seeker with it.

Sideswipe's back peds moved trying to get ahold of anything at this moment. The seekers fangs were built for tearing not holding and Starscream was losing what little hold he could get. An idea popped into the seekers head.

Moving his front leg into Sideswipes bite rang he pulled the other hard. Sideswipe saw Starscream's leg and how the seeker was moving him to it. He bit down hard onto the seekers leg.

Grunting Starscream let Sideswipe go from a moment and a opened his wings. He flapped them backwards trying to pull them both up. Using his long sharp claws he managed to get the two of them farther up the stairs.

Sideswipe could feel Starscream's plan working. The flapping wings and digging his claws into the stairs managed to get most of Sideswipe onto the stairs. Sideswipe bit down harder as he felt them slipping again backwards.

Starscream hissed and pulled even harder. The gears in his legs working and grinding hard to move the two up and to safety. He ignored the warnings he was getting in his processor of, over heating vents and one of the energon tubbing in his leg cut. All his focus was on saving the youngling holding onto his for his life.

Finally after struggling for another couple of minutes they made it to the sturdy part of the stairs and Sideswipe could climb the rest of the way up.

"I do not ever want to do that again." Sideswipe laid on the stairs watching as Starscream licked his bite wound. "Sorry." He lowered his helm.

"Don't." Starscream walked over and laid right next to him. "It was my idea to jump across the pillars and have you bit me."

Chuckling Sideswipe turned to him, "So next time you say, 'Bite me' does that mean I get to really bite you again?" He tilted his helm happily.

Swatting the other with his tail while also chuckling Starscream shook his head, "Not unless we are in the same situation as this."

They both rested before getting up again. Starscream took a couple of moments longer to get up before looking at the ground where Sideswipe laid. He snarled at the ground before following the other into the tunnel that would hopefully lead them out of the cave.

Starscream and Sideswipe walked another joor in the cave before finally finding a way out. Starscream had stopped to study the new cavern they had found. The cavern was filled with energon which meant the others could not lock onto their energon signals as easily as they had before.

"So when do we leave I'm tired?" Sideswipe looked up at Starscream and nuzzled his chassis.

"We can't contact them, the cave in messed with our coms."Starscream tried again to get a call to the others, static was his answer. Sideswipe nodded when he got the same thing. "We need to get away from the energon as well." Starscream nudged Sideswipe and they started to walk out of the cavern and into the night.

"Why?" Sideswipe yawned and lowered his helm in exhaustion.

"The energon is masking our signatures." Starscream scanned for a overhang or a large tree to rest under. "If we can get away from it the others can find us."

Sideswipe tittered on his peds. Starscream looked down at him in worry. He pushed the other to keep walking and finally found a overhang that they could both lay under for the night.

Starscream kept an optic out as he let Sideswipe get settled first. Starscream grabbed a couple of branches from trees to help conceal the entrance. After Starscream crawled under the small entrance and curled up facing the entrance of the overhang cave. He felt Sideswipe nuzzle into his warm body and fall into some much needed recharge.

Looking down at the youngling Starscream glared at him. A hatch opened on his side and a tube can out. Using his tail he hit a pressure wire in Sideswipes seems and a hatch opened in his side. The tub slide into the other and energon started to be siphoned from a tank. Starscream kept watching the other making sure not to wake him up.


	6. End of one

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! Characters and places have been changed to fit the story!

The sun peeked over the forest and shined off the dew of the grass. Birds had just started to wake and sing as they went about their day. A drop of dew dropped onto the helm of a silver dragon laying in recharge. Next to him another younger dragon recharged peacefully curled up to his warmth.

Optics onlined and adjusted to the light in the dim forest. Starscream yawned and shook his helm. He looked at Sideswipe and nudged the other awake.

"Wah?" Sideswipe yawned and looked at Starscream. A glare shined from the trees and they both tensed.

Growling Starscream crawled from under the overhang and up to the tree. He vented in relief as it was only Ratbat. Ratbat squicked and flapped over to Starscream landing on his helm. The little bot had been sent to look for the two missing ones. He was so happy now all he had to do was send a signal back to base to tell them where they were.

"Hey look who it is. I think the others will be here soon to get us any minute now." Starscream smiled and Sideswipe laughed.

They both stopped when they were joined by other laughter. Starscream hissed and the spines on his back stood on end.

"Well well well." Thrust walked out of the woods, "Starscream and the baby of the autobots. What a surprise." He laughed.

"Thrust." Starscream moved so he was blocking Sideswipes view. Ratbat flew and landed next to Sideswipe trying to hide.

"Starscream?" Sideswipe tried to stand but found he could not. His energon levels were below 20 percent. "What!?"

"Oh is something wrong?" Thrust tried to see Sideswipe but was blocked by Starscream. "Oh he can't get up can he? So what did you do, hmm? Did you siphon energon off of him?" Sideswipe looked at Starscream in betrayal.

Hissing Starscream swung his tail out at Thrust. Thrust dodged by jumping back and glaring at the other seeker.

"You want to fight so bad then go ahead!" Thrust pointed a claw at Starscream, "Get him!"

Demolisher and Cyclonus didn't waist time in charging the seeker. He jumped and clawed at their backs. He would have bit them if another dragon hadn't hit him from the side.

The new dragon was Rampage. A black dragon with a crossed out autobot sign on his chassis. The dragon had gold on his arms and helm. His spikes stood on end as he circled the seeker.

Starscream took position back in front of Sideswipe and growled as loud as his vocalizer would allow. Rampage flinched back as he heard the seeker growl at him. He had heard all about Starscream and how he was a terror on Cybertron. His nickname was 'The terror of the skies'. A title he had earned in every battle that had been fought so far.

Thrust watched as his best fighters backed down when Starscream growled and snarled. He decided to give them a bit of a hand. He fired a missile at Starscream side.

The missile hit and Starscream screamed as his side exploded and wires hung from the damaged side. The wires sparked and smoke bellowed from the wound. Still Starscream stood where he was not giving in.

Demolisher charged again shooting with his guns. Hissing Starscream charged him right back not backing down. He grabbed Demolishers unprotected shoulder and ripped a large chunk of plating and wires away. Starscream didn't stop there, he hit Cyclonus with his claws right in the face scratching out a optic. The two decepticons dropped to the ground screeching in pain.

Rampage charged the seeker hitting him in his damaged side. Biting his dermas, Starscream raised his back leg and scratched out at the other. Rampage felt the claws sink into his side but that didn't stop him. Starscream bit into Rampage's muzzle and ripped a large wound over the others olfactory sensors. Shaking the smaller seeker off Rampage growled in pain.

Starscream got up and backed away to the overhang. Sideswipe was staring in awe at the seeker. He had managed to damage three decepticons within a couple of minutes.

They shook themselves and charged at the same time. Rampage managed to get the seekers front leg while the other two went for the back and tail. Starscream shrieked and struggled against their jaws. Rampage crushed the leg between his jaws.

Starscream bit Rampage again in the neck and pulled tearing a large wound into his neck and wires. Rampage shrieked and ran back away from the seeker. Now free Starscream could deal with the other two. Demolisher pulled hard on Starscream's tail as he crushed the protoform between his teeth. Starscream shrieked but was busy trying to get Cyclonus to let go. Demolisher pulled one more time and ripped Starscream's tail from his body.

Starscream let out a loud pain filled screech and managed to claw Cyclonus in the face again and on his neck. Starscream looked back at what was left of his tail. A little more than half of his tail was now missing and shooting energon all over. He hissed and back kicked Demolisher in the head. He retreated back to Sideswipe as Thrust was making his way over to him.

"This is taking too long." Thrust sat down and then smiled, "I guess I can introduce you to a project I've been working on with a friend." He snapped his claws and a loud growl came from the woods.

The three decepticons smirked and backed away from the seeker. A large black dragon walked out into the clearing. It smelled the air and growled happily once it caught the scent of energon bleeding from a mech. Red optics landed on Starscream and he looked back in horror.

"What have you done?" Starscream backed away looking at the large black monstrosity.

"Nothing, now Nemesis Prime kill them!" Thrust pointed at Starscream and Sideswipe.

Growling Starscream charged at the large dragon who was walking calmly toward him. Starscream struck out with his claws slicing through the other dragons neck. Nemesis howled, more in anger than in pain, as he regenerated from the attack. The seeker was now annoying him. Reaching down he clamped his jaws around the seeker and threw him into a wall.

The seeker fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Starscream!" Sideswipe cried and Nemesis Prime turned to him. Sideswipe's fins pulled back in fear and his tail curled up against his tanks. Ratbat chirped and squeaked hopping Starscream would get up or that those watching this would hurry.

The black dragon growled and prowled toward the weakened prey. An easy target trapped with nowhere to go. Nemesis was about to reach in to claw the smaller dragon out when he shrieked.

Starscream had managed to bite and tear into the dragon's side without it hearing him. Starscream hooked his good claws into the beast side as it started to try and shake him off. Finally having enough the beast rolled over onto its side crushing the seeker under it. Yelping in pain as the large dragon laid on top of him Starscream struggled to vent what little air he could get. Nemesis rolled back over and turned to face the seeker.

Starscream was trying to get up when a large paw slammed him to the ground. Nemesis watched as the seeker struggled under his paw before bending down and grabbing him by the hips. He pulled as the seekers back legs clawed at his muzzle. A tearing and screeching sound echoed through the woods before falling quiet.

Energon splashed onto the ground as the lower half of the seeker hung from the giant beast mouth. Starscream twitched and vented heavily as he started to lose energon quickly. His armor was growing cold and he locked optics with Sideswipes. Finally after so long Starscream's systems started to offline and his optics dimmed and closed.

Nemesis Prime listened as the seekers systems stopped their struggle and shut down. He nudged the seekers front half and dropped the rest of the body. He growled happily and swatted the body parts toward the small dragon hiding. Sideswipe stared in horror as Starscream's body parts came to rest in front of him. He let out a loud screech that echoed through the woods.

 **AN: Don't forget to review!**


	7. Strange things are happening

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! Characters and places have been changed to fit the story!

* * *

The base was quiet as the rescue team came back carrying their heavy burdens. Jetfire lead the group carrying the top part of Starscream into the hall. Hoist and Scavenger carried the rest of Starscream. As they walked they left a trail of energon in their wake.

Red Alert was busy with Sideswipe. Sideswipe had ruptured his tanks when the cave ceiling had fallen onto his body. He was thankful that he sent Hotshot to take the kids home before they could bring back what they could of their teammates.

Blurr appeared moments after staying behind to make sure that the decepticons had left for good. He glanced down at a keening Sideswipe. The youngling was in shock from watching such an act. Red Alert was trying to fix and break him out of it at the same time.

"Sideswipe, enough." Blurr nudged him gently only to be pushed away. "Sides, I know it hurts." He was cut off again by a growl.

"No you don't!" Sideswipe glared at Blurr. "You didn't see what happened out there!" Optic fluid ran down his face.

Blurr growled at the youngling making Sideswipe flinch, "I saw what happened! Slag, we all saw what Starscream did out there!" Blurr ignored Red Alerts look, "The kids even watched before we got them out of the control room! We all had to watch as Starscream was ripped apart while we could do nothing." Blurr was muzzle to muzzle with Sideswipe. "We tried to get there as fast as we could, so don't tell me we didn't see what happened." Blurr turned and ran out of the room and down the hall. He needed to clear his processor.

As he ran he caught a glance into the repair bay. Jetfire was placing Starscream onto a table and trying to keep Swindle from climbing onto the table. Hoist and Scavenger both had an air of regret and sadness. He didn't watch for long racing out of base and into the night.

Hotshot turned up an hour later. He had to console the kids and take them home. He was surprised at what had happened. Never in all of his life did he expect a con to sacrifice himself for an autobot. Then again, it was Starscream and he never made sense when he did something.

"Slagging glitched pit-spawn!" Hotshot slammed his paw into the rocks around the entrance of the base. "Why did you have to go like that!" He hit the wall again before keening, "And I was just starting to like you being here." He leaned against the rocks shaking.

He remembers how Alexis held onto Rad and cried when Starscream stopped moving on screen. How everyone was shouting at Starscream to get up before that monster got him. The kids had to watch in horror as their new friend died to protect Sideswipe from offlining by the monster.

"Hotshot." Blurr walked up behind the younger. He inspected the yellow one before venting tiredly. "Come on, they may want us in there." He headed into the base followed by a depressed Hotshot.

When they got to the repair bay they noticed that Swindle was cocooned by the other minicons. He was whining and chirping frantically at the shell of his partner.

"Whats going on?" Hotshot asked as he watched the minicon.

Red Alert looked up from fixing Jetfire's optic. "He is having a bit of a fit." Red Alert turned back to Jetfire, "He tried to claw Jetfire's optic out just to get to Starscream's body." Pulling his medical laser back into his armor Red turned to the computer, "We are about to see if we can download his data files."

Hotshot and Blurr both looked at him in surprise, "But, Starscream is offline, dead. His processor should had shut down as well."

Red Alert nodded, "That's what I'm surprised about too. His processor is still online, but his shell is dead." He grabbed a cable from the computer and hooked it up to Starscream's processor. "It's so strange, I don't think even my teacher has seen this phenomenon before, and he lived through the first war." Red turned the computer on and started to download the seekers memories.

Swindle gave a loud high pitched chirped. They all cried out as pain flared though there audios. "Swindle, what was that about?!" Hotshot glared at the small red minicon.

Swindle looked at Hotshot before looking back at the shell of his partner.

"Creator?" A small voice echoed around the room before the computer started to go crazy. Static came over the screen and a loud roaring sound followed before everything went dark.

"What the slag was that?" Scavenger looked around the dark room. All the lights were out and even the computer monitor was out.

"I do not know." Jetfire looked at the lights and monitor. "What do you think, Red Alert?" He looked at the small red and white dragon.

"As I said before, I have never seen something like this." Red Alert started to try to get to computer running when Hoist stopped him.

"Listen," He lowered his head and opened his audios more to and nodded at the computer.

Red Alert and the others all copied his example and heard a low humming noise. "The monitor is on?" Red Alert looked at the large thing.

"Seems like it, but how?" Blurr came up onto Red's other side.

Suddenly the monitor came on and the loading of the memories was still going. Looking at the computer Red Alert started to check the systems. No one noticed the light blue and silver sparks coming from a greyed body.

The sparks kept reaching out from the greyed body of the offlined dragon. Optics started to flicker on in a white light. The minicons were the only ones to notice when they saw the light. They squeaked and chirped to alert their partners and protectors.

"Hey little ones what's-" Hoist started to ask in a calming tone before he noticed the body as well. "Starscream?" That caught everyone's attention.

The grey shell of their friend was sparking and the optics were white. The shell started to twitch and the helm moved from side to side.

"Starscream?" Sideswipe asked in awe. He had kept silent as the others talked, but now he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly the shell of the mech turned its helm toward Sideswipe. Lifting its helm, the bottom jaw hung brokenly. It tilted its head and the optics brightened a little.

"Starscream, is that you?" Jetfire approached the body. The helm quickly turned to him. Its broken jaw swaying with the momentum of it turning its head.

The 'offlined' dragon studied him for a moment before turning and studying the others. It suddenly gurgled and more blue and silver sparked shot from its body.

"Where are those sparks coming from!" Scavenger asked as he ducked as a shot came over his helm.

Red Alert looked at the body before finding the source, "It's his spark! All of these sparks are coming from his spark chamber." Red watched as the sparks turned into lightning and traveled along the wall. "I don't understand what is going on."

A stray lightning bolt hit a piece of scrap metal. The lightning turned a black color before magnetizing the scrap metal to the broken body. The front half of Starscream tried to stand as more scrap metal from around the room was dragged over to it.

Wires and energon lines came alive and reached for each other. Connecting to the lower half and the tail, all three pieces were pulled haphazardly to the front half. The body shivered as it was connected to all of its parts.

"Hey!" Hotshot shouted as Starscream's zombified body slide off the repair berth. It landed on its side and gave a silent scream of pain. "What do we do?"

Red and Jetfire had no idea what to do at this moment. They could only watch as the broken body got back up. It's one front leg dragging on the floor as it tried to walk. More scrap metal attached to the body making it harder for the zombie to move. Finally, larger pieces of metal trapped the body so it could no longer move or be seen.

"Is it over?" Scavenger approached the metal pile.

"Who knows." Hoist crept over to check on the minicons and see if they knew what was going on.

"Starscream?" Sideswipe approached the metal pile too. He nosed it and the metal didn't move. Jetfire pushed Sideswipe away from the metal not trusting it to suddenly do anything dangerous.

"Red find out what this is." Jetfire glanced at the medic from the corner of his optics.

Suddenly blue and silver electricity ran over the metal pile. Jumping back everyone watched the pile as more and more electricity ran over it. The more it happened the smoother the pile became. It even rounded out to appear like-

"An egg." Blurr looked at the blackened metal object.

"It appears so." Hoist walked around the metal egg before noticing something. "Hey Red, your cable is still attached to Starscream." He pointed to the cable leading into the computer.

Quickly Red Alert ran over and started to get the computer to run scans on Starscream. It came back with a scan of Starscream's protoform curled up like an unborn sparkling. The scans showed that the protoform was regenerating using the scrap metal the lightning pulled to the body.

"Amazing." Red Alert showed the others what was going on. "He is healing by himself."

"Is he going to look the same?" Sideswipe asked looking at the protoform on the screen to the black metal egg.

"I don't know." Red alert watched as the scans showed the data, "He had extensive damage before he came here. I just never had the time to give him an overhaul. Now it seems like he is upgrading and fixing the damage."

"He should be offline." Scavenger looked at the screen before feeling everyone glared at him, "Not that it's a good thing! Starscream was ripped apart and had basically no energon in his systems, he should be dead."

"That he should." Jetfire nodded before turning to leave the room. "I suggest getting some recharge. We did not lose anyone again." He exited being followed by his minicon partner.

"He's right." Hoist moved to follow. "I survived when I was supposed to offline maybe this is a thing for our group." He smiled and everyone nodded.

As everyone left Red Alert watched the data before also leaving. He picked up his partner and Swindle. The day started out in tragedy but was now ending with more questions then answers.

' _Dark, it was so dark. It's warm, why is it warm?'_ A voice echoed in its own processor. 'Tired.'

' _Sleep for now my child. When you wake next, you will be new.'_ Another deeper voice echoed. It was familiar and he knew he had heard it before from somewhere.

' _Creator?'_ And just like that the other fell into recharge.

* * *

 **AN: Don't forget to review!**


	8. Memories of the past

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.

AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.

* * *

Ch 8

Red Alert studied Starscream as he twitched inside of the metal egg. The scans showed that he was getting stronger and all of his healing was almost complete. ' _What are you waiting for? Can't you see we all miss you?'_ Red walked around the egg, careful of the cable that allowed him to keep an eye on the other.

Red Alert had been watching Starscream for the past two days. The kids had yet to come back after witnessing the other's apparent 'offlining'. "Come back to us soon, Star." He patted the shell before walking out of the repair bay.

Hotshot and Blurr were watching the monitors when Red Alert walked in. "So how is he?" Hotshot turned and Blurr nodded.

"Starscream is healing and if I'm not wrong he will transform out of that egg soon." Red Alert smiled happily when the others cheered.

"That's great!" Sideswipe jumped up next to him.

"Heh, So he pulled through, he really is a survivor." Blurr smirked as everyone nodded.

"Considering he was a decepticon and second in command to lord mega-idiot, it's great." Jetfire walked up to the monitors, "Starscream survived for vorns being beaten by him. He is a strong warrior."

"Seeker." Scavenger corrected getting everyone's attention. "Seekers, they were to map out the planets and find energon." He nodded at the hallway. "Starscream said before he became a decepticon he was a scientist and explorer. That explains why his armor was not as sturdy as us and why it was light."

"So he might be upgrading to a more battle ready form?" Hoist looked at the hallway too.

Red Alert and Scavenger both nodded, "Seems like the logical thing to do."

Jetfire listen to the conversation remembering back to when he first met Starscream. Jetfire was the reigning champion of the sky racing circuit in Vos. He was going to pick another shuttle class when he had spotted the young silver seeker sitting against the wall glaring at the others. The silver seeker was smaller than his companion who was laying on the metal ground enjoying the races.

" _Hey you!" Jetfire called, everyone looked around till he pointed at Starscream. "I want to race you."_

 _A young purple seeker who was lying at Starscream's side laughed, "You are so going to lose." He nodded up at Starscream, "Star here is too fast for you."_

 _Jetfire snorted and growled at the purple seeker, "Who asked you, you glitch." He did not see the silver ones red optics narrow at the comment. He was too busy listening to everyone laughing with him._

 _Getting up Starscream walked purposefully over to Jetfire. He held himself confident and with grace back then._

" _You want a race?" Starscream asked waiting for a reply. His voice was smooth and sly._

 _Jetfire stopped and nodded his head smiling. "Yeah, come on seeker show me what you got." Jetfire and the seeker walked up to the starting line._

 _Jetfire watched as the seeker scrapped the metal ground with his sharp talons. His back claws digging into the metal as he prepared to fly. Jetfire readied himself for take off, thrusters burning in excitement._

" _Ready, set," A blue female dragon waved her fan tail in the air, "Go!" She waved it down fast and Jetfire took off._

 _Looking behind himself Jetfire saw the seeker was just standing there watching him. It would appear as if he decided not to go at the time._

 _Starscream was biding his time letting the overconfident shuttle class get the lead. He looked at his trine mate who smirked back and nodded in delight. Smirking back Starscream took off right at that moment._

 _He could feel his thrusters power on, the wind brushing so delightfully over his wings. Starscream purred and spotted the shuttle class. True to his name Starscream poured all his power into his thrusters cutting through the wind like a knife through butter._

 _Jetfire was too overconfident back then. He thought the seeker would be slow and the race easy, he was wrong. Starscream shoot pass him with the wind screaming as he sped by. The seeker looked like a silver shooting star as it screamed in the wind cutting through the air._

 _Within moments, Jetfire knew his racing crown was gone. He was bested by what would later be considered the fastest seeker alive. Starscream had won and he had lost._

 _Walking over to the seeker who pushed through the congratulating crowd Jetfire stopped him, "Nice race, maybe we can have a rematch another time?"_

 _Starscream snorted and shook himself, "Not in this spark time." He turned and walked over to his trine mate, but stopped and turned back to Jetfire, "Maybe if you mature enough then I may reconsider it." And with that the two seekers left the racing area. Both disappearing into the Vosian night._

 _War broke out a deca-vorn later. He never got to have a rematch with the silver seeker. Jetfire was forced to grow up and mature as the war progressed. He had only met the seeker once during the war._

 _It was when a silver seeker with purple decepticon marks rammed right into him biting a chunk of his back plating out. The only clue to who it was, was the signature scream of the wind as he barreled passed the shuttle and into the fray. After that Jetfire and his group were sent to help the minicons as they left the planet with decepticons in pursuit._

Everyone jumped when the alarm from the monitors went off. Jetfire was knocked out of his memories and looked to see what was going on. It was Thrust group and a minicon signal was active.

"Come on, the decepticons can't get this minicon." Jetfire lead the group to the warp room. "Red Alert I want you to stay here and guard the minicons and kids when they get here." Red Alert nodded and watched the others leave.

Red Alert returned to the monitors to watch the upcoming fight. The minicons all gathered around him as well.

Back in the repair bay blue sparks of lightning ran down the shell on the metal egg. The protoform opened its new optics and flexed it's new claws. He brushed the metal of the shell with the tip of his tail. He was not ready to come out, he wanted his trine.

' _Brothers, wake up.'_ The optics closed again as the protoform fell back into recharge.

In the dark halls of the enemy two stasis pods sat almost forgotten by the other side. The two forms moved around in them. Two pairs of blood red optics opened and lightning started to shoot from the pods. Outside the door only soft moans of metal could be heard.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait! My computer keeps getting some error when I post so the date does not change! So I am trying to post this from another internet engine to see if it works! Review if you like the story!


	9. Return of the enemy

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.

AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.

* * *

Ch 9

Rad and his friend finally came to the autobot base. It had been a bad few days and none of them wanted to come back yet. Sureshock, Grindor, and High Wire wanted to see their friend and so here they were.

"Let's go." Rad pushed the door open and everyone walked in. The base was quiet, no one was walking around. "It's like a ghost town in here."

"Dude where is everyone?" Carlos asked looking down the halls as they walked.

"Yeah, there should be someone." Billy looked into a room before they heard the minicons beeping and chirping.

"What?" Alexis ran over to the three minicons who were pointing into a room. "The repair bay? Don't tell me someone got hurt." She didn't want to remember what had happened a couple days ago.

"What is that?" Rad and carlos both asked as Billy and Fred could only gape at it.

In the middle of the room was a large black metal egg. It sat suspended in the air with blue and silver lighting running down its surface.

"Kids?" Red Alert called as he walked into the room. He spotted them looking at the metal egg that stood in the room. "Oh, I guess I should explain that."

The kids all nodded and their mincons sat down to hear.

"Well after you left," Red Alert began, "The others managed to run Thrust group off and get Sideswipe back here alive. Starscream was offlined in the fight as you heard when," He stopped and shook his head. "Never mind, we put his body on the berth and I fixed Sideswipe up. His processor was still working which is unheard-of. I was going to download it onto a data file to save and well..." He nodded over to the metal egg. "That happened not a couple kliks, uh minutes after I plugged his processor into the computer." Red Alert walked up to the egg and got shocked.

"Red!" The kids ran over to him asking if he was alright.

Getting up shakingly Red looked at the egg and then to the monitor. Starscream's protoform twitched and moved a bit before settling again.

"That has never happened before." Red Alert looked at the kids and nodded toward the door. "Lets leave him be for now."

Entering the monitor room the kids looked at the fight. "New minicon?" Fred asked looking at how the others separated to look for it.

"Yeah don't know what kind though." Red Alert turned his com on when Jetfire started to call him. "Yes?"

"Keep the lair closed!" Jetfire's voice echoed around the room, "Thrust just sent Sideways right at you and he's not alone." Jetfire's voice was grave.

"The monitors don't show anyone trying to get in here." Red Alert checked the computer data again. Nothing came up, not even the enemy. "Jetfire are you sure he's not trying to trick you?" Red looked worried before stopping.

A couple of weeks ago Starscream had showed him what a con can do. He and Starscream had been practicing, just grappling with each other.

" _I think Hotshot might have just hurt himself." Starscream looked over at the yellow dragon in worry._

 _Red Alert turned to see before feeling teeth on his throat. The sharp metal teeth had a hold of his neck and if he tried to rip away he would be bleeding badly. He felt Starscream smirked before letting him go._

" _Never trust a decepticon in battle, not even their words." Starscream laughed, "It will only cause you trouble and you will fall into a trap just by believing their words."_

"A trap." Red Alert mumbled to himself before his optics widened, "Jetfire it's a trap!"

And just like that a loud boom came from the monitors. The screens flashed in red and white as Ratbat got hit by the blast. The kids cried out, covering their ears trying to block out the loud noise.

In the repair bay, Starscream twitched and bared his teeth. Even enclosed inside of his protection he could still hear the loud explosion of a missile.

"Is everyone alright?" Red Alert called over the com, no one answered. "Scrap. Jetfire, can you hear me?" Red Alert called again.

"Barely." Jetfire's voice came crackling through the com.

"Ow." Sideswipe moaned as he shook branches off of himself.

"Got that right." Hotshot pushed a large piece of wood off of himself only to have another fall on him, "Hey! Watch it Blurr!"

Blurr glared at him before limping over to help Scavenger and Hoist. "Where are the cons?" He pushed against the tree with Scavenger to get it off of Hoist.

"No idea." Jetfire walked over and pushed against the trunk as well. "Red, can you scan the area?" Ratbat flew down to Jetfire and landed on his back.

"Yeah give me a second." Red Alert programed to computer to scan the area for the con signatures. "Nothing it's like they disappeared."

"Could they have used the warp to escape before the missile?" Sideswipe asked looking at the older dragons.

"Might have." Hoist finally got free of the tree and everyone vented in relief.

"Think again." Thrust reappeared from behind them.

"Thrust!" Jetfire growled stalking toward the other.

"Ah, ah, ah," Thrust waved a clawed paw in front of the shuttle class. "You don't want to do that, does he Nemesis Prime?"

Jetfire froze and the others seemed to pale at the name. Turning around fast Jetfire was met with a clawed paw hitting him in the helm. He was sent flying into the trees breaking them with the force of his body.

"RRROOOAAAAR!" Nemesis Prime roared and charged at the other autobots.

"Slag!" Blurr ran out of the way only to be hit by the large tail and thrown into Hoist. Nemesis grabbed Hotshot by his tail and stomped on Sideswipe. They both screeched in pain and struggled to get away from the clone of Optimus.

"Red, this is not good." Scavenger hissed as his back strut curved up like a scared cat. "Nemesis Prime didn't know what we could do when we went to get Starscream and Sideswipe from them. Now it knows how to take us out."

"Run!" Everyone in the monitor room yelled. The minicons beeped loudly worried about their friends.

Swindle sat there with the others whining in distress. He didn't want to see the others get killed by this monster. He had already lost his master, or almost lost him. His fins twitched and he listened closely. Metal claws were walking down the hall toward the warp room.

Turning, all Swindle saw was a long white and red tail tipped with a blade disappear down the hall. Tilting his helm he decided to follow the tail. When he caught up to it he chirped happily and jumped in front of the white and red dragon. The dragon bent down and scented the minicon, opening two slits on either side of its muzzle. It purred and nudged the minicon toward the warp room.

Swindle jumped and climbed the pure white and red armor of the dragon. It pressed a button and the warping commenced. They landed in the forest listening to the sounds of battle. Black claws dug into the ground as they found a vantage point on a cliff. The large dragonformer growled and hissed. Swindle jumped and combined with the large dragon.

Large thruster like components moved and swung forward resting of the dragons shoulder pads. Pink lightning raced down the thrusters and a charge was building. Taking aim the dragon fired two large beams of pink energy right at the large black dragon.

The large dragon went down with a pained yowl. Jetfire was just getting up and looked at where the beam had come from.

"No way." He gazed at the silhouette of a winged dragon standing at attention against the moon.

* * *

AN: Hey so it worked! Here's the next chapter! Don't forget to review!


	10. Back in the fight

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.

AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.

Ch 10

Starscream twitched in his metal egg. It was easier to move now, the time was right. He remembered the sound of a loud explosion. The new metal over his optics spiraled open. Orange optics had taken the place of his blood red ones.

Moving his helm around he studied his metal prison. Humming, he activated his transforming program. The black metal around him shifted and changed into his wings. He felt the metal begin to recede in a cascading effect. Metal moved to form the armor over his joints and protoform. Finally when the last of the metal slid into place he stood tall.

Walking over to the monitor he found his schematics and the data on himself. The data was still flowing into the computer.

"Hmm," He tilted his helm and pressed a part of his body. A close up of himself appeared. He noticed a couple of things different about his scans. Two large thrusters sat at the back of his hips. He took a look for himself.

The new additions were nestled between his wings comfortably. He shifted to get the feel of them and found them to be light. They seemed to be connected to his power supply.

He lifted his paw again only to notice that he did not have claws. He ran an internal scan and found his claws now could be sheathed inside the strong protective armor of his paw. Unsheathing them he found that his silver claws were now an obsidian black and just as sharp.

He stopped studying himself when he heard a roar coming from the hall. Growling lowly he stalked quietly down the hall only to find himself in the monitor room. He watched as the others on the screen were attacked by the black monster that tried to kill him.

"Run!" He could hear everyone scream at the monitor. He didn't need to stay there long. He could see the coordinates to where the other were. He started to walk down the hall when he stopped. A happy chirp stopped him in his tracks.

Swindle had come to investigate the noise he was making and had found him. He watched as Swindle bounded over to him and stopped in front of him. Starscream decided to smell his minicon partner to see if there was any problems with him.

What surprised him the most was that his olfactory sensor was much more powerful. He could feel four slits open as he vented in the scent of his minicon. He was happy to know the other was well taken care of and purred. Knowing Swindle would not let him leave by himself again Starscream nudged the minicon to come with him.

Standing up Starscream started for the warp room again and felt Swindles tiny claws dig into the seams of his armor in order to climb onto his shoulder pad. Plugging in the coordinates Starscream entered the warp panel and disappeared with Swindle.

They landed in a forest in Colorado. There were cliffs and trees everywhere he could see. His audio receptors caught the sound of screaming and screeches from where he was. He followed them to a cliff side and stared down at the fight. All the autobots had fallen to Nemesis Prime. Starscream glared down at the large black dragon and growled and hissed in distress.

Swindle seemed to know the battle was coming and Starscream allowed the other to combine with him. He suddenly felt the thrusters on his back move and swing forward. The thrusters rested against his shoulder pads heavily. He adjusted to the new weight and focused on the battle.

His optics suddenly focused as the metal lids that covered his optics moved. They spiraled and sharpened his vision even more. He felt energy crackle along the thrusters and felt the tell tale sign of the energy building up in a canon. Once the energy was built up he fired at the monster standing alone growling at its fallen victims.

The laser hit dead on and the black dragon fell with an audio shattering yowl. Everyone stopped in surprise as the large monster fell.

Starscream stood tall as the moon shined behind him when it came from behind the clouds. His shadow fell among the other dragons that were all in the clearing.

"No way." Starscream looked over at the one who had said it.

Jetfire had just managed to get up off the ground. He had been injured with most of his armor on his left side gone and circuits exposed.

Starscream jumped down and stood in front of his new leader. He hissed as Nemesis Prime stood up with much difficulty. Backing up he came side to side with Jetfire.

"I don't know how, but whatever you hit him with do it again." Jetfire got ready to fire on the large dragon.

Nodding Starscream started to charge his null canons. The pink glow brightened inside the thrusters. Bracing himself again he fired with just as much power as the first shot.

Jetfire watched as the pink energy beam hit Nemesis Prime again. Nemesis screeched again and fell.

"Thrust get out of here now." Jetfire ordered to the leader of the Decepticon group.

Thrust growled and ordered his retreat, "You haven't seen the last of us." They disappeared back to their base.

The two dragons stood there for a while before looking at each other. Jetfire smirked when he got to study Starscream for the first time.

The seeker was white with black designs outlining his optics and face. His chassis and underbelly was red with black side panels. His arms were a mix of red and white all the way to his Bitarlueus, the rest was completely black even his claws were black. The shoulder pads were a pure white. His tail was a solid red with white under paneling ending with a black tail blade. Starscream's wings were mostly white being outlined in red along the end panels. The top part had a black line going along the protoform outline of the wing joint. On his back legs there were white and red fin like appendages at the knee joint.

Starscream opened his wings to stretch them and gave Jetfire a look at the symbols on his wings. The symbol was a perfect combination of the Decepticon symbol and the Autobot one. The two were cut down the middle and combined like they were made for eachother.

"Love the new look." Jetfire eyed the other in appreciation. "Swindle must be happy, you go great with his coloring." He looked at the red and black fan like appendage attached to Starscream's back.

Starscream growled and swatted his leader with his tail. "Quite you." Jetfire watched in fascination as Starscream sheathed his claws and walked to were the others were.

"Thats new." Jetfire motioned toward Starscream's paws when Starscream looked at him. "You can now sheath your claws."

"That's not the only thing different." Starscream smirked and turned back to what he was doing. "So what now?"

Jetfire hummed for a few seconds before he decided. "The Decepticons got the minicon so I guess we need to go home." He started to try to get the others up with Starscream help. "This will take Red Alert days to fix all of us, not to mention if he has to rebuild something." Jetfire gave up in trying to get Blurr and Hotshot up.

Starscream picked Sideswipe up and laid him across his back after putting his thrusters back into place. "You have a scientist who is good at making weapons." Starscream looked back at Jetfire's surprised look, "I can help with the rebuilding part and I know a bit about repairing another." He nudged Scavenger awake who groaned and tried to stand only to fall back down.

"Oh?" Jetfire pulled Hotshot and Blurr over to Starscream and the others. "How do you know? If I remember correctly you were a scientist as you just said."

"A scientist who was also part of Vos exploration group." Starscream managed to get Hoist on his peds and over to Scavenger, " I lead a couple of missions and we had to know basic field repair."

"Makes sense now." Jetfire nodded before feeling Ratbat land on him. "Red, get us home." The feeling of the warp locating them and the sudden feeling of being displaced wrapped around them before they were gone.

 **AN: Hey everyone! I decided to put this ne chapter out early so here you go!**


	11. Finally Back

**Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.**

 **AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.**

* * *

Ch 11

When they got back the kids and Red Alert stood there waiting for them. Stepping off the warp floor Starscream winced when the kids squealed and attached themselves to his legs. Red Alert gave him a nuzzle as he passed to get to the injured dragons.

"Good to have you back in one piece." Red moved on to the others.

"Starscream your back!" Alexis had tears in her eyes and Starscream bent down to nuzzle against her side. She hiccuped and garbed his muzzle and hugged tightly.

The other kids grabbed onto his neck and hugged just as tight and Starscream purred in contentment for the first time in what felt like vorns. He was finally care and loved for since losing his trine.

"You look really different." Carlos and Billy both pointed out.

"Yeah and it's a good difference." Rad petted the seeker behind the head. He rubbed the seem just behind were Starscream's helm met his neck.

"I feel different as well." Starscream turned his head to look at him. "What other viruses I still had are gone and my protoform now has no deformities from past damage."

"So you're like a new dragon?" Fred asked resting his head on the seekers long neck.

Starscream hummed, "Kindof like that." His optics glowed a soft orange in delight.

"Your optics are orange." Alexis rubbed her tears away staring in awe at the orange optics.

Starscream looked at her in question before she got her makeup kit out of her back pocket. Opening it he looked at the mirror she had in her hands. He was met with soft orange optics that no longer had what humans called eyelids. He focused on his new look and watched in amazement as metal covers spiraled with his adjusting sight.

"Cool." Carlos watched as well as the metal lids spiraled into different focus.

"What do they do?" Fred looked at Starscream.

Starscream was listing what he could now see in his processor. Ultra violet, heat, zoom, and underwater like sight. He told the kids that and he wasn't even halfway done in figuring out what sight he had now.

"Explains how you hit Nemesis Prime from were you where." Jetfire limped over to them and watched as Starscream gave him a look of concern.

"You ok?" He walked over to Jetfire.

"Yeah nothing my self repair can't handle." Jetfire smiled at Starscream happy to see the seeker no longer hiding his emotions. "So now going to show your emotions?"

Starscream snorted and bumped Jetfire in the chassis. "I think it's a good change since I'm stuck with all of you." He laughed as Jetfire bumped him in the side.

Jetfire was a little surprised to feel the seeker more solid. His armor no longer seemed to give as easily as it had before. Now looking at him he saw that even though Starscream was still as skinny as ever his front and back legs seemed to have gotten a bit thicker.

"Armor upgrade?" Jetfire nodded to Starscream's legs and sides.

Starscream nodded and shrugged, "I think so from what the computer said, then again I got a bit distracted at the time."

"Seriously?" Jetfire laughed.

Looking sheepishly Starscream just shrugged, "I had to do other things, for instance saving your aft!"

"Star?" The two dragons looked back into the room to see Sideswipe onlineing his optics.

Jetfire nodded over to the young dragons and Starscream nodded, "Yeah, it's me." He touched muzzles with Sideswipe.

Sideswipe gave him a once over, "You look different."

Smiling grimly Starscream nodded, "Yeah, it's what happens when you get close to dieing."

"Starscream?" Hotshot managed to get himself up and walk over to his apprentice and the red and white seeker. When Starscream nodded Hotshot jumped onto Starscream nuzzling the side of his neck. Soon the others joined in as they woke up. They all purred including the seeker in joy.

"Come on guy let's get us all repaired." Jetfire called everyone to follow him out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm going to need to do a lot of repairs on everyone. Also Blurr, your gun tail is beyond my abilities." Red Alert looked at the snipper guiltingly.

Starscream came up next to Red before the snipper could say anything. "I can fix it. My scientific area was mostly weapons." He nodded at Red who smiled in relief.

"Looks like you have a partner for the repair bay." Hoist laughed limping badly.

Scavenger grinned and walked slowly as not to irritate his wound. Jetfire, Red Alert, and Starscream helped their injured comrades into the repair bay. Jetfire took the kids away so Starscream and Red could work without stepping on one of them.

"I'll handle the minor damage and the weapons." Starscream walked over to Blurr first to repair his tail and remove the damaged gun.

"Right, thanks." Red Alert walked over to Scavenger who was the most damaged.

The repairs took the both of them a little over four hours to complete. Starscream opted to upgrade Blurr and Hotshot's weapons. The finishing touches would be made another time after they recovered.

"So what weapons do you think Star will create for us?" Hotshot laid on the repair berth next to Blurr.

Shrugging Blurr looked back at the door, "Who knows, but if he was one of Megatrons top scientist before the viruses we could be looking at his own personal creations."

Hotshot smirked, "That would be so cool. Imagine our own fusion cannons!" Blurr nodded before the two of them went to sleep.

Starscream was looking over schematics for the weapons he was going to upgrade for Blurr and Hotshot. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Alexis walk into the room with Sureshock.

"What are you up to?" Alexis looked up at Starscream.

Starscream brought his head down and let the human and minicon climb on and placed them onto the council. When they got off he pointed up at the screen.

"Plans for Blurr and Hotshot." Starscream used his sheathed claws to point out certain areas. "Blurr will be able to transform his gun into a energon sword for close combat. Hotshot's gun will shot more than once, three rounds at a time." The modified weapons on the screen showed the animation for the weapons. "They will need to relearn how to use them though."

"Looks complicated." Alexis kept staring at Starscream who vented and turned to her.

"What do you want to ask?" He moved his muzzle close to her.

"Why did you do it?" Alexis had started to get tears in her eyes. "Why did you have to die that way out there against that monster?" She couldn't hold back her tears.

"It was the only way." Starscream closed his optics. "If I had just laid there Nemesis Prime would have killed Sideswipe, I just hoped to buy him time. Did you want Sideswipe to die?"

"No, I don't want any of you to die!" Alexis clamped her hands over her heart and Sureshock whined in despair.

Swindle snorted and smacked his master with his tail. Starscream looked at him and growled before a song like sound came from him. Swindle nodded and walked over to Sureshock nuzzling against her. **(1)**

"What was that?" Alexis wiped her tears away as she looked up to Starscream. It was hauntingly beautiful.

Starscream huffed and made the beautiful sound again. It reminded Alexis of how the whale's sing from the documentaries she and the boys had to watch in science class. Starscream sang a couple of note before stopping and looking at her.

"Good, you stopped crying." He nudged her side. "That is an old seeker song. In the old days before the prejudice of my race we used to sing Cybertron to sleep." He sat on the ground facing her, "It was our duty given to us by the youngest brother."

"Youngest brother?" Alexis snapped her fingers after thinking about that term, "One of the primes?"

Starscream chuckled before shaking his head, "No, before the primes there was Primus and Unicron. They decided to make a race based on themselves together. They created the two brothers, Krane, the oldest and a grounder, and Vos, the youngest and a seeker. The two brothers were to watch over the cybertronian race." Starscream humed the same tune instead of singing it, "Vos came up with the songs as his voice was beautiful. Many grounders fell asleep to our songs."

"What happened?" Alexis sat on the edge of the council listening to the story. Sureshock and Swindle came over and both laid next to her wanting to hear more as well.

"Krane stopped trying to stop the scruffles of the other cybertronians after the defeat of Unicron. Vos had to split his time between teaching the new fliers how to fly, teaching them to sing, stopping fights, and exploring other planets." Starscream shifted as he kept talking not noticing Jetfire walk into the room, "One day Vos just disappeared into the night. After that things got complicated, the cities that the seekers and fliers stayed in came to hate them. Most were chased out and left to survive alone in the wild." Jetfire listened to the old story never really hearing it from the seeker point of view. "Vos came back and rounded everyone up. He took them to a place where all fliers can just be themselves. The city was made from living crystals. Some of the crystals reached so high most seekers made dares to try to fly up to the peak. It was a paradise for all seekers." Starscream optics were glazed as he recalled the memories of his beautiful home.

"What happened?" Alexis could tell something bad had come to pass.

Venting Starscream looked sadly at her. "Vos was killed by his older brother who had become jealous and power hungry." Alexis gasped in surprise, "In memory of him the seekers and fliers named our city Vos, we were Vosians. Over time the city became independent of the other cities. One of the reasons why they tried to wipe us out." Starscream growled at the last part.

"Who ruled over Vos?" Alexis needed to know the details about this.

"The son of Vos and his mate, Starshine." Starscream smiled at the enthusiastic girl. "I'm the last of that line now. The bombing of Vos wiped out the rest of my family."

"Not many seekers got away?" Alexis could see the sadness that Starscream was trying to hid.

"No, not many of us could outrun the fires and the destruction raining down from the skies." Starscream just sat there remembering the feel of the debris falling on him and the tiny claws of the seekerlings, groundlings, and other youngling fliers holding onto him as he flew them to safety on a cliff miles from Vos. They got to witness first hand the destruction of their very home. "I managed to save a couple of youngling seekers and fliers. The groundlings I grabbed and let jump on as I flew by them. A seeker's instinct is to save a youngling and sparkling. We could never hurt them, it's against our programing."

Jetfire backed out of the room after hearing the last part. Seekers bombed the nesting grounds back on Cybertron. They only found two alive, a carrier and her sparkling. The carrier managed to tell them what happened before she offlined. The sparkling was given to Ironhide to be raised. He hadn't seen the youngling before he had to leave on his mission, but he did remember it was yellow.

"Something is not right." Jetfire mumbled as he walked down the hall.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone decided to give another chapter for my birthday! Hope you like it, don't forget to review. Also for those who are wandering, yes, Jetfire's team will meet up with Optimus team but that won't before a couple of chapters. We still have a long way to go and many more dragons will be coming to earth.**

 **(1) Starscream among other seekers now sound like lugia, You can look up lugais sounds on YouTube if you need to know.**


	12. Rescue in the Night

**Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.**

 **AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.**

* * *

Ch 12

In the jungle of the Amazon the Autobot team walked in the mud. It had been a couple of days since his return and Starscream stayed closed to Jetfire as the path was a little tight. Scavenger and Hotshot followed after keeping close to each other as well.

"Man this sucks!" Hotshot growled as his paw sank into the deep mud. "I keep stepping in the deeper part of the mud and almost getting stuck." He tugged at his paw till it came out.

"Just keep moving Hotshot." Scavenger pushed the smaller forward on the path.

"Hey watch it back there!" Hotshot grumbled and trotted away before running right into Starscream.

"Seems the rain made this trek a bit difficult." Starscream muttered as he stepped on the dry part of the path. "Hm they seem to be fighting again." Starscream looked behind himself and spotted Hotshot get stuck again.

Jetfire looked aswell and chuckled, "Well can't help it. The minicon's signal came over the computers and we need to get to it."

"Hm I guess-" Hotshot ran right into him from behind. Starscream tried to steady himself but his paw landed on the wet mud and slipped and fell onto his side in the mud. He growled as Hotshot tried to make it look like it was not his fault. "You are going to pay for that." Starscream growled as he stood back up.

"It was an accident!" Hotshot pointed at Scavenger, "He made me do it."

Scavenger looked at Hotshot, "I only pushed you a bit and you then ran off and ran into Starscream, how is that my fault?"

Before Hotshot could open his mouth Jetfire broke the fight up, "Scavenger only helped get you moving, Hotshot. Starscream, Hotshot apologized to you for what he did. Oh, and Starscream, you can get him back for that later." Jetfire shook his head. 'Honestly, they act like sparklings!'

Starscream growled one last time at Hotshot before walking back to take his place at Jetfire's side. Once there Jetfire started to walk again feeling the smaller flier's presence next to him.

"It's like he's Jetfire's second now." Hotshot watched the two.

"I think it was decided by all of us after Starscream came back and helped us." Scavenger nodded over at them. "It does make sense, Starscream was SIC of Megatron's army and has experience making the decisions bad and good."

Hotshot turned to Scavenger, "So he has his old place back in the form of SIC of our group?" At the nod Scavenger gave, Hotshot vented. "Yeah I guess it was bound to happen, after all 'A leopard can't change its spots.'" He smiled.

Scavenger just shook his head, "You and those human sayings." Scavenger rolled his optics. "Are you even sure that is the saying?"

"Get down!" Starscream shouts as the sound of a missile pierces the air.

Scavenger and Hotshot hit the muddy ground and the missile flies right over them. Thrusters pierce the air and Starscream takes off to fight the other fliers. Jetfire stays grounded covering Hotshot and Scavenger under laser fire.

"When did the cons show up?" Hotshot shouted as he ran for cover behind a large tree.

"They came out of the jungle in front of us!" Jetfire called back ducking as a laser shot came close to his face. "What do you think?!"

"This is bad." Scavenger grumbled firing his own shots from his tail.

"More like they have _bad_ shots!" Hotshot smiled and hit Demolisher in the shoulder. "Ha, got ya!"

"Stay focus the minicon must be around here!" Jetfire called over to them before looking up into the air.

Starscream was being double teamed by Thrust and Cyclonus. So far Starscream suffered minimal damage while the other two had some impressive wounds.

Starscream managed to hit Thrust with his unsheathed claws and cut Cyclonus's thigh guard with black blades that glowed red. The blades came from the black part of his wing Jetfire noticed as Starscream flew low to the ground.

"Sir!" Sideways came out of the jungle holding the minicon panel. "I have the minicon!" Thrust gave the signal to retreat. The cons disappeared before the autobots could stop them.

"Scrap!" Hotshot slammed his paw into the mud. "They got another one!"

Scavenger watched him and shook his head. "Hotshot we can't always win them. Starscream was outnumbered in the air and we were under heavy fire."

Starscream landed next to the rock Hotshot had taken cover by. He was limping badly on his back right leg and seemed to favor his left wing as it was pulled close to his body.

"Is everyone alright?" Starscream glanced at Hotshot who growled at him and turned stomping away. "What's wrong with him?" Starscream had started to finally get Hotshot to open to him and now he was acting like he had before.

"He's just mad." Jetfire stepped up next to him. "He'll get over it. How are you?"

Starscream ran a self diagnostic to get the damage, "My wing has a couple of scratches from their talons and Cyclonus got a luck shot at my leg. Over all damage a couple of cut cables in my leg with damaged and burned armor, my wing is just surface damage nothing my self repair can't fix."

"Does it hurt?" Scavenger walked up to Starscream and looked at the scratches. They didn't seem deep.

Starscream snorted and looked at Scavenger, "Yeah, fliers wings are highly sensitive, we have a lot of extra sensors in them. So they are hurting like you won't believe." He got a look from the other two who started to laugh.

"You hanging you with the kids is making you talk like them." Jetfire grind.

Starscream raised an optic ridge before his tail smacked him in the back of his ankle guards. This caused Jetfire to slip and land in the mud.

"Oops." Starscream turned and limped the same way Hotshot was going listening to Jetfire grumbling about him and Scavengers deep laughs. He found Hotshot sitting on the ground glaring at the mud. "Come on, It happened to everyone." When he got the glare that had been directed at the ground, he shook his head. "Not all battles can be won."

"Yeah, well I would love to see you try to say that to the minicon that's in their hands!" Hotshot stood up facing the seeker.

"I've had to say it to my own trine once. There is always another chance to make it right." Starscream turned around and nodded his head over to the other two who were awaiting. "Come on they're waiting for us." Hotshot followed still a little mad about the poor minicon, but Starscream was right. They could always try to save the minicon later.

Once they arrived back at the base they all headed to the wash racks. The kids had school today and wouldn't be there for another two joors.

Starscream stepped under the cleaner and let it run down his armor. He fluffed up his armor and let the cleaner get under it. Spreading his wings out he flapped them to help get the mud that the cleaner couldn't reach out of their joints.

"Hey!" Hotshot cried as he was splashed with the cleaner. "Stop that." He glared as Starscream left with a grin. Before Hotshot could say anything more cleaner was hitting him courtesy of Jetfire and his large wings. "Come on!" Hotshot groaned.

Scavenger walked by after he had finished and grinned at the poor yellow warrior, "This is why you get the wash racks farther from fliers." He walked out laughing deeply.

Hotshot stayed under the shower until he felt like he was clean enough. By then Starscream had visited Red Alert and had his back leg fixed from the damage.

"So who's turn is it to go and scout around tonight?" Sideswipe asked randomly to everyone in the room.

"Hmm." Jetfire thought as he tried to figure out who should go.

Starscream decided to make his mind up for him, "I could go." When everyone turned to look at him he shrugged, "I need to stretch my wings out some more." At the nod everyone went about their jobs before the kids came. When they did they started to talk about their day and ask how things went for the others.

Starscream had told the kids more stories about Cybertron and the legends. Alexis wanted to go with him one day to see the prophets ship. Starscream admitted that he hasn't managed to translate all of the pictures and legends. When the kids left for the night Starscream rested for a couple of hours before he had to go and scout.

Swindle yawned and stretched as he woke up. The sun had set hours ago and the moon was just hitting its peak. It was time for his master to get to his duty.

"Master, get up." Swindle pushed against the seekers head.

Starscream opened his optics and looked around. When he saw Swindle there he huffed and got up to stretch. "Ok, I'm up." Starscream jumped down from his berth and Swindle jumped onto his back.

Walking down the corridors Starscream listened through the other doors and heard the occupants all in recharge. Humming he continued till he came to the entrance hidden in a cave. His metal steps echoed off the stone walls.

Starscream took a deep intake of the cold air as he stepped out of the cave. Swindle chirped and ran around on his back being careful if the wings. Starscream shook himself and opened his wings getting ready to take off after feeling Swindle dig his claws into a seam in his armor.

"Starscream!" Jetfire's voice echoed out of the cave as the larger flier came trotting up behind him.

Starscream tilted his helm and looked back at his leader. "Yes?"

Jetfire stopped as he got alongside the smaller flier. "Be Careful out there. MECH has been spotted in the area earlier this morning by Blurr."

Starscream's metal lenses swirled closed a bit as he took this information. Swindle chirped worriedly at him before combining with his master. "I have the protection I need." Starscream glared at Jetfire. " I am no longer weak."

"I know, but you are still part of my team." Jetfire cut in front of Starscream as he tried to walk away. "I am just worried."

Starscream's glare softened and he nodded, "I will be careful." He then nudged Jetfire in the chest plate with his helm before moving on. "I can promise I'll come back in one peace." He took off quickly into the cold night air.

"You had better keep that promise!" Jetfire called after the retreating white spot. He was answered by a loud shriek from Starscream and he smiled before going back into the base.

An hour into the scouting and Starscream still hadn't found anything. He was far way from the base by now but kept going further from it. He decided to make a route back to base using the canyons incase MECH really was there and had spotted him.

Up on a ridge MECH had been monitoring the skies for any aerial dragon. They had been there for most of the day and yesterday. The men finally had a break when they spotted a white speck in the skies flying toward them. They contacted Silas and he told them to bring the dragon down by any means. They loaded the metal bolas and aimed at the dragon.

Just as Starscream started to turn to head back he heard a noise cutting through the air. He turned in the direction just in time to have his left wing and leg get wrapped in metal rope. He shrieked in anger as he fell from the sky. Using his right wing and his thrusters he managed to land on a large cliff. He hissed and struggled to get out of the ropes. He then heard panicked humans screaming about where he landed.

"This is bad! He landed right on the roof!" One of them cried.

Starscream struggle even more as humans and there dragon knockoffs came in close. One of the men ran between them and waved his arms.

"Stop! If we add more weight to the roof it will collapse!" He was ignored as the men moved in. Starscream managed to get his back legs under him and lunged forward. His jaws clamped down on one man's arm and he hurled him at the others.

"My looks like we have a fighter on our hands." Silas watched from his mount.

Starscream glared and hissed before he managed to finally claw the metal ropes apart. Standing up he kept his head low to the ground and his back arched. Wings spread out threateningly with his tail swishing in aggression. Silas ignored the danger he was putting his men in and ordered them to engage the seeker.

"Stop!" The same man as before called.

Everyone stopped, but not because of the man's cries. A loud cracking sound echoed from below everyone. The men turned and ran but the roof gave under them and they fell through the camouflaged roof. Silas glared down into the hole as the dragonformer landed in the middle of one of their secret labs.

Starscream landed on his side heavily when the ground under him collapsed. 'A roof? Who decided to camouflage a roof for rock?' Starscream shook himself to get the debris off of himself. He didn't have a chance to really recover before bullets were being fired on him. He hissed and backed away from the stinging of the bullets hitting his reinforced armor.

He stepped back and felt something under his back paw break open. Starscream didn't have a chance to look behind him before more bullets rained down on him. He screeched in fury finally getting fragged off at the humans. He charged them and knocked a large group away.

Hissing Starscream smashed into some of their computers and he tried to find another way out. Trying to fly up was a big 'NO'. He needed to find another way to get himself out and away from MECH.

Starscream didn't feel the sharp claws dig into the seams in his neck and chest. He was distracted by a small weak chirping sound. Turning quickly he spotted a black dragonformer being loaded into a trailer being pulled by a knock off. He locked his orange optics with the silver ones that were begging for help like they did so long ago.

The spell was broken by another barrage of bullets as the trailer closed. Starscream screeched and charged through the men in front of him again. Making sure that the men were injured he speed off out of the tunnel that the trailer disappeared through.

Once out of the tunnel he took to the skies again. He was running on pure coding now. He spotted the trailer and gave a loud furious shriek before descending onto it. Starscream hit the side of the trailer with the force he gathered when descending from the skies onto his target, If this was a battle and the trailer was an enemy, the enemy would be dead before they hit the ground.

The trailer fell over onto its side. A large dent was in the hard metal side. The contents of the trailer whimpered and whined. He could hear the seeker huffing and sniffing around the trailer he was in.

Starscream kept circling the metal trailer trying to find a way to open it before the men came to get it back. He finally found the back and clawed through the thin metal. He reached in and pulled the black dragonformer out. He didn't have time to really look the other over before they were surrounded.

Starscream stood over the others body and hissed at everyone. He then sent a beacon back to base. Jetfire would be sure to get it and get them out of here.

Right before Silas could say anything the two dragonformers suddenly disappeared before their eyes.

Starscream smirked as he felt the tell tale pull of transwarp and welcomed it. Grabbing the black dragonformer with his back claws the pull finally took them away from the danger. When the light cleared he was welcomed by familiar walls. He took a step away from the other and turned to look at him.

The black dragonformer was just that, completely black with spikes and silver optics. He bent his helm down and nudged the shaking dragonformer.

"You're safe now, Makeshift." Starscream purred and felt the other nudge back with a small whine.

"Starscream!" Jetfire and Red Alert came running in. "Are you alright!" Jetfire looked him over as Red Alert looked Makeshift over.

"Yeah I'm fine for now." Starscream looked up at Jetfire's face before feeling Jetfire nuzzle the side of his helm.

"Thank Primus." Jetfire mumbled before backing off and going back into leader mode. "What happened?"

Shaking his head Starscream told him all of what happened, "Got jumped by MECH and handled it myself. Rescued Makeshift and got him here, that's the short version of what happened."

"Oh then who are they attached to your front?" Jetfire looked down at Starscream's chassis.

Looking down quickly Starscream hissed when he saw two small human sized drones attached to him. "Get off!" He shook himself again to get the parasites off.

"St-stop!" One of them cried getting woozy from the shaking.

"Starscream!" Jetfire called again and Starscream stopped trying to shake his unwanted pest off. "You two can let go of him."

The two drones looked at each other before nodding. They let go of Starscream and landed flat on their backs. Before they could do anything a black paw landed in their chassis claws still unsheathed and covered in blood.

"Give me one reason I should not put you two down." Starscream hissed ignoring the look he was getting from both Red Alert and Jetfire.

"Please!" The red and black drone cried as Starscream started to put pressure on their small bodies. "We will be good, please!"

"Don't hurt us, not again!" The yellow on whimpered looking up into Starscream unforgiving optics.

Starscream shuttered his optics and let the two crawl out from under his claws. "Your lucky I'm not that Starscream anymore." He turned and walked over to Red to help him with Makeshift. Swindle chose that time to uncombined with his master and studied the two drones from his favorite perch.

"Friends of yours?" Swindle chirped at Starscream getting the attention of the two drones.

Snorting Starscream almost laughed, "No." Swindle nodded and watched the two drones studying them as the studied him.

* * *

 **AN: Wow that was a long chapter. Here are some new faces appearing, can you guys guess who else will show up in this fic? What about pairings, who will be with who? Hmm, guess we will need to wait for a while. Again I will say that yes Jetfires team will be meeting Optimus team later.**


	13. Makeshift's start

**Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.**

 **AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.**

* * *

Ch 13

Helping Red Alert move Makeshift turned out to be a big problem. Mech had removed almost all of his armor, weapons, and components. Just walking made Makeshift cry out in pain as cut wires sparked.

"He's going to be put into stasis just to take care of all of this damage." Red said as they finally made it to the repair bay.

"Yeah." Starscream pushed up against Makeshifts left side as Makeshift started to lose his footing. "Keep going." Starscream nuzzled against Makeshifts muzzle to encourage him.

Makeshift moaned but kept walking with the two helping him to the medbay. Once they came to the med bay they walked him to the medical berth.

"Up you go." Red Alert walked behind Makeshift as Starscream crawled under his stomach. They both lifted and pushed the black dragonformer onto the medical berth.

Once up he vented heavily and started to shake in pain and exhaustion. Red Alert hooked him up to a machine that put him into stasis. After he was put into heavy stasis Red Alert and Starscream got to work.

"Many of his components are missing. Luckily they didn't find all of his weapons." Starscream remarked as he scanned the young shifter.

"How do you know him?" Red Alert patched a wire that had been sparking.

"Found him." Starscream began to explain how he found him and as he did he remembered how bad it was.

 _It was another raid like any other. Megatron decided to attack a autobot science lab to retrieve materials for the scientists of his army. Starscream volunteered himself and most of his seekers to help take the defences out of the lab._

 _So here he was flying point in a mass of twenty one seekers. Seven trines flying together to overwhelm their target. Looking down Starscream could spot the grounders running to keep up with the shadows of the seekers._

 _A chirp to his left made him look over at his trine mate. Skywarp flew closer to his tail then Thundercracker who flew close to his right wing. As third wingmate Skywarp was considered the weakest in the trine, but his trine knew better. Unlike himself, Skywarp could hold off a grounder by himself without backup._

 _Skywarp chirped again and shuddered fluffing his armor out. He was uneasy about this mission even with so many trines as back up. Giving the other a fanged grin Starscream purred back. Skywarp glared and huffed before turning away from his leader._

 _Starscream gave a silent laugh before focusing back on their target. They were getting closer and he needed to be alert._

 _A few minutes later they could see the metal building. It was almost as tall as the crystal point in Vos was. The building towered over the other building in the area. Meaning it wasn't as secluded as they were lead to believe. He screeched to the other seekers before they started their attacks. When they got their orders they split in a frenzy, each roaring a screeching in vosian._

 _Starscream lead his trine and another for the main building. He sent his missiles into the metal wall weakening the outer protection. Thundercracker used his sigma ability and let out a large sonic boom. It his the weakened wall and the wall collapsed letting the 6 seekers into the building._

 _Starscream landed heavily as his trine and the other opened fire on the autobot scientists. He didn't pay any mind to the falling screaming dragons around him. He walked to the computer and connected a wire into it._

 _Downloading the files and data from the main computer didn't take long. He smirked when he was finished. The data was important for the army to move forward. Experiments and weapons Starscream hadn't come up with were now in his claws. Just as he was about to turn to join his trine he heard a squeak._

 _He stopped dead at the squeak. His programing took over telling him to find the sparkling. He turned and scanned the room. Stalking with his head low he tried to find the scent._

 _A clatter from behind him had him turning quickly all his systems alerting him to danger. He caught the autobot scientist who had tried to attack him and threw him against the wall. They both hissed and growled loudly. Starscream's back arched before he propelled himself at the other. The scientist didn't have time to react and found himself on the floor leaking large amount of energon from his neck and chassis from deep wounds._

 _Starscream stared down at the scientist that was losing his life fast. He could taste the others energon on his glossa as it leaked from the chunk he had ripped from the others neck. Growling once again he threw his head to the side and threw the chunk from his mouth at the wall. His glossa slid out cleaning the energon from his muzzle._

 _The squeaking came again and Starscream pin pointed the direction. Glaring once again at the scientist Starscream walked around the offlined dragon in disgust. His long strides took him over to a glass container labeled "Failed: Project 0993325" under that was the termination date for the experiment._

' _It was to be destroyed today?' Starscream walked around the container before grabbing it and pulling it onto its side._

 _The contents inside squeaked in fear as it was moved. It knew its creators where going to terminate him. He started to cry in despair as it knew its end had come once it stopped being moved around. He listed to his creators steps around his container before they stopped. Sharp claws slashed through the top of his container and opened a large hole in it. He crawled out slowly not knowing what to expect from his creator. When he looked up it was not his creator, but a sleek silver seeker looking down at him._

 _Starscream clawed the container opened when the sparkling started to cry. Once the sparkling came out Starscream got a good look at him._

 _The sparkling was small for a grounder. Spikes decorated his body and his armor was pitch black. Starscream could barely make out any facial features of the sparkling. It's silver optics look at him in surprise and wonder._

 _When Starscream took a step away to find his trine he heard the little steps of the sparkling following him. He glanced at it and it turned its head down quickly and slowly crawled to his back pede and chirped quietly._

 _Not knowing what to do he picked up his back pede and watched in surprise as the sparkling flinched waiting for him to kick it. Grumbling under his breath, Starscream turned and picked the sparkling up by the scruff handle. He stepped over the body of the autobot and out into the area where they came in._

 _The sparkling didn't know what to do. Where was its creator? How was he going to be terminated? So confused it watched the seeker turn and start walking out of the room. He followed instinctually after the seeker before he stopped. The seeker turned and looked at him. The sparkling turned his head down not looking into the other's optics. He was punished before for looking at one of the scientist even his creator in the optic on more than one occasion. He didn't know he had been chirping until the seeker lifted his back pede off the ground. The sparkling flinched when he noticed and waited for the kick to come down on him._

 _It never came and he was picked up gently by his scruff handle. His creator and the other scientist never picked him up so carefully before. Instead they would grab him harshly and throw him into that container. He swung as the seeker walked over a body. The sparkling looked at it and didn't know how to react to the fact his creator was offlined. The fact the seeker just walked over it like it was nothing was new to him._

 _Starscream climbed out of the hole and walked along the edge of the building. The edge was not large enough to walk without having a good balancing system. He then jumped onto a lower building and stood there on the roof. The sparkling started to struggle in his jaws so Starscream sat down and put the sparkling between his front pedes._

" _Never thought I would find a sparkling here." Starscream started to must toward himself. "Autobots think we are monsters and yet here you are, a sparkling that was about to be terminated." He shook his head, "Disgusting."_

 _Roars and screeches reached his audios and Starscream roared back to them. The sparkling looked up and him and tried to roar as well only for a squeak to come out. Starscream chuckled at the Sparkling before reaching down and picking him up. He flew into the sky followed by the seekers who all fell inline behind him. There mission was done, they had the data needed and some equipment if what the grounders were carrying was anything to go by. Now the hard part was to explain the sparkling to his master._

 _Getting to the decepticon capital was easy even with all of their bedens. The seekers split from Starscream as he flew towards Megatrons throne at Dark mount. The only seekers who hesitated were his trine and he had to sent a calming thought over the bond to get them to leave as well._

 _Landing in front of the throne Starscream bowed lowly to his lord. Megatron did not look happy to see him and glared down at the small seeker. He took a closer look and growled when he saw a black sparkling hanging from his SIC's jaws._

" _Why do you have that vermin?" Megatron got up and stalked closer to the two._

 _Starscream put the sparkling on the ground and backed of slowly keeping close to the floor. "I found him in the lab about to be terminated."_

 _Megatron scoffed and looked the sparkling over. It would be a large grounder from the look when it grew up. A possible fine warrior if he could have it trained right. When he got closer it squealed and dashed to hide behind Starscream's front paws._

" _Tch, weak. What use do I have for something so weak?" Megatron glared at Starscream and started growling at the seeker. Getting ready to pushed the seeker over a kill the sparkling._

 _For once Starscream held his ground since he was the only thing keeping the Sparkling from being killed by Megatron. "He could be a great spy in the future. We just need to wait and see what he can become."_

" _Waste energon on a sparkling that will not survive training?" Megatron laughed loudly. "Nice try, Starscream."_

 _Just as Megatron got closer the sparkling changed color and his spikes shrunk until he looked like a miniature version of Megatron. Both Starscream and Megatron stood there looking at the sparkling until Megatron made a decision._

" _You will raise the sparkling, I trust you can handle something so simple as that." He glared at the seeker before walking back to his throne._

 _Starscream nodded before nudging the sparkling the now was back to his pitch black color._

" _Come, Makeshift." Starscream lead the sparkling behind him deep into Dark Mount._

"And I spent a long time training Makeshift to be a good spy. He made himself a great spy after I was done raising him." Starscream finished his story as they finished fixing Makeshift.

"I didn't know about the labs." Red Alert looked down at Makeshift who stayed in a peaceful stasis.

"Not many knew, I only found out by killing them and stealing their data." Starscream looked down at Makeshift.

"Well, he had a good mech raise him. Did you raise any others?" Red Alert asked Starscream.

Starscream tried to find the memory files but all came up blake and staticy. "The memory files seem to have been hit hard by the virus. I have to wait till they all have been fully recovered." Starscream scanned his processor again to see how much still needed time to recover.

"So?" Red Alert looked at the seeker after checking on Makeshift one last time.

"May be another month till all memory files recover." Starscream shook his head and started to walk out of the med bay.

The two walked in silence back to the other room. When they came in they saw the chaos they had missed. Jetfire was growling at the drones and so was his minicon. The room was trashed. Monitors were scratched and panels were ripped from the walls exposing wires.

"What in Primus happened?" Red Alert gapped at the scene.

Starscream growled and stalked over to the two drones. Once they saw Starscream approach they started to shake. Starscream snorted loudly and pushed against Jetfire's face to get him to move. Jetfire growled and moved, his tail swishing in agitation.

"What did you cretons do?!" Starscream stalked closer, forcing the drones to back into a corner.

"We pa-panicked!" The red drone cried while the yellow one nodded.

Starscream snapped his jaws together in front of the two. "Liars." Swindle watched from his perch glaring at the interlopers. His partner was not pleased with these two drones and he understood that. "You were trying to contact the Nemesis, weren't you!"

The two drones nodded in fear. Starscream lunged for the two who screeched in fear. Instead of ending their existence, Starscream had scooped them up in his jaws. He looked to Jetfire and growled before leaving the room.

Jetfire stood there glaring at the retreating form of Starscream and moved once he had disappeared. He walked over to the monitors and took in the damage.

"What happened?" Red Alert asked after he felt it was safe enough to approach.

"Those monsters decided to try to hack our base. Luckily Starscream updated the mainframe and firewalls." He vented heavily, "It will take awhile to fix the damage to the walls and screen though."

"And what did Starscream growl to you?" Red Alert tilted his head to get a better look at the work Hoist and Scavenger would have to fix themselves.

"He was taking them to his room." Jetfire shrugged, "He didn't really say much though."

"Fun." Red Alert left the room to go to his room for recharge. He needed it with what had happened tonight.

* * *

 **AN: Happy 4th of July! Don't forget to review!**


	14. Twins, Two return again!

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.

AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.

* * *

Ch 14

Starscream walked to his door and put in the codes to unlock it. The door swished open and he walked into it. As he passed his berth he felt Swindle jump from his back.

The two drones kept struggling in his jaws. Growling deep in his throat, Starscream dropped the two on the ground. They got up and quickly backed into a corner as far away from Starscream.

"Why did you grab onto me?" Starscream watched the two drones.

"W-We didn't h-have much ch-choice." Frenzy, the yellow one, tried to say. Starscream scanned him using his new optics. Frenzy seemed to have some damage to his vocoder.

"So you jumped onto a rampaging Dragon and hoped that it could get you out?" He started to pace around the room.

"It worked!" The red drone, Rumble, defended them.

Snarling, Starscream turned on them fast, "That was the most idiotic thing I have ever heard. What were you thinking!" He stomped his front paw in front of the two as they tried to get away from him. "You have been missing for years! I can remember when we couldn't find you two and how Soundwave acted after the news." He glared down at them.

"Sire?" Both Frenzy and Rumble whimpered when Starscream had said Soundwaves name.

Starscream vented as he felt his anger diminish. "I will return you to him when I can." He turned and jumped onto his berth. As he curled up and laid his helm on his paws, he felt Swindle wiggle under his helm and between his paws. "Get some recharge the two of you, but if you do anything like you did in the other room, I will deactivate you myself!" He closed his optics not bothering to look at them.

Not a few moments later he felt the two move in the room. His wings twitched catching the vibrations of the two. They climbed up the berth and settled themselves against his chassis. They whimpered and whispered to each other before finally going into recharge.

Once they did Starscream really look at them. Rumble was missing armor and a couple wires were sparking. Frenzy had a vocoder problem and it was obvious that there was something wrong with his left optic as it was dimming and brightening earlier. They both had a couple of scratches and burned where MECH must have tried to get inside to their wires and cables. He shut his optics and wrapped his tail around the two.

Night wore into day. The morning sun's ray shined into Starscream's room creating a beautiful orange and red display. The door opened and quiet steps made their way over to the berth.

Just before the intruder went to wake Starscream he opened his optics. The swirling metal lids revealed his orange optics which glared at the one who came into his room.

"Sideswipe, what do you want?" His raspy voice was quiet as he did not want to wake the drones and Swindle.

"Remember you said you would help me with my brother?" Sideswipe looked and the ground shuffling his pedes. "I think it's time."

"Yes." Starscream watched the youngling fiddle around before he had enough, "I will be out in a couple of minutes."

Sideswipe smiled and ran out of the room. Starscream laughed at the eager youngling running back to the monitor room. He uncurled his tail from around the drones and started to get up. Careful not to wake Swindle he jumped from the berth.

His quiet steps weren't enough as the drones had woken to him uncurling his tail from around them. They watched him leave and then looked to the still recharging minicon. The red minicon was curled up in a small ball and seemed to be recharging peacefully. Not wanting to get into trouble with Starscream they moved over to the minicon and curled up next to it. The fell asleep to the lower purrs of the minicon and the warmth it gave off.

When Starscream arrived at the monitor room he saw Sideswipe pacing back and forth. He was lucky it was so early in the morning. With no one else awake it would be easier to talk to the older of the twins.

"Ok, I'm here." Starscream came and sat in front of the monitor and turned it on.

Sideswipe still hadn't stopped pacing. "I don't know what to say to him!" He turned again, "How do we contact him, it's been so long!" He turned again to go the other way.

"Sideswipe! Keep pacing back and forth and I will do something I will regret!" Starscream hissed at Sideswipe who came and sat at his side. "Now, I've opened communication to the neutral colonies-" Starscream started but was interrupted.

"How did you do that?" Sideswipe looked up at him in amazement with his tail wagging excitedly.

"I have watched Soundwave a couple of times." Starscream shook his helm, "Anyway, I might not be as quick and good at the communication network, but I can manage this." He typed in some coordinates onto the keypad. The monitor showed the colonies and eliminated all but one. "Here, this is where your brother is."

"But? How did you know which colony?" Sideswipe was flabbergasted at the fact Starscream had found his brother so easily.

"You two are twins, the same spark." Starscream pointed to the colony, "I just put in your spark signature and there it was. Had to eliminate the signal here though since it would have picked you up too."

Turning back to the screen Starscream started to type some commands into the computer. Sideswipe watched with anticipation as the seeker sent a call through.

"Here," Starscream moved from the monitor and Sideswipe took his place. "It should go right to where he lives. I will be right here."

Nodding, Sideswipe waited for his brother to finally answer. Suddenly the screen flashed and revealed a yellow and silver dragonformer. His fins on the side of his helm matched his brothers and he had a black underbelly.

"Who is this calling at this fragging time?" Sunstreaker growled not even looking at his brother.

"Sunstreaker?" At the sound of his name Sunstreaker looked up and saw a dragonformer who looked a lot like his twin.

"Who are you?" He looked closer and his optics flashed, "Sideswipe! What happened to your paint!? I worked hard on that!"

"Sunstreaker! Please calm down." Sideswipe tried to calm his brothers rant. "I changed my color so the decepticons wouldn't be able to tell if I had a twin."

"All that hard work trying to keep mine and your paint in perfect condition-" Sunstreaker didn't even acknowledge his brother.

Starscream had enough listening to this, "Hey, shiney!" Sunstreaker stopped to look at Starscream as he pushed Sideswipe away, "Your brother wants to talk not hear you complain about paint."

"And who are you?" Sunstreaker glared at the seeker.

"Second in command of Jetfire's group." Starscream held his wings high to show his rank. "Now talk with him at least without interrupting him." Starscream backed from the computer and Sideswipe took his spot.

"Brother, can you please come here?" Sideswipe looked at him with pleading optics, "We need more bots."

"What's in it for me?" Sunstreaker asked after seeing his brothers pleading optics.

"You and I can fight Decepticons all we want and we can play pranks like we use too!" Starscream's glare and response of 'Not on me!', went unheard. "You have got to have felt the missing gap in your spark since our fight! Please, come to earth and we can be together again!"

Sunstreaker looked at his brother before venting, "Find but I am so repainting you back to your original color, and I will be the official painter of this group!"

Starscream locked optics with Sunstreaker before nodding, "Very well, You will probably be a challenge for Knockout if you are as good as I have heard."

"Please, no one has ever bested me in the art of painting and waxing." Sunstreaker held his muzzle up in disgust.

"Very well, when will you be arriving?" Starscream needed to know when the other would arrive so he could get Scavenger and Hoist to work on clearing out the room next to Sideswipe and demolishing the wall.

"I will be there in a few solar cycles depending on how fast the ship is." Sunstreaker then looked to his brother, "See you soon little brother!" The computer cut the transmission and Sunstreaker image disappeared.

"See that wasn't so hard." Starscream started to walk away back to his room where he left the two drones.

"Starscream!" He stopped and turned his head, "Thank you!" Sideswipe smiled and turned to run down the other hallway happily.

Shaking his head Starscream just kept walking but froze. HIs wings quivered and he keened. Shaking his head he backed up against a wall and growled. Optics became unfocused as he tried to figure out what was happening. As he tried to refocus his body fell to the ground. He managed to let out a weak chirp before falling into stasis.

Somewhere on the Nemesis Vehicons were going crazy trying to figure out where the screeching metal sound was coming from. Once they had located the lower deck as the main source they went down to check it out. With Starscream gone and Arachnid on the ship, the ship itself had become more dangerous to travel around. Arachnid walked the hall looking at each vehicon as if they were her prey. This just made them all fear what could be down in these lower decks.

The sounds kept getting louder and louder before they stopped all together. The vehicons had located the door that had been holding the sounds behind it. They each looked at each other before one of them walked to the door and entered the code to open it.

Inside the room was dark. The metal walls looked to have been torn apart and bits of metal laid scattered on the ground.

They could hear something walking around in the dark. It was big and heavy. Something to their left was also walking around. This one a little lighter than the other.

The vehicons decided to use the lights in their chest to brighten the room as they had tried the light switches earlier and it didn't work. Their lights shined around the room and they still couldn't find what had made the noises. Walking in further into the room they stopped in fear.

The two things were growling now. A pair of red optics shined in the dark to their left and a silver pair shined right in front of them. Before they could scream a sonic boom was let loose after the silver optic creatures wings shined silver. The boom broke their audios and they all laid on the ground holding their helms in pain.

The silver optic creature looked to its companion and chirped. It's companion hummed back and the two faced the wall of the room. Letting its wings power up for its sigma ability it let loose another powerful sonic boom. The wall disintegrated before the two and they both jumped into the open sky.

They had a mission to do and they were going to finish it. They needed to find their third and bond with him after testing his resolve. This was a life or death mission now as their original bond was destroyed after they had awoken.

* * *

AN: We are adding more characters! Now can anyone name these Seekers that appeared? Also any suggestions on any characters you would want to see in this fic?


	15. Return of the Lost

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.

AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.

* * *

Ch 15

Red Alert kept running scan after scan on the white and red dragon. Each time the scan showed nothing was wrong with Starscream. Venting in frustration he turned to walk out for a bit.

"How is Screamer?" Hot Shot came around the corner.

"You know if he heard you calling him that you would have been hit with his tail." Red Alert chuckled sadly.

"So?" Hot Shot asked again.

"I can't seem to find why he went into stasis lock." Red Alert and Hot Shot started to walk to the meeting room where the others were waiting.

When entering the room, everyone stood at attention. They waited for Red to give them an update on what had happened to their friend.

"As I told Hot Shot here since he is so impatient," Red Ignored Hot Shots "Hey!" and continued. "I can't find a reason for Starscream to fall into stasis. I have ran scan after scan on him and still nothing." Red Alert kept passing the room.

"Well could it be something to do with seekers?" Scavenger rumbled laying on the ground.

"That would probably be the thing," Hoist came to say, "As autobot, we have no idea what seekers are actually like. The seekers flocked to Megatron like so many other aerial types. Jetfire's kind is the closest thing to a seeker we had at the time." Hoist rubbed his claws against his chin in thought, "Could it be something important?"

The others thought for a while before Jetfire stood up, "Trine." He mumbled. He remembered Starscream talking about how a Trine was important. The bond formed is stronger then a Spark bonded pair. Almost as important as a split spark to its twin. "The bond between him and the other two must have broken somehow!"

"Bond?" Hotshot asked looking at his leader.

"A trine bond," Jetfire started to pace trying to remember all of what Starscream had explained to him, "The bond act as a tether to the reality of this world. It's much like a split spark or bonded pair. The only difference is that it's with three seekers of the same kind. One dies the other two can live, two die the last remaining one dies. He never explained how or exactly what happens to really cause it." He stopped and looked at the gaping faces looking at him.

"Dies?!" Sideswipe looked at him in fear.

"Oh come on!" Hotshot yelled stomping the ground, "We just got him back and now he is going to dies again!"

"Not if we can help it." Red Alert walked back to the repair bay.

When he got there he was shocked to see Swindle sitting on the berth next to Starscream.

"Swindle?" Red Alert asked before an alarm went off. "What the?" Red Alert walked back out and ran to the monitor room were the others had gathered. "Whats going on?"

"Seems like seekers are running amok up above." Hoist pointed to the two forms flying above and shooting of lasers. The ground around the buried ship rumbled and the bots had to stabilize themselves.

"They seem determined to get here." Blurr grumbled as Jetfire lead them to fend off the two seekers.

"This fire power is unreal." Scavenger walked beside Blurr who agreed. "These two seekers are of the larger species, bodies built for heavy damaging blows."

"You can tell?" Hotshot glanced back at the wrecker.

"It's obvious," Scavenger nodded. "Starscream is built for flying fast and striking quickly. It's in his programing to leave a battle if he can't win, these two are built to keep fighting."

"Alright," Jetfire turned to his team, "We need to get these seekers to stop. Bring them to the ground and we can win this battle from there."

"Got it boss." Hotshot smiled.

"Bring them down and keep them there, got it." Sideswipe nodded.

Scavenger and Blurr both silently nodded in understanding while Hoist and Red Alert hummed.

"Let's go." Jetfire walked out of the cave glaring up at the two seekers. He opened his wings and took off toward the two.

The seekers both looked at the flier coming at them. Scanning him they hissed and prepared their attacks.

"Scrap!" Jetfire flapped his wings hard to dodge the oncoming lasers. The seekers flew right by him and turned mid air and fired at him again. Jetfire flew fast and spun to dodge the next lasers.

"Jetfire!" Hotshot started to fire at the two seekers. All his shots missed and the purple and black seeker turned and fired one shot at him. He went flying from the blast and hit the rock behind him.

"Hotshot!" Jetfire tried to fly down to him, but was cut off as the larger blue seeker came flying at him. "Grrr, stop fighting us!" Jetfire shot a couple of blasts but was hit from behind by the purple seeker who had appeared out of nowhere.

Looking down Jetfire could see Red Alert running from teammate to teammate trying to repair them as the seekers turned their fire power back onto them.

'This is ridiculous! These two just keep coming and the purple on just disappears and reappears.' Jetfire watched the two closely seeing how they were working together. 'Wait something isn't right, They fight together perfectly but they act like there is more to it, like something is missing.'

The purple seeker suddenly glowed and a sphere appeared around it. The seeker disappeared only to reappear behind Hoist and biting his leg.

"You little," Hoist kicked the seeker in the helm and it yelped taking off to the sky. "Jetfire, we are being beat by two seekers! Not even Thrust is this good at fighting!"

"Yeah, He usually makes a mistake by now." Hotshot fired at the seekers again.

Blurr hid behind a rock and fired shots with the upgraded gun on his tail. "They're moving quickly too. Can't get a clear shot."

Suddenly the blue seeker charged at Jetfire who turned to face it. Just as he felt the claws coming down a melodious cry pierced the noise. The blue seeker frozen along with its companion.

Another seeker had appeared from the base. His orange optics glared at the two who shivered. With a low growl the new seeker turned his thrusters to full speed right past them. As he passed the wind screamed and threw the two away from the shuttle class.

"You ok?" Starscream had managed to use the speed he gained to fly right back to Jetfire's side.

"Yeah," Jetfire looked at the two seekers who flew a little away glaring at Starscream and him. "Are they-?" Jetfire looked at the smaller seeker next to him.

Starscream nodded. "Yeah, That's my trine." He looked at the two sadly, they did not appear to recognize him at all. "The bond snapped, that's why I offlined for a while back there. A thread still remains but I need to hurry and get them to recognize me." Starscream looked to Jetfire.

"Ok," Jetfire started to fly to the ground, "I'll keep everyone out of the way." As he flew he commed the others to get them to move for cover.

"You sure?" HotShot's worried voice came over the com.

"Yeah," Jetfire joined them on the ground, "We need to stay out of this." He looked back out to see that the two seekers were flying around Starscream.

Up in the sky Starscream watched his trine mates as the flew in agitation around him. Thundercracker flew closer to him growling in challenge. Skywarp stayed further away and followed Thundercrackers lead.

'This how you want to play?' Starscream hissed and allowed his wings to open fully in the air, his fins on his legs opened and angled out. 'Then let's play!' With that he shot at them and knocked them off balance.

Starscream scanned the two as they righted themselves. Skywarp would be the easiest to rebond to. Thundercracker would be harder just like the first time. Making a decision Starscream shot at Thundercracker to get him to retreat for a couple of seconds. When he did Starscream could do this safely.

He flew close to Skywarp and sang a melodious song. Skywarp seemed to slow and looked at Starscream closer. His red optics kept searching the other as he had before. Skywarp was trying to see if he was the real Starscream and still had the ability to be his leader.

The two kept staring at each other before Thundercracker came from behind a tower of stones that had formed from the canyon. Thundercracker roared loudly in rage charging Starscream.

Starscream flew out of the way and made the same melodious sound again. Skywarp warbled and chirped with a tilt of his head.

Skywarp kept scanning the red seeker in front of him. Though he did not look like he did before, he could feel the thread of the bond pulling him to this seeker. Looking at Thundercracker he knew the other couldn't feel it yet. They had come looking for their last member and here he was right in front of them.

Skywarp gave an answering sound and flew closer to Starscream. After Starscream gave the sound again Skywarp didn't hesitate and sang back in harmony. They flew next to each other before Thundercracker roared again. Skywarp was then given the command to stay out of this fight and he flew away from his partners.

Starscream watched as Thundercracker hissed and growled. Starscream flew to the ground with Thundercracker following. They landed and started to circle each other before Thundercracker charged.

Though the other was larger than him, Starscream had been the more agile of the group. Jumping to the side and swinging his tail down he tripped the large blue seeker. Before the other got up Starscream jumped onto his side to hold him down. Flashes of their trining kept coming back into their processors as they struggled with each other. Finally Starscream managed to grab the other by the throat and laid down on top of him.

Thundercracker struggled for a couple of seconds before going limp. He could feel the spark of the red seeker, silver optics widened in recognition. He sighed and went limp while growling lowly.

' _Do you remember?'_ Starscream's raspy voice came over the strengthening bond.

' _Yes,_ ' Came the reply from both of his trine mates.

' _Good_ ,' Starscream let Thundercracker up and Skywarp transwarped over to them much to everyone's surprise ' _Welcome back.'_ They rubbed their helms together happily.

* * *

 **AN: Theres another chapter done! Also tamersten, thank you for your review and you guessed right! As a reward, I have decided to grant your wish in later chapters.**


	16. New minicons!

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.

AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.

* * *

Ch 16

Red Alert patched everyone up after the little battle outside of the base a couple days ago. It looked like they had added to their numbers again this time with another two seekers. Things were starting to look up.

Currently Scavenger, Hoist, and Makeshift were moving boxes out of another room. The room was the same as Starscream's but slightly bigger since the two new recruits wanted to stay together.

The door opened and Starscream came walking into the room with Swindle chirping and growling.

"Starscream?" Red Alert came to meet him.

"Red." Starscream nodded and sat down facing the other. Swindle climbed till he was laying on top of Starscream's helm. Red tried not to laugh at that. "Thundercracker and Skywarp want minicons of their own." He paused looking at the other, "I do not know what to do." He sighed.

"My it hasn't even been a week yet. They want minicon partners? " Red Alert asked and got a nod in return, "That is up to you and Jetfire to decide."

Starscream seemed to be resigned to this fact, "Why did you all decide to make me second?"

Red smiled, "You have the experience and know how to keep others in line." He got a growl at that. "But seriously the decision is on you and Jetfire."

"Hm," Starscream got back up only for two small drones to fall on top of him. "Rumble, Frenzy I thought I told you to not do that!" He looked at the two who were on his back, Swindle glared at them for added support.

"Heheh." Rumble laughed while rubbing his helm. "We were just bored and the med guy wanted to test on us."

Red sniffed at that, "I am not going to test on you, I am trying to help fix you two. Frenzy still has problems talking and you just aren't helping."

"N-no I don't" Frenzy tried to speak but his voice glitched again.

Starscream shook himself to get rid of the pesky drones. "As I have said before, OFF!"

The drones yelped as they were thrown off Starscream. Swindle smirked from his perch down at the two as they landed on the floor.

"I'll talk to Jetfire about the minicons then." Starscream walked out leaving Red Alert to round up the two drones who were now running from his paws as he tried to grab them. "Poor Red." Starscream laughed with Swindle as they walked.

They found Jetfire in the monitor room looking over the screens.

"Monitor duty? Aren't you the leader or are you on punishment?" He stepped up next the the large shuttle class.

"Starscream." Jetfire nodded and went back to the screen. "I am looking to see if I can find out what Thrust and his group are planning."

"Good luck. If I remember correctly their ship is not on earth." Starscream watched as the screens flickered. "Thrust tends to say things in battle and give alot away."

Swindle having enough of the flickering screen jumped onto Jetfire and nipped at a sleeping Comettor's tail. The blue and red minicon jumped and turned to face Swindle now awake. The two then started to playfully nip and jump from their partners backs as they played a bit of tag.

Starscream kept an optic on their partners and moved closer to Jetfire so the two didn't have far to jump. Being so close to Jetfire Starscream noticed just how much taller the other was. Jetfire stood at least 7 heads taller than he did. Much larger than Megatron by 5 heads.

"What did you need?" Jetfire didn't even look at Starscream.

"My trine mates want minicon partners. I didn't know if that would be something you would want them to take up." Starscream waited as Jetfire seemed to mull over this.

"It will depend on the minicons we have. Some have not woken up from their disk yet." Jetfire thought for a couple of moments. "There is a thing about minicons, they will pick their partners, we don't." ' Though the Decepticons seem to be able to force a bond.'

"Then I will take them to the disk room." Starscream started to walk away as Swindle and Comettor finished their game. "You know, you are much more mature than you were when we first met." Jetfire turned to Starscream who didn't turn to face him, "It's a good thing."

He didn't see the smile that came over Jetfire's muzzle as he left. He had to go find where his trine mates had disappeared off to.

Just as he was about to open the bond to see where they were, a crashing sound echoed through the hall followed by screaming. "And I found them."

The scene he found when he went into the mess room was interesting. Hotshot was standing in the liquid energon with Sideswipe. Blurr was glaring at Skywarp who was trying not to laugh at the grounder who was dripping in energon.

"Skywarp what happened?" Starscream walked up behind his trine mate who yelped and turned quickly.

"Hi Screamer." Skywarp backed away from him.

"Stop calling me that." Starscream glared, "What happened?"

"He warped in here and scared Blurr so bad he fell into the energon." Sideswipe giggled joined by Hotshot as they got over their shock.

"Lair!" Skywarp called as he looked back at his trine leader with his most innocent look, "I didn't do anything!"

"Skywarp you and I both know you. You like to pull pranks when you can." Starscream turned to Blurr who was shaking the energon off of him. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, He's just lucky he's not the enemy or I would have shot at him for that." Blurr grumbled as he left the room. By then Hotshot and Sideswipe collapsed in a giggling fit.

"Come Skywarp." Starscream left the room followed by his hyper trine mate. "Where is Thundercracker?"

"Oh," Skywarp jumped and grabbed Starscream around the hips. "I'll take us to him."

"Skywarp!" Starscream and him disappeared in a flash of purple energy. Then they reappeared in front of Thundercracker. "I am going to kill you." Starscream growled as Skywarp got off of him.

Thundercracker raised an optic ridge as Starscream growled at Skywarp who quickly ran to hide behind him. "What happened?"

"Seems to be the thing to ask today." Starscream stood up straight. "I asked Jetfire about the minicon thing." The two waited with wide optics. "He said yes, but-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Skywarp tackled him.

"Thank you!"

"Skywarp off!" Starscream pushed the larger purple seeker off of him. "As I was about to say, minicons are not pets, they are your partners." Swindle came out of hiding and sat on Starscream's shoulder pads. "You must take care of them and protect them as they will do the same for you." Swindle nodded his helm agreeing with Starscream.

"Oh?" Thundercracker looked at the red minicon. "What should we expect from our partners?"

Swindle growled, hissed, and chirped to them. Starscream tried not to laugh at the looks on Thundercracker and Skywarp's faces. It was clear they did not understand Swindle.

"He said that they will act anyway they feel like." Starscream turned to lead his trine mates out of the room. "Don't be surprised if they don't act like Swindle or any of the other minicons here."

"Why?" Skywarp trotted up beside Starscream.

"They have their own personalitlies." Skywarp reserved one of Starscream's deadpan looks. "Here we are." The door opened when he put the code to unlock the door.

All three walked into the room which was filled with a couple of green disk. Starscream sat down and Swindle sat on his shoulder. Skywarp looked around the room running from one shelf to the other.

"How do we know which is the partner for us?" Thundercracker looked to Starscream, lost on what to do.

"You will feel a pull." Starscream placed a paw over his chassis where his spark chamber was. "Your partner will call for you and start to pull you spark to them."

Thundercracker hummed in thought. He may have long ago ignored Starscream trying to give him help, but that was along time ago. Taking his advice Thundercracker walked around the room slowly waiting for the tell tale pull of his spark.

There! He turned around and walked back two steps. A green disk glowed brightly as he approached it. He picked it up and held it. When he was about to ask what to do, it was decided for him.

His energy ran down his arm to the disk he held flat in his paws. A glowing light pillar came from the disk as it disappeared and a black minicon stood in his paw. Its glowing yellow optics looked up at him from a black and white muzzle. It's paws where a light blue and up to its hips were white. Its front legs were white along with it's tail.

"Kill!" The minicon said and jumped onto Thundercrackers helm hissing.

"Gah!" Thundercracker tried to shake the black minicon off but stopped at Starscream's laugh.

The minicon held onto the top of Thundercrackers head hissing every time the larger moved his head to dislodge him. It growled at the laughing one when the shaking stopped. When he looked at the red and white seeker, he spotted his cousin sitting on his partner's shoulder almost blending in with his armor.

"Cousin!" The black minicon called happily from his perch.

"What is it's name?" Thundercracker asked as he moved carefully trying not to let his minicon fall from his helm.

"Noname!" The black minicon hissed and stomped his paw down hard. Thundercracker winced.

"Need name." Swindle chirped to it. "You need to have a name now, cousin."

Huffing the black minicon sat down and looked at Thundercracker expectantly.

"Um." He thought for a while before coming up with one. "Snappy?" This caused the minicon to hit him hard again. "Zapper?" Again came a hit but not as hard. "Zapmaster?" No hit came as the minicon thought about this name and nodded.

"Named Zapmaster, Zapmaster will destroy any enemy!" The black minicon chirped and beeped loudly and slid down to Thundercrackers back.

"Well one down, and one to-" Starscream was cut off as Skywrap shrieked and ran back to them.

"He bit me!" Skywarp pointed at a grey and purple minicon walking over to them. It sat down in front of them and tilted it's helm.

"It did?" Starscream looked at his trine mate like he had finally gone insane.

"Yes! He hissed and called me a Slag-sucking scrap heap!" Skywarp waved his paws around then pointed to the teeth marks on his back leg, "Then he bit me."

Starscream and Thundercracker both looked at the minicon with wide optics. "Well, I did say they did have their own personalities." Starscream shrugged and got up.

"Come on you two." Starscream walked out of the room followed by Thundercracker and Skywarp. Skywarp kept watching his minicon follow his expecting it to bite him when he wasn't looking again. Just as he turned around, The minicon dashed forward and bit his tail.

"Ow!" Skywarp turned and glared at it, "Stop that!"

"Not stop." The minicon growled at his partner.

"Yes, stop!"

"Bit-brain!"

"Knock-off!"

"Mother fragger!"

"Piston head!"

"How long do you think it will take before they try to kill each other?" Starscream mumbled to Thundercracker.

"Maybe an cycle or two." They both watched as the insults flew from the dragon and minicon.

* * *

AN: Sorry have been having plot bunnies, but here's your next chapter! Don't forget to review it makes me write faster!


	17. Spiders can be easy prey

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.

AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.

* * *

Ch 17

Jetfire looked over the monitors again and frowned. "It's been too quiet."

"Thrust is up to something." Starscream watched the monitors as well as he sat beside the larger dragon. Their minicons were playing their version of tag again as they ran around their partners bodies. "He's only ever quiet if he is planning." He glared at the screens.

"Hmm. You know him the most." Jetfire looked at the other.

"Tch, I had no choice." Starscream's tail twitched in agitation. "I had to make him submit to me for the first couple of decivorns. It was not an easy task."

"I can imagine." Jetfire smirked at the others look, "Hotshot and I argued for the first couple of days we were here on earth after we woke up. Sometimes I still think he questions me and my decisions."

Starscream huffed and turned to look at the larger dragon. "He doesn't. He believes you have made the right decisions before. I mean look at me," Starscream stood and strutted away, "Obviously you have great taste." They both laughed before he started to walk to the door. "Swindle let's go, we have scouting to do."

The red minicon got out from under Comettor. The minicon ran after Starscream and jumped as he made it to the others tail. Starscream held his tail as still as he could while walking. Swindle climbed up his tail and to his perch on his partner.

"Scouting?" Swindle asked with a tilt of his helm.

"Hmm, we need to make sure that Thrust is not getting any ideas." He kept walking down the hall to the exit. ' _We are going to scout, meet outside now.'_ Starscream called through the trine bond.

' _Yes sir!'_ Came a mocking tone.

' _Skywarp if you think you are going to-'_ The other voice was cut off just as Starscream came out about ground. A purple ball of energy appeared and disappeared leaving Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"I will kill you." Thundercracker growled followed by Zapmaster's cheer.

"Screamer help!" Skywarp ducked behind him.

"Both of you knock it off." He turned to look at Skywarp, "Skywarp where is your partner?"

"Oh, Thunderclash was being mean again so I left him in the room." Skywarp hopped away before an annoyed growl came from behind him, "Or I thought I left him back at the room." Thunderclash growled louder as he flew up and onto Skywarp's back.

"One of these days he's going to make you pay for that." Thundercracker chuckled.

Shaking his helm Starscream looked to Swindle who just vented a sigh at him. Swindle then jumped and combined with his partner.

"Let's go you two." Starscream started to strut before opening his wings and flapping them. His thrusters activated and sent him soaring into the sky, circling his trine mates waiting for them.

Thundercracker hummed before running and thrusting himself into the sky. Zapmaster combined with him creating a large fin appendage like Swindle does. Spikes appeared along Thundercrackers back. He fell into the formation right behind Starscream.

"Why are you so difficult?" Skywarp glared at Thunderclash before jumping into the air. Thunderclash just snorted before combining with Skywarp. He created two large spikes along the seekers spinal strut and along with smaller spikes on the wings. "Where to?"

Starscream looked to the sky before deciding to fly to the west. "We fly near the border of Nevada and Utah."

"Why the border" Skywarp called breaking formation to fly next to Starscream.

Starscream didn't bother to tell Skywarp to get back to his position. "Utah is basically our territory to protect in a way. The planet is much smaller than our own. So one state is about the size of one of our larger cities."

"Oh?" Skywarp tilted his helm.

"Skywarp did you not pay attention when we were at the orphanage?" Thundercracker broke formation as well, flying above Starscream to look at Skywarp.

"Was I supposed to?" Skywarp glared back before both were thrown back by a gust of wind.

Having enough of what could lead into a fight between the two. Starscream activated his thrusters to full and charged right past the two knocking them off course. "Stop trying to instigate a fight you two."

"Sorry Star." Skywarp flew back into place along with Thundercracker.

They flew in silence for another hour when Starscream knew they had come to the border he tilted his wings and made a sharp turn. Using their sensors the trine scanned the ground only finding natural wild life and a couple of human campers.

The forest where thick so they had to fly low to the ground while scanning. Everything seemed clear as far as they were concerned.

A roar of rage echoed from further into Nevada territory. Starscream stopped and hovered in place while Thundercracker and Skywarp flew around him overhead. Starscream tilted his helm before flying toward the sound. He was being cautious enough not to make a sound while flying over the trees. When they came to the sound Starscream tried not to laugh.

' _Well, would you look at that!'_ Starscream said over the bond.

Skywarp flew close to see and started to giggle while Thundercracker outright chuckled.

' _Looks like someone found Airachnid.'_ Starscream landed on the rocks overlooking the tree that a seeker was bound to. ' _To think one of our own got caught and by a pitiful creature like her.'_

' _I feel like I know him.'_ Thundercracker looked at the large blue and gold seeker.

' _You should, that's Dreadwing, spark twin to Skyquake.'_ Starscream then got a thoughtful look on his muzzle, ' _If he is here and stuck then where is Airachnid?'_

Just as he said that a pained shriek echoed all around them. They turned their helms to the direction of the shriek.

' _Should we go see?'_ Skywarp was already taking to the air as he asked them.

"Breakdown what is your status?" Dreadwing was using his com to reach the other.

At the sound of the name Starscream's optics glowed brightly and he growled. ' _Come!'_ He took off with Skywarp and Thundercracker following quickly.

The shrieks and roars of pain grew louder as they approached. Landing on some rocks they saw what was going on. Starscream hissed lowly before looking at his trine, ' _I have a plan.'_ They grinned at him happily as they received it.

Airachnid stalked her prey and he held what was left of his severed arm close. He had many scratches and missing armer from their fight. He had puncture wounds all over and his tail hammer was gone. He vented hard as he fought the pain and tried to keep his optic on her.

"Oh, you poor thing." Airachnid walked around his left side causing Breakdown to quickly turn to keep her insight. "What ever are we going to do?" She paused and smiled, "I know, I will send your helm to that lovely doctor you adore!"

"You fragged up glitch spawn." Breakdown growled at her.

Airachnids optics narrowed and she stroke out at him with her spider like legs. The blade buried themselves into his spinel strut causing him to shriek loudly. "That wasn't a nice thing to call a femme." She ripped her appendages out of him and he sank to the ground.

"You are no femme." Breakdown vented out knowing what was to come.

"Well then, goodbye Breakdown!" She raised her spider appendages over her helm and struck out to extinguish the mech's spark.

Breakdown closed his optic and waited for the killing blow. They both froze when they heard a growl to their left.

Airachnid stopped and turned to look for the thing that stopped her. Red glowing optics appeared out of the surrounding trees walking slowly toward them. Its frame showed that it had large wings and carried itself with confidence. It growled again and stopped near them still out of sight.

"Starscream?" Airachnid asked since that could only be the weak seeker. Who else could it be! Red optics and seeker body, definitely Starscream. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?" She purred at Starscream.

Starscream didn't react, he looked to the fallen grounder and then back to her. He bared his sharpe denta and growled angrily.

"Oh you are worried about this piece of slag? Don't worry I'm just getting rid of him." She glanced at the seeker who still had yet to speak. "What's wrong can't or won't talk to me?"

Breakdown's optic had widened when she had first called Starscream out. He watched her as she turned fully toward him. Looking at the way she positioned herself, she was about to attack.

"Starscream run! She's going to try to kill you, get out of here!" He screamed at the seeker who just looked at him and snorted. 'You idiot leave!' He screamed in his processor.

Airachnid looked to him and back to Starscream. "Well, I guess you trust me more than your old friend here." Breakdown felt a stab to his spark when she said this. Knockout and him considered Starscream a friend even though the seeker could be a little eccentric and traitorous. "So how are we going to play? Want to wait your turn while I finish Breaky here or do you want your turn first?" She smiled.

Starscream snorted and shook himself before letting out a loud piercing almost melodious sound. Airachnid raised an optic ridge while Breakdown shivered. He recognized that call but couldn't quite place it.

A growl from the right caused the two to quickly turn. Silver optics appeared from behind a tree and the figure stood there watching them. It appeared to be slightly larger than Starscream. The heavy ped falls from this one just helped to inform them on its size. The two stood there watching Breakdown and Airachnid closely.

"You brought a friend?" Airachnid turned to look at Starscream who was walking closer. It was mimicked by his friend. "What do you think will happen, huh? Breakdown and Dreadwing tried to double team me already and they lost!" Both figures stopped and snorted at her almost in laughter.

Just as she was about to fire at Starscream a growl from above stopped her. Breakdown and Airachnid both looked up and saw orange optics looking at them. This seeker was hovering in the air.

"What?" Airachnid backed away as the seeker landed on the rocks Breakdown was huddled against.

The seeker was white and red with bits of black showing. Black outlined the glowing orange optics that were staring angrily at the femme.

"Who are you?" Airachnid backed away a little as the seeker to her right and Starscream moved closer into the light.

"My my, looks like someone doesn't know her seekers." A raspy voice came from the seeker above Breakdown. "You alright?" He looked at Breakdown who was still huddled next to the rocks.

"I-" Breakdown could only stare at the seeker who stood above him.

"What do you want us to do?" A deep voice came from the silver opticed seeker.

"Yeah Star, Can we play?" Starscream who now had a childish deep voice asked. Breakdown was starting to think this was not Starscream at all.

The orange optic seeker jumped down and made sure his body stood in front of Breakdown as a shield. He looked at the femme who glared back at him.

"I would suggest leaving, but knowing you, you will want to fight." He looked at his two companions. "Well Skywarp, Thundercracker, have fun." He grinned toothily as his trine mates moved quickly at her.

When the seeker said those two names Breakdown almost felt his processor crash. Skywarp and Thundercracker were in stasis on the Nemesis. They were so damaged from a beating from Megatron that Knockout couldn't fix them.

Breakdown could only watch as the two hurled themselves at Airachnid. Skywarp transwarped as she took a swing at him only to be his by a pink energy beam from the white seeker who timed the shot. Thundercracker's wings glowed silver and a large sonic boom rushed right at her point blank.

First the purple and black seeker transwarped as she went to swipe as him. Then Airachnid couldn't move after taking the pink energy beam directly. Then she was hit by that loud wave of air and sound that destroyed her audios. These seekers were doing a very good job of fighting her.

She landed and allowed her spider legs to create wings and tried to fly away. Skywarp appeared in front of her with a grin before turning down quickly and smacking her back to the ground with his tail as he completed his midair flip. Thundercracker waited for her to impact the ground before jumping on her. He used his superior size and strength to pin her. Using his sharp denta and claws, he ripped her spider appendages off one by one painfully.

Airachnid screamed and shrieked as the large blue seeker ripped into her. How could these three seekers bring her down? She's fought seeker trines before, but this was way out of her league.

"Thundercracker." The smaller white seeker walked up to them. The blue seeker stopped ripping at her and just held her under him.

She looked up at the white seeker as he approached. He grinned at her before laying his black claws over her neck where a main fuel line was. "This is for leaving me to die." He growled and swiped his claw over her neck slicing easily into the mainline. Airachnid could only gasp as she recognized the white seeker before her.

"Starscream." She gasped as she recognized the way he would torture another painfully. He backed away and nodded to Thundercracker and Skywarp. The two grinned and went about tearing her apart and enjoying her screams.

Starscream walked over to Breakdown slowly trying not to give his friend a panic attack. Breakdown could only watch as the two seekers continued torturing Airachnid to death. He only tore his optic away when the white seeker approached him.

"Breakdown." He looked at the other.

Breakdown vented deeply before using his only working appendage to move his body onto its side.

"Do it quickly." He shut his optic waiting for the white seeker to kill him.

"Don't be melodramatic now." Starscream looked at him closely, "Now than, Have you finally chosen you side?"

"My side?" Breakdown looked at the seeker expectantly.

"Yes, between myself and Megatron." The white seeker grinned as Breakdown gaped at him.

"Starscream?!" Breakdown finally found his vocoder.

"Sorry we didn't arrive faster." He gestured to Breakdowns wounds. "I could have stopped this from happening."

"Starscream how?" Before Breakdown could ask more, Thundercracker and Skywarp both jogged over to them.

"We need to go." Thundercracker stood to Starscream's right. "MECH is coming." Starscream turned and peered over his shoulder pad. "Let's get out of here." Starscream moved back a bit and Breakdowns optic widened.

"Wait!" He tried to pull himself toward the seekers and Starscream walked back to him quickly.

"Calm down, not leaving you here." He grinned before signaling Skywarp to activate his warp ability. "This is something you will hate at first." Grinning down at the grounder.

They left in a ball of purple energy, leaving behind the remains of Airachnid.

* * *

 **AN: Alright this is the last chapter I will post before school starts after that keep an eye out I will be very random on update times!**


	18. Medic!

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.

 **AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.**

* * *

Ch 18

Breakdown landed on his armored belly heavily. His tanks turned at the feeling of being transwarped for the first time.

Remembering what Knockout had told him, transwarping had been an old way of getting from place to place before the ground bridges. He even remembered now why Skywarp was given his designation.

"I feel like I'm about to purge." Breakdown moaned. Starscream looked at him before nodding to himself, it would be a bad idea to try and transwarp again with Breakdown like this.

"Told you, you would hate it." Starscream started to walk away. "Keep an optic on him, I'm going to find Red Alert and Scavenger." He disappeared out of the room they were in.

"So, how did you guys end up here? And where is here?" Breakdown groaned laying flat on his tanks.

"Well, first it starts with Starscream and a spider!" Skywarp grinned before ducking Thundercrackers tail.

"Stop that and tell it right." Thundercracker glared at him.

"Fine." Skywarp grumbled before venting deeply, "Starscream and Airachnid were sent to retrieve a relic."

"The immobilizer for one crashed ship." Thundercracker joined in.

"Megatron thought that since Starscream was higher up in ranking that Airachnid would try not to attack or kill him."

"He was wrong on that. Everyone knows that the femme is only about herself."

"Right, so she attacked and left Starscream for dead. The autobots found him and decided to bring him along." Skywarp looked to Thundercracker with large optics.

"Fine I'll finish. Anyway, Arcee was to watch Starscream who after a long talk with her let slip that he killed Cliffjumper. A fight broke out and she almost killed Starscream who was at a disadvantage because of the stasis cuffs." Thundercracker looked to the inside of the cave's darkness. "It was Optimus top scout, Bumblebee, who stopped her and Starscream got away. Sadly he ran into MECH." Breakdown growled at that. "Yeah same feelings here. Our new leader helped him and got rid of the viruses plaguing Starscream for years after we had been offline for a while."

"And the new looks?" Breakdown raised an optic ridge.

"We are allowed to get upgrades you know." Skywarp grinned.

"Jetfire, our new leader, then unconsciously made Starscream his second when the others followed his plans or orders during the minicon hunts." Thundercracker grinned at this.

"Something I do not regret." A large white frame made his way to them from the dark. "I'm Jetfire and you must be Breakdown." He smiled at the injured Dragon, "Don't worry, we will have you fixed in no time."

Breakdown could only gape at the size of this dragon. He was by far larger than both Megatron and Optimus. Breakdown remembered seeing large dragons before on Cybertron but this one just blows their sizes away.

"Scavenger help me with this guy!" Jetfire moved and let another large dragonformer appear.

"Scavenger?" Breakdown looked at the black and gold dragon.

"Nice to see ya kid." Scavenger knelt close to Breakdown and let Jetfire and Thundercracker move the other onto his back. "Hang on I got ya."

"What are you doing here?" Breakdown took in the insignia on Jetfire as he walked passed. An red symbol, an Autobot and Scavenger had one on his shoulder instead of the Decepticon one.

"I agreed to be a spy for Optimus when the war broke out. Ended up here a couple of months ago and join up with Jetfire and his team. Soon after Starscream came and it's been like this gathering place since." The group started to head down the hall toward the repair bay.

"Gathering place?" Breakdown raised an optic ridge as they turned into the next hall.

"Yeah seems like we are just a growing army here. Don't worry we have the room on this ship for about a hundred more dragonformers if need be." Jetfire laughed stopping at the end of the hall. "Here is the repair bay, have fun." He turned and went down the right corridor.

The door opened and a blue dragon with red accents stood at the entry way. His visor hid his optics and he had a large laser gun attached at the end of his tail.

"Hey Red." Scavenger smiled at the smaller dragon. "Got you another patient."

Red Alert smiled and pointed to a repair berth. "Starscream already can and informed me of this. Put him right there please." He moved and went to the room attached to the repair bay. "I need to get some tools for his repairs."

A purple light filled the room before it dissipated. Skywarp stood smiling widely and looked around. "Hey Red!"

"I'm in the other room Skywarp!" Red called from the doorway.

"Star said that he is repairing the weapon for Breakdown so he won't be helping this time!" Skywarp wagged his tail excitedly almost hitting Scavenger in the helm.

"Watch it!" Scavenger waked the tail coming at him again.

"Oops." The seeker giggled and ran out of the room.

Scavenger vented and shook his helm. "Why is he so childish?"

"Well, Starscream said that Skywarp was an orphan so he may have not had the best sparkling hood so he is now trying to make up for it." Red Alert appeared with the needed tools.

"Would you like me to assist you?" Scavenger moved out of the others way.

Red Alert placed the tools on the table next to the berth. He seemed to pause as he assessed the damage Breakdown had. After a couple of minutes he nodded his helm and went to work. Scavenger stayed and handed the needed tools to the medic when needed.

Breakdown watched the pair. It reminded him of how he and Knockout worked together. Red Alert was gentle, where Knockout was precise and forceful. Knockout took pride in making the wounded look good right after their repairs. Red Alert seemed to be happy when he got the dragon repaired and in perfect condition.

The door swished open again and a black Dragon walked into the room. It tilted its helm and hummed a greeting to Breakdown.

"Makeshift?" Breakdown went to get up, but was stopped by Scavenger.

"Don't get up or you will mess up the repairs we just did." The older dragon nudged him to stay down.

Red Alert turned to Makeshift who stood there looking uncomfortable. "Makeshift what do you need?"

Makeshift looked at Red Alert before nodding to the other room. He did this two times before Red got it.

"Ah, you are feeling pain again aren't you?" Red placed a tool down and walked into the room. He grabbed a syringe full of orange liquid and walked back up to Makeshift. "I'm glad you came like I asked you to if you felt so pain or mild discomfort." He injected the liquid into Makeshift. "There that should take the pain away from your recovering systems. Now I want you to go and relax back in yours and Blur's room, k?"

Makeshift nodded and left without anything else to 'say'.

"Makeshift is here?" Breakdown asked as the door closed. "I thought he got blown up by Wheeljack."

"He was badly injured from the blast. MECH found him and started to tear him apart to learn about his weapons and body." Red picked up a welding tool and Breakdown looked away from the procedure. "Starscream just happened to be picked for scouting one night and MECH decided to try and capture him again. Things didn't go so well and Starscream ended up crashing into the base where he found Makeshift and Soundwaves twins."

"The twins are alive?" Breakdowns optic widened.

"Yup and have been a pain in our afts since. Starscream seems to be the only one to get them to knock off whatever they are doing." Scavenger grinned as he bent the damaged armor away from sensitive wiring.

"Hey, Starscream sent me to get something from you Red." Hotshot walked into the room.

"Yeah just go into the storage room." Red pointed to the room next to them.

With a nod Hotshot walked into the room while Red and Scavenger got to work.

A bang and crashing sound came from the other room. Hotshot jumped out of the room covered in pink paint and glitter. The three dragonformers looked at him as the pink paint dripped from his helm to the floor.

"Ah?" Red looked from Hotshot to the room before getting a dark look over his muzzle. "Rumble! Frenzy!" He growled.

Two small dragonformers came out of their hiding spots trying to look innocent. "We didn't do it!" They said together.

"Lairs!" Hotshot glared.

"I will put you two into Starscream's room while he is in recharge!" Red moved to the two who sat their with wide optics.

"Why Starscream!" Rumble groaned.

"Because he is the only one you two seem to fear or respect or both for all I care."

But we didn't do it this time!" Frenzy cried.

"Then who did?" Red looked at the two drones who looked at each other.

"Who do you think?" Thundercracker came in dragging Skywarp by his tail.

"TC!" Skywarp whined as he was dragged into the repair bay.

"Well then, Skywarp you get to clean the room out of the pink paint." Red Alert glared at him.

"Have fun!" Frenzy and Rumble chuckled as they ran from the enraged seeker.

Skywarp glared at the retreating drones the up at the other dragonformers. He smiled sheepishly wagging his tail. "So, anyone want to help me?" That got raised optic ridges and a chuckle from Scavenger.

* * *

 **An: Sorry everyone with school and work its kind of hard to work on this, but don't worry I didn't abandon it!**


	19. Danger in the sky

**Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.**

 **AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.**

Ch 19

Thunder crashed outside of the base as the rain came heavily down. Starscream and his trine were hesitant to go out in this weather. Jetfire could see it just by how Starscream and the other two held themselves.

Swindle laid on Starscream's back chirping and purring at the seeker. Zapmaster just seemed plain agitated as he paced in front of Thundercracker. The last new minicon of the group, Thunderclash just seemed plain bored of the weather.

"So what are you going to do?" Jetfire walked up beside Starscream as Thundercracker moved out of his way.

"I think it would be more beneficial and safer if I went myself." Skywarp and Thundercracker both started to protest to Starscream. "I will not risk you two crashing on me. Out of the three of us I have the training to fly in this type of weather." That shut their mouths with audio clicks.

"Be careful." Jetfire nudged Starscream in the side as he passed.

Smirking Starscream just looked at him, "You say that every time I leave by myself." With that he took to the stormy sky Swindle combining with him mid air.

"And I mean it every time." Jetfire mumbled. Comettor chirped at his partner to cheer up.

"Comettor's right, Starscream will be fine." Thundercracker gave Jetfire a scrutinizing look as he walked by.

"Yeah, Screamer will be fine, if he gets into trouble he will tell us through the bond." Skywarp cheerfully added following Thundercracker back into the main base.

Their minicons held back watching the rain before looking at each other worriedly and following their partners.

"I hope you two are right." Jetfire watched the rain come down. ' _Last time Starscream almost got caught by MECH.'_

Comettor chirped again and jumped down from his perch on Jetfires back. He sat in front of him and chirped and growled.

"I guess." Jetfire turned and lowered his wing to the ground. "Come on let's go get some energon." Comettor shook his helm before jumping on the wing and was lifted back onto Jetfires back.

The lightning light up the skies in flashing white colors. Starscream's metal lids swirled almost fully closed and focused. His flight was unhindered by the high winds of the storm. He glided along dodging the lightning when needed. If seen from the ground people would just think he was a large predator on the prowl.

He didn't notice that he was being followed by three flying dragons. Not until he felt a sudden shift in the wind. With so much electricity and wind buffering his wings the sensor were overloaded with sensations.

"Frag!" Starscream dived straight down to the ground as they followed him down. "Just what I need, Decepticons on my tail." He pulled up only three feet from the ground and headed for the woods. Landing he hid in the foliage. He kept to the leaves of the trees and the bushes to hide his form and colors from his pursuers.

The three fliers flew passed him. They seemed to be looking for him as the turned back around and kept that up for a couple minutes. With the rain and high winds it made it hard to find the target in the foliage. They gave up and flew back into the storm.

Starscream came out and watched them leave. ' _I am going to either regret this or I will have something to bring back with me. Either way might as well see what is going on with them.'_ He vented deeply and followed the three fliers back into the storm.

The storm only grew worse as he followed the three fliers. They waved in the high winds while he just flowed with them. As they flew further up Starscream noticed the large shadow beyond the storm clouds. He slowed down and the three fliers disappeared into the shadow.

He approached with caution and finally he knew what he saw as it broke through the clouds. It was the Nemesis. Seeing that it was so close to their base he decided to see why it was here and what Megatron would want in this state.

He flew to a hidden door under the Nemesis belly. Crawling across the belly of the ship Starscream scanned for the little hatch door that he knew was hidden on the Nemesis that lead into a unused bay. He purred in happiness as he finally found the hatch. The door opened to his codes and he slide fluently into the ship. The door hissed closed after he got his tail inside.

The bay was the same as the last time he snuck onto the Nemesis. Boxes and discarded parts and armor laid on the floor. Dust could be seen on plenty of the boxes that have not been moved or touched in years.

"They really need to either organize this or at least clean it." Starscream mumbles as he walks around the scattered boxes and armor trying to to trip over them. "Knockout could have used a couple of these things if he came down here." He looked at a energy blade part before moving on.

He stops as he hears the pede falls of other decepticons walking down the metal corridor outside of the room. Pausing he waits for them to pass before continuing.

"If I can sneak in here then why doesn't Soundwave try to fix security down here?" The door opens to his code again which caused his wings to drop and an optic ridge to raise. "I am wondering about his mentality now too." He shook his helm.

Sticking his helm out of the opening he checked if there was anyone coming down the halls. When he didn't find anyone he walked out of the room quickly as the door shut.

 _'The place it too quiet.'_ Starscream glanced down another hall. _'Usually there is a lot of commotion going on down here.'_ Turning a corner he stopped when he came face to face with two vehicon.

"Halt!" They said together and powered up their cannons.

 _'Slag!'_ Starscream growled and ran down the hall. The blast missed his tail as he rounded another corner. _'Great Starscream, great. Can't keep yourself out of trouble even for five minutes. Well I guess this is a new record for how fast I can get myself into some trouble.'_ He rolled his optics and skidded as he turned down another hall.

"Intruder alert!" Blared from the speakers all around the ship.

"Ok thats new!" He ran under one speaker as the doors started to close the corridor. Ducking he skidded around another corner. The Vehicons chasing him got stuck behind the door he ducked under crashing right into it with a " **Thunk".** _'That's going to hurt later.'_ Starscream winced as turned down another hall. New Vehicons can from further behind him forcing him to quicken his pace.

 _'Find a place to hide!'_ Starscream kept running down the halls. He stopped and vented heavily as more doors started to come down cutting off his escape and his pursuers. Another group of Vehicons came from the right blasters ready. _'Primus must not like me today!'_

Snorting he ran quickly just making it under a door as it closed. He ran and found a large open door. Running in he stopped and slid in a 180 circle as he turned to activate his code to close the door. It shut before him with a quiet hiss.

Starscream sagged as he stood there venting heavily as his joints were overheated from the extended run and pace he had set. He just wanted to lay down now next to Jetfire and hide under the others size. _'I must be really falling for such a soft sparked meche, huh?'_

He didn't catch the soft clicking of claws approaching him til he felt a slight sting in his neck. Starscream screeched and turned quickly.

There was a red dragonformer with silver and black highlights. His body was mainly red and silver he also had three red horns on his head. On his shoulders was a black protective metal with yellow lines and red spikes running down his back. His tail had a saw like blade at the end and his optics were the typical red of the deceptions.

"Well well, isn't this a nice thing to see." Knockout walked around the strange looking seeker type who was stumbling backwards trying to stand straight as the drug took affect. "You delivered yourself right into my claws here? You are so kind to make this easy, I was just going out to help the vehicons."

Stracreams vision started to double as he tried to fight the effects of the drug running in his system. Knockout started to come closer when he stopped to answer a call from a angered Megatron. "Yeah I got the intruder," He paused as Megatron growled, "He has some interesting parts, I could take them off and add them for spare parts." Knockout nodded at something on the com and seemed disappointed at something, "Yeah fine."

Starscream felt his legs finally give out and he fell heavily on his side. Knockout came closer to the other. He was curious about this new seeker. He had orange optics, something that has yet to be seen on any dragonformer. Just as he got to the other he felt the optics focus on him. A metal like lid swirled closed to the point it was a pin prick.

"D-don't." The other gasped before his metal lid fell closed and he went limp.

"Hmm, interesting." Knockout walked around the other. He noticed this seeker had slightly bulkier armor then most seekers and that he had a large fan like appendage on his lower back with two large thrusters.

"Knockout sir?" A vehicon came in to the repair bay.

"Ah, yes. Take him to the cells." Knockout nodded at the seeker.

"Him?" The vehicon pointed a sharp claw at the seeker.

"You vehicons are dumb." Knockout vented, " Seekers are 98 percent male with 2 percent female. Many of the males that are speed types look like femmes." He shook his head, _'Honestly how do these guys even function!'_ He watched as the larger Vehicons picked the seeker up and took him down to the cells, _'I never thought I would say this but, I miss Breakdown and Starscream.'_

"Hey….Hey!" Starscream heard a soft voice calling to him, "Are you going to wake up yet?"

Opening his orange optics Starscream looked around. His nightvision activated in the low light and he saw the smaller Yellow dragon in the corner chained to the wall.

Shaking his helm Starscream heard the telltale sound of chains on him. Looking down he saw he was muzzled and chains wrapped around his pedes and servos. Another heavier chain wrapped around his waist and his wings, keeping them closed.

"You ok?" The other asked but then shook his own helm, "Never mind, you have a muzzle on. I remember you." The other crawled over to him. "Your Starscream, the one that was with my brother!"

Starscream looked closer at the other and saw the resemblance he nodded and purred as he could not open his mouth to talk to the other dragon.

Sunstreaker smiled and nudged the others helm. "So what's going to happen?" He mumbled out loud in thought.

Before they could try and figure anything out they heard the pede falls of a large and heavy dragonformer. Starscream nudged the other back to his corner before the doors opened.

There standing in the light of the opened door was a large silver military dragonformer. He smiled evilly looking at the two in the cell. Both Starscream and Sunstreaker curled their tails tighter against themselves as they gaze upon their capture in fear.

"Well isn't this a nice little collection." Megatron laughed.

* * *

Here is some information that will be given as time goes by:

"Teletraan, species guide for this fanfiction."

Teletraan "Looking up data on the species please wait as more data will appear as it is found.

Seekers: Supposedly the most powerful and quickest of the dragonformer race. In the time of the predacons, seekers where the apex predator. During this time the sensors in the wings made it impossible to hide from them or sneak up on them. Seekers use momentum and their fierce claws to tear an enemy apart. Seeker legs are known to be the strongest part of the seeker, their legs need to support their takeoff and their landing from G-Forces and weight. Seekers fly in pairs of three called Trine's. Each trine has a leader and their two followers. Trine leader is not picked from the strongest, but from the smartest of the group the strongest is usually made the second wing. Most seekers are born with two base colors, triple colors are seen in those who are mutated. Seekers have a sigma ability which allows them to pull difficult and impossible things (ex. Starscream's null ability, Thundercrackers sonic boom clap, Skywarps transwarping).

Grounders: Large ground bound dragonformers. The grounders are the largest of the dragonformer race. Grounders have a larger bulk to them allowing them to intimidate their targets. Grounders don't usually have sigma abilities like seekers. Trained in hunting and stalking they can easily overpower a seeker who is grounded from a wounded wing. Those grounders who are best at stalking are known to have a slimmer frame to them. Long legs and a sleek body they could pass as a seeker born without wings. (Ex. Optimus (intimidation type), Bulkhead (Strength type), Arcee (stalker type))

Sub-Seekers: A sub base of seeker that evolved from a union of grounder and seeker. More data required

Aerialbots:? More data required

Predacon: ? More data required

Minicon: Minicon are small dragonformers that can merge with their bonded or chosen partner. Some minicons specialize in enhancing certain aspects and abilities of their partners. More data required

A/N: Sorry I have been busy with school and had a major fight with my best friend who is my beta so we weren't talking. Good news finals are done and I am giving you guys a early Christmas gift. I hope you liked the chapter. Again sorry I have been having a bad time recently, so yeah. Expect a new chapter sometime this week. Please don't forget to review you might get your favorite character in the story. (Tamersten I already promised you your wish so don't worry about that) Also can anyone spot some of the pairings I have been hinting at?


	20. The Exchange

**Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.**

 **AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.**

* * *

Ch 20

"How long does it take to just scout!" Hotshot paced back and forth with his minicon partner watching him, "He should have been back by now!"

Jetfire paced in front of the entrance growling lowly. It has been three hours and a normal scouting trip takes one hour and in a storm like this at least two hours. Starscream has never been late to returning from a scouting mission. Even in this weather he would just moan and groan about him being wet and cold.

"Something could have happened." Scavenger came up to the two waiting dragons. Hotshot looked at him before nodding

"I think so too." He looked out into the storm as it quieted down.

"Jetfire!" Thundercracker and Skywarp can running up to them. Skywarp stopped running and jogged as he followed his friend. Thundercracker stopped running when he was right in front of Jetfire. He vented heavily from his run there. "Starscream just sent us a message through our trine bond. He got caught by decepticons and not just any, Megatrons."

Thundercracker didn't even finish as Jetfire let out a loud and angry growl ending with a short roar and ran off back into the base.

"Wow," Skywarp watched as Jetfire ran off, "Didn't think he was developing his feelings that quickly for screamer."

The others just glared at him and he lowered his body submissively before the others started to follow Jetfire.

"Skywarp you really need to keep things in your head." Thundercracker nuzzled his mate.

"Sorry." Skywarp smiled and they both jogged out of the room.

They came into the room that the others were and found Jetfire typing into the computer. "I can't believe I have to do this." He growled as he finished typing in the code.

"Do what?" Rumble asked as he jumped from the rafters above everyone and landing on Hotshot.

"Get off you parasite!" Hotshot shook his head sending Rumble flying into Scavenger as he walked into the room.

"Hey not nice scarpheap!" Rumble cried from Scavengers muzzle.

"Retract your claws Rumble." Scavenger mumbled as he let the younger dragon climb onto his head with his minicon.

"Hotshot is not a nice dragon." Frenzy laughed as he jumped and landed on Blurr. Blurr just grunted and vented rolling his optics. Makeshift giggled at this and started to poke at Frenzy.

"Everyone shut it!" Jetfire looked at each of them.

The computer came on and a dark purple dragon with a visor popped up. Makeshift and the twins each hide quickly seeing who was on the screen. Blurr easily unfolded his wing like appendages to help cover the younger three behind him.

"Hello Soundwave, My the vorns have not been kind to you have they?" Jetfire smiled at the other dragonformer on the screen.

Soundwave snarled at him and tilted his helm. "Identity: Jetfire of the autobots, Primes second in command. Status: Online. Notice: Mission to stop decepticons from intercepting minicon ship. Mission Status: Unknown, all dragonformers missing. Question: How still online?"

"Wow, that's the most I think anyone has heard him talk for a long time." Hotshot mumbled to Sideswipe who had just run in when Soundwave had answered.

"Quiet." Scavenger growled at Hotshot so he could hear.

"I would like to request something from Megatron Soundwave." Jetfire glared at him. "I have no time nor do I want to answer your questions."

Soundwave snarled before walking out of shot. He moved down to the dungeon where Megatron was interrogating the prisoners. When he got in there the young yellow dragonformer was curled up with his tail trying to hide his exposed circuits. The strange seeker was pulling at his chains snarling at Megatron. If soundwave had to compare him to anything right now it would be a snarling dog pulling at the end of his rope to attack someone.

"Lord Megatron." His monotone voice echoed from the door of the room.

Megatron turned to look at his third in command. "What is it Soundwave? Can't you see i'm busy."

Soundwave nodded, "Call for Megatron. Autobot Jetfire." When he said this the seeker quieted down and looked at him.

"Jetfire?" Megatron turned and stalked out of the room followed by Soundwave who closed the doors with his code.

Starscream vented and tried to get the muzzle off again since Megatron was gone. Sunstreaker whimpered and moaned in pain as every move he made sent sparks from his midsection.

"What do you think will happen." Sunstreaker asked knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

Starscream growled and tried again this time he got his claw stuck in between the muzzle and his mouth. He pulled and tugged at the chains and Sunstreaker looked up.

"Hey! Careful you'll hurt yourself or worse scratch your paint horribly."

Starscream chuckled at the youngling. Looks like if things worked out they would have their own version of Knockout on base. Just as Starscream was giving up his noticed his claw glowing the same glow as his null cannon. Deciding to continue he tugged again and again until his glowing claw sliced right through the muzzle.

Sunstreaker was amazed as he saw Starscream's claws change color and slice through his muzzle. "How?"

"Don't know but I don't think I can do that again right now." Starscream laid down on the metal ground. "You ok?"

"I think I will be if we can get to a medic." Sunstreaker looked at his wound. "Scrap, I am going to have to repaint and wax my armor again til it looks just as it should!"

"Hmm," Starscream purred and rested his helm on his paws. _'Jetfire I hope you know what your doing.'_ Starscream thought to himself and closed his orange optics. He started to hum a song that sent Sunstreaker into a light recharge quickly.

Megatron made his way to his command room. There was no way that that group of Autobot's had survived after all these vorns. And if they had then why had they not made contact with Optimus group? That also gave into question on if they survived then did Thrust team survive too? If so then Thrust was going to be punished for not Informing him of their survival.

"Hello Megs." He heard from the screen and low and behold it was that glitch Optimus had be fond about.

"You infernal piece of slag! Do not call me that." Megatron snarled at the shuttle class dragonformer.

"Ah, after all the fun we use to have fighting on the field you would say something like that?" Jetfire fake being hurt. He then got serious as his optics became sharp. "You have a teammate of might and a neutral in your ship."

"Ah yes that young grounder and the seeker." Megatron turned away from the screen and smiled. "The grounder is pretty strong even after I ripped his midsection armor off he still didn't scream." He heard a whimper from behind Jetfire and saw his team. The team was mostly young Dragons who didn't seem to have experienced much battled in there lifetime. "The seeker does intrigue me a bit." He watched Jetfire's face carefully. "He seems strong and very experienced with fighting and interrogation. I hit him once and he never even shreaked. You have a really good seeker on your team."

Jetfire nodded, "He is one of the best seekers I have seen. This call though is not a social call Megatron. I want them returned to me and I will give you something in exchange."

Megatron's men moved around and whispered among each other. Just what did Jetfire of the autobots have to offer to them in exchange for the two prisoners?

Knockout and Soundwave both listened in on the conversations. They too wanted to know just what this dragonformer had that Megatron would be willing to trade for.

"And what is it that I would want?" Megatron smiled, "Are you willing to give up your minicons for them?"

He watched as not only Jetfire but his team all stiffen at that comment. Some of them even hide their minicon partners behind their tails or legs.

"I do not have any minicons I would be willing to trade for them. The minicons are free to choose if they want to go or not but I will not decide to trade them against their will." Megatron growled and made to cut the connection. "But I have something else to trade." That made Megatron pause.

"Well?" He was getting impatient.

"My men and I have come across some interesting dragonformers. One is still being worked on and two are in this room with me." Jetfire turned his helm and nodded to a grounder with wing like appendages. "I believe you remember them or Soundwave remembers his own creations." Just as he finished two small dragonformers jumped up on his helm and looked into the screen.

Soundwave roared and tried to go for the screen to get the two small dragons but was held back by Knockout and a couple of vehicons.

Megatron was speechless as he looked at the two dragonformers on Jetfires helm. "Hi, Lord Megatron!" They said together and smiled happily.

"Rumble? Frenzy?" Megatron managed to stand there in awe. The last time anyone saw the two they had be infiltrating a human lab and were never heard from again.

"Yup!" They chirped tails wagging.

"You two are like stereo." Jetfire grumbled and tilted his helm back and let the two slide down his neck onto his back. "As I said before one is still in the repair bay, but we will give you them back in exchange for my teammate and the neutral back."

Soundwave looked at Megatron silently pleading with his to accept the offer. Megatron turned back to the screen and nodded his helm at them. "Fine, I accept. Where do we do this?"

"I will send the coordinates to you." Jetfire smiled happily knowing he had won. "You can bring five others with you and so will I."

"Very well then." Megatron snarled and cut the connection. The corodienets showed up not seconds later. The meeting place would be in the Sahara Desert at midnight.

"Get the prisoners ready and Knockout repair the ground to the point he can walk." Megatron stomped out of there in a huff.

"Yes my Lord." Knockout nodded and started his track down to the dungeon. When he got there he noticed no sound coming from the cell. Panicked he opened it and found both of the prisoners recharging soundly.

Knockout approached the seeker and noticed that the muzzle was gone. He went to grab the chains to wrap them around the other again when orange optics swirled open.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." The seeker growled glaring at Knockout.

Knockout backed away from the seeker in shock. "I thought that you.."

The seeker stood up standing just slightly taller than Knockout. "Thought that I was still drugged? Please, I have a better system than that." He smirked as the medic backed away from him. "Go fix him." He nodded over at the yellow dragon as he laid back down.

Knockout moved around the other slowly. He could feel the optics following his every move. It was like the other was studying him from where he laid. Shaking his helm Knockout got to work on patching the young dragon up. Half way done the younger woke up and started to move to get away, but was stopped by a loud growl from the seeker. Knockout felt dejavu for a second as he remembered when one of his friends would do that when Breakdown was not in the room with him. Why did this seeker have to remind him of Starscream? Bad attitude and everything along with a distrustful look in his optics, but not as insane as his were.

Megatron stood with some of his men waiting for the autobots to come for the trade. The two prisoners where chained and muzzled. Their chains were being held by Knockout and Dreadwing. Knockout holding the yellow dragons chain and Dreadwing holding the seekers chain.

The seeker did not look amused in the least with the muzzle being back on him. His tail twitched and he kept making the chains clank together when he tired to open his wings. Dreadwing kept soothing his tail down the others tail to keep him calm.

Megatron stood straight as the displacement of air molecules split around them. Five red orbs appeared in the air and then within five dragonformers materialized. They landed on the ground heavelly looking at Megatron and his group.

The large white and gold shuttle class stepped forward. "Megatron." He nodded.

Megatron growled, "Jetfire, and I see you brought guests."

"As have you." Jetfire looked at the men Megatron had brought. He then spotted Starscream and Sunstreaker muzzled and chained up. "You are not very nice with you guest are you?"

"Where are the prisoners." Megatron wanted to get this done with quickly.

Jetfire nodded behind him and Breakdown limped forward. They had fixed and replaced what they could. The limp would go away in a couple of cycles as his systems get use to the new parts inside. Hoist held the twins by the tails as they squirmed in his jaws. They kept trying to bit his muzzle and scratch him as they wiggled around. Lucky Starscream had showed him how to not end up with cuts from the terror twins.

"Breakdown!?" Knockout almost dropped the chain in shock. "Your ok?" He trembled in what he could only think of was relief at seeing his partner standing online and well.

"Yeah I'm fine Knockout." Breakdown smiled at him.

Soundwave snarled at the twins and chirped. The twins stopped trying to terrorize Hoist and Chirped back at him happily. Soundwave whined and looked at his leader.

"Send them over." Megatron motioned for Jetfire to do so.

Jetfire stopped Breakdown when he noticed the other taking a step. He stood in front of him and glared at Megatron.

"No." Jetfire held himself in high authority. "You send my teammate and the neutral over first. If we send your men first you can easily just take off with your prisoners. Since we have no guarantee you will follow out with the exchange you go first."

A loud snarl answered him, "And how do i know you won't do the same." Megatron looked at Jetfire in challenge.

Jetfire showed his autobot insignia proudly, "I am an autobot and I give you my word."

Looking at the other for a couple of minutes Megatron sighed. He turned and made a quick motion cutting the chains holding the seeker off in one blow. The seeker glared at him and moved aside. He watched as Megatron moved to the younger dragon. Megatron repeated the process and the grounder ran or limped to his brothers side.

Starscream watched Megatron making sure that the decepticon leader wouldn't try to hurt his new friend. As Sunstreaker tired to run to his brother Starscream stayed behind to watch his old leader for a bit. When Megatron raised an optic ridge at him, Starscream snored and shook his helm before following the other. He ran to the other group and circled around Jetfire coming to stand at his right shoulder. This told Megatron his position in Jetfires little group.

Jetfire felt relief when he felt Starscream's presence come to a stop beside him. He calmed even more when his tail brushed up against his own. He glanced out of the corner of his optic to look at Starscream. From what he could see Starscream had scratches from the muzzle and a large claw mark from where Megatron had hit him during his interrogation.

"Let them go." Jetfire stood ready to fight if even one of the decepticons tried to fight them after this exchange.

Hoist lowered the twins to the ground making sure they had all four of their paws on the ground before letting their tails go. Once Starscream had made it to their side the twins had stopped trying to claw and bite him. They ran quickly away from him and under Starscream's body as they made it to Soundwave. They climbed onto his back and layed there watching.

Breakdown limped around Jetfire who smiled at him. Starscream nodded as he went by the two of them. Breakdown could not wait to get back to a berth. He was tired and limping around was not a fun thing to do. He rubbed his muzzle against Knockouts once he made it over to him.

"We are done here, Megatron." Jetfire called as he and his team turned to leave. Starscream watched his back for a couple of moments to make sure Megatron would not shoot at them before following. Jetfire stopped and let Starscream catch up to him before rubbing his helm against Star's purring.

Megatron watched as the autobot team left. The seeker made him weary. It was like the seeker had known what Megatron was thinking about doing the whole time. He would have shot the young grounder if the seeker hadn't stayed behind, his haunting orange optics never leaving Megatrons. Even when the autobots were leaving Megatron was getting ready to order his men to shot when the seeker once again stayed behind for a couple of minutes. He never broke his gaze and never showed fear to Megatron when doing this.

"Lets go!" Megatron growled at everyone. He was upset over the fact they had to trade valuable prisoners and the fact that the seeker he had was Jetfires SIC. He hadn't known that the glitch would have a species that had joined his side being used against him.

Soundwave followed quietly purring in content as he opened a bridge to get back to base. He had two of his missing creations back. Now he just needed to find Ravenge and Ratbat.

"So what happened at their base?" Knockout asked as Breakdown laid on a medical berth letting his friend scan him.

"They fixed me up and made sure I was in working order." Breakdown closed his optics.

"So what about that seeker? He had some pretty good parts on him." Knockout hummed as he got the scans. "Upgrades like that and a nice paint job. I was wondering if I could cut some of those parts off after he was offlined."

Breakdown lifted his helm off the berth. "Knockout, that seeker… there is something you need to know and you must not tell Megatron." He waited for Knockout to nod even with a confused look on his muzzle. "That seeker saved me from Airachnid. He… he said something to me that made me know who he was." He waited for Knockout to nod that he was listening, "That seeker was Starscream! He's not offlined somewhere or starving to death. He found a real home now and His trine are online and kicking with him."

Knockout could only gap at Breakdown. _'That moment I had threatened one of my only friends here.'_

Back at the autobot base Starscream was getting a scolding of the vorn.

"-and finally you are now forbidden from going on missions, scouting or not by yourself is that clear!" Jetfire snarled at the trapped seeker.

As soon as Starscream had made in out of the transwarp Thundercracker and Skywarp were on him. They were currently snuggled up to him with their tails and wings keeping him on the ground by their weight. The only thing that was visible of Starscream at the moment was his helm and neck. Sunstreaker was taken right to the repair bay to be fixed properly with his twin following. Hoist just laughed at Starscream's predicament and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Yes, I understand. Now can you give me a paw?" He motioned to his trinemates keeping him trapped.

Jetfire shook his helm, "Nope, in fact I might just join them." He laid down warping hi tail around Starscream and Skywarp. His helm nuzzled under Starscream's and let Starscream rest on his neck comfortably and closed his optics.

Starscream huffed and looked at the minicons. Swindle who had been merged with him during the whole capture was stretching his legs. He chirped a laugh before jumping in and resting against Starscream's warp chassis listening to his spark beat. The other minicons all shrugged before doing the same with their partners.

Thunderclash hissed and planted himself on top of Skywarps helm. Comettor made himself comfortable against Jetfires chassis like Swindle had done and Zapmaster groaned before curling up at his partners neck.

Glancing around Starscream sent a thank you to Primus about the kids not knowing about this incident since they were on a school field trip for a couple of days. He closed his optics and went into recharge with the others.

* * *

Here is some information that will be given as time goes by:

"Teletraan, species guide for this fanfiction."

Teletraan "Looking up data on the species please wait as more data will appear as it is found.

Seekers: Supposedly the most powerful and quickest of the dragonformer race. In the time of the predacons, seekers where the apex predator. During this time the sensors in the wings made it impossible to hide from them or sneak up on them. Seekers use momentum and their fierce claws to tear an enemy apart. Seeker legs are known to be the strongest part of the seeker, their legs need to support their takeoff and their landing from G-Forces and weight. Seekers fly in pairs of three called Trine's. Each trine has a leader and their two followers. Trine leader is not picked from the strongest, but from the smartest of the group the strongest is usually made the second wing. Most seekers are born with two base colors, triple colors are seen in those who are mutated. Seekers have a sigma ability which allows them to pull difficult and impossible things (ex. Starscream's null ability, Thundercrackers sonic boom clap, Skywarps transwarping).

Grounders: Large ground bound dragonformers. The grounders are the largest of the dragonformer race. Grounders have a larger bulk to them allowing them to intimidate their targets. Grounders don't usually have sigma abilities like seekers. Trained in hunting and stalking they can easily overpower a seeker who is grounded from a wounded wing. Those grounders who are best at stalking are known to have a slimmer frame to them. Long legs and a sleek body they could pass as a seeker born without wings. (Ex. Optimus (intimidation type), Bulkhead (Strength type), Arcee (stalker type))

Sub-Seekers: A sub base of seeker that evolved from a union of grounder and seeker. More data required

Aerialbots:? More data required

Predacon: ? More data required

Minicon: Minicon are small dragonformers that can merge with their bonded or chosen partner. Some minicons specialize in enhancing certain aspects and abilities of their partners. More data required

AN/: Tried to upload this last night, but fanfiction at it's greatest decided I couldn't and kept giving me error messages. Any way this chapter took more time then I thought along with fanfiction hating me to get done. Anyway if you can spot some of the other pairings then I will try to place one of your fav characters into the story as I have promised Tamersten. Don't got get to review!


	21. Planning the downfall of Nemesis

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.

AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.

* * *

Ch 21

"Wow!" A clunking sound resonated around the rocks above the base. "Ow!"

Starscream laid on his stomach listening to the younger dragonformers spar. It had only been three days since the exchange and already Sunstreaker was sparing with his twin. Surprisingly the yellow twin was well versed with fighting for a narcissist.

Swindle grumbled at the loudness of the two sparing not to far from him and his partner. For a while he has become restless like something was going to happen but he didn't know when. He glanced at his partners helm that was resting on his paws. They have been through so much within the past eight months of being together. Just the memories of what his partner has been through makes him feel so sad.

"Gah!" A now red and black Sideswipe flew over the two over them and landed hard.

Starscream didn't even bother to open his optics and lifted his tail. "Sunstreaker wins round 5." He waved at the yellow twin. "Now go bother someone else." His tail curled back up around him. ' _Why did I have to be the referee for this again?'_

"Ah but…" Sideswipe started to say but was interrupted.

"Go and play a prank on Scavenger or Jetfire." Blurr mumbled from his position on a rock face. Makeshift grunted in agreement and curled up tighter against Blurr's side.

"Jetfire? Scavenger?" Sideswipe sat down with his tail twitching.

"I'd prefer if you go for Jetfire myself." Starscream grinned as he glanced at the twins.

"Pink paint with glitter?" Sunstreaker grinned hearing his twins thoughts once again as they decide on who to go for.

"Splatter bomb in wash rack?" Sideswipe jumped up as his brother approached him.

"Oooooohhhhh yes." Sunstreaker purred brushing against Sideswipe and the two started to go back into the tunnel leading to the base and past the three sunning dragonformers.

"Nothing permanent." Starscream opened an optic to watch the two walk away. He got an affirmative from the twins tails before they disappeared.

Blurr lifted his helm from his paws, "Payback for the lecture and banishment from solo missions." He chuckled.

"Hmm." Starscream looked at the other before grinning at him.

"You are such a decepticon." Blurr shook his head. "Tricking the twins into doing the dirty work."

"What can I say?" Starscream stretched out his legs, "It's in my nature, besides, YOU gave them the idea anyway." Starscream flicked his tail pointing at Blurr. "So when he gets mad, I'll just tell him it was you who mentioned it to them." Starscream started to back to the entrance slowly.

"Hey!" Blurr jumped up unintentionally knocking over Makeshift and ran to catch up to the slightly taller dragon. "Get back here!"

"Muuuu!" Makeshifts moaned before following after the two older dragons at a more sedate pace.

Swindle and Incinerator looked at each other and shook their helms. Their partners were sometimes more than they can handle. They started after them as Blurr chased Starscream into the base growling after him. Though they would gladly deal with their partners antics happily if they can live in this kind of peace every day.

Night had approached the base. Hotshot had taken the kids home with a promise of bringing them back tomorrow and letting them sleepover for the weekend. Jetfire stood in the command room waiting for the others to get there. His minicon sat on his back happily chewing on an energon candy.

"Their coming." Starscream walked into the room followed closely by his trinemates, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Each of their minicons walked by their sides and climbed onto their backs when they were about to sit down.

And just like that the others started to file in. They sat in their usual spots looking at Jetfire. The twins of course started to push each other to get the same seat till Blurr walked by with Makeshift and sat in the seat they wanted.

"Oookkk... " Jetfire watched the twins grumble and plot as they sat down in another seat. "We need to discuss what we are to do about Nemesis Prime." The others sat straighter as did their minicons.

"It needs to be destroyed!" Scavenger growled his tail hitting the ground hard.

"Yeah but how?" Red Alert looked at him. "He can regenerate at a speed that is not normal."

"Nemesis has an accelerated healing speed." Blurr mumbled as he tilted his helm. "Even my shots are not enough to cripple him."

Hot Shot jumped in, "The only thing we know that even fazes him is Starscream's Null Canon!"

Everyone looked at Starscream who turned away from the looks. Really now, They just had to look at him.

Thundercracker came to his rescue, "Well we can't just send Star into a fight with the thing and hope he survives!" Skywarp nodded in agreement.

"No one is going to fight him alone." Jetfire decided to step in before the fight could get any worse. "We need a way to defeat this thing without any casualties."

Hoist who had been quiet up till now decided to ask a question, "With his accelerated regeneration we need some way to stop it, got any ideas?"

"Your the scientist." Sunstreaker glared at him with Sideswipe.

"Scientist, it doesn't mean I have the answers." Hoist glared at the twins who growled back.

"Enough!" Jetfire stomped his paw catching everyone's attention again. "We need to figure out a way to stop this thing not argue over it."

Starscream had been running different scenarios and memories through his processor as the arguing continued with Jetfire now joining in. 'What is one of the most destructive things I know that no one can survive from?' He sat the for a bit tail twitching as he thought. Suddenly a memory played out before his optics. It was the exploding energon mine when the autobots had found it and destroyed it. 'It destroyed not only the area around it, but a terrorcon that had dark energon.'

"I know a way to destroy it!" Starscream stood up and walked around Jetfire to the computer. Everyone watched as he typed away at the key. He brought up the energon molecular structure.

"It's energon?" Blurr raised an optic ridge.

"No duh genius." Sunstreaker growled at him.

Blurr went to swat the yellow dragon, but was stopped by Makeshift pressing into his side trying to stop him from moving.

"Yes it's energon." Starscream nodded and looked to Jetfire hoping the other figured it out.

"So energon, how is that going to help?" He walked up and looked at the screen.

Groaning that he was to only one who remembered the destructive forces of energon Starscream continued. "Energon through a fuel for us is an extremely unstable element." He pointed at the screen again with his tail, "Just the smallest impact from anything sets off a large explosion force that could devistat an area or…"

Red Alert caught on, "Or destroy any dragonformer within the area it is!"

Jetfire's optics widened at this, "Starscream you are a genius." He smiled at the small seeker.

Starscream grinned at the praise, "If we can get enough energon in one area we can set it off right under the Nemesis's own paws. He won't have time to regenerate from that and would just fall apart."

"How do we get enough energon for that?" Sideswipe stood up looking worried, "Beside from our own stores?"

"We have seekers on hand now." Scavenger grinned looking at the three seekers, "And you have me and Hoist here to dig up the energon we need." He moved to stand next to Hoist who nodded.

"Even so we need to find a place remote enough that we don't accidentally hurt the humans." Hotshot called out.

"Leave that to me and Starscream." Jetfire looked at everyone. "We need to get this plan in action now. The unearthed energon will send a signal to Thrust scanner and he and his team will hopefully come running."

"Where will we get the impact force to set the energon off?" Starscream looked at Jetfire who looked right back at him.

"You will be the one to sent them off." Starscream looked surprised, "With your optics and Null canon you can hit the target from a safe distance."

"Yeah, Stars canon is the best for the job. He can't even stop the Nemesis in its tracks if it tries to get away!" Sideswipe jumped up and down excitedly.

"What about Thrust the others?" Hoist pointed out, "They would get caught in the blast."

Starscream and his trine snorted, "Knowing Thrust he would see it and fly away with his tail between his legs."

Thundercracker nodded, "The others would follow, but in his fear would forget their weapon."

Skywarp snickered, "Yeah, Just like he did everytime Starscream growled at him when he tried to override him before a battle."

The others nodded before the plans were set into motion. Thundercracker and Skywarp where joined by Hoist and scavenger to find the energon needed for the plan. Jetfire and starscream scanned the terrain for a secluded area where no one could get hurt. When that was found, Blurr was sent to look for a good area to hide for Starscream so he could hit the energon or the Nemesis when it was time.

"You sure this is the best area?" Starscream walked over to the edge of the mountain side. Below, far far below the ledge was a fast moving river. The edge of the ledge gave a bit causing Starscream to screech and raise to his back legs. His wings were unfolded to help keep his balance as he backed away slowly.

The others chuckled at him as they set up and quickly covered the energon with loose dirt and rocks.

"Smoothe princess, smoothe." Blurr chuckled as he walked back into the clearing.

Starscream lowered himself back onto his paws, "Shut up." He glared at Blurr who still chuckled at him as he walked by running his tail over the others side and wings.

"I'm only teasing." He grinned before walking over to Jetfire.

Folding his wings back up Starscream just shook his head before walking over to his trine mates.

"You ok Star?" Skywarp tilted his helm at him.

"Yeah, Just worried." He sat down in front of them.

"About?" Thundercracker nudged his side.

"What if Thrust team isn't the only ones to get the energon signal?" Starscream finally asked the one question that was going over in his processor, "What would happen if they all got the signal?"

Not to far away from where they were a computer was beeping loudly as it detected an energy signal.

A slime dragonformer stood with her ear flaps raised looking at the screen. She noticed the points and where the signal was coming from on the map.

"Optimus!" She called as she ran to go get her leader.

* * *

Here is some information that will be given as time goes by:

"Teletraan, species guide for this fanfiction."

Teletraan "Looking up data on the species please wait as more data will appear as it is found.

Seekers: Supposedly the most powerful and quickest of the dragonformer race. In the time of the predacons, seekers where the apex predator. During this time the sensors in the wings made it impossible to hide from them or sneak up on them. Seekers use momentum and their fierce claws to tear an enemy apart. Seeker legs are known to be the strongest part of the seeker, their legs need to support their takeoff and their landing from G-Forces and weight. Seekers fly in pairs of three called Trine's. Each trine has a leader and their two followers. Trine leader is not picked from the strongest, but from the smartest of the group the strongest is usually made the second wing. Most seekers are born with two base colors, triple colors are seen in those who are mutated. Seekers have a sigma ability which allows them to pull difficult and impossible things (ex. Starscream's null ability, Thundercrackers sonic boom clap, Skywarps transwarping).

Grounders: Large ground bound dragonformers. The grounders are the largest of the dragonformer race. Grounders have a larger bulk to them allowing them to intimidate their targets. Grounders don't usually have sigma abilities like seekers. Trained in hunting and stalking they can easily overpower a seeker who is grounded from a wounded wing. Those grounders who are best at stalking are known to have a slimmer frame to them. Long legs and a sleek body they could pass as a seeker born without wings. (Ex. Optimus (intimidation type), Bulkhead (Strength type), Arcee (stalker type))

Sub-Seekers: A sub base of seeker that evolved from a union of grounder and seeker. More data required

Aerialbots:? More data required

Predacon: ? More data required

Minicon: Minicon are small dragonformers that can merge with their bonded or chosen partner. Some minicons specialize in enhancing certain aspects and abilities of their partners. More data required

AN/: Ok, sorry long wait. I have class tomorrow so here is the next chapter! Hope you like my hint on what is coming in the next chapter!


	22. A Team Plan Gone Wrong!

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.

AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.

Ch 22

Night came upon the mountains forest quickly. Their preparations were done now it was time to wait and watch. Hotshot snorted as a leaf covered his vents. Shaking and snorting, the others with him all glared as he finally got the leaf off.

"What? It was a leaf." Hotshot shrugged and laid down again.

"You are being loud." Blurr snarled quietly.

"Am not." Hotshot raised to his front legs.

"Are too!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both shouted at them. Hotshot and Blurr both shushed them quickly.

Jetfire from his position higher up on the mountain could only shake his helm. "This is my elite team." He dead paned to himself, "Why me?"

Hoist who was with him was laughed quietly, "You wanted a mission that was exciting, remember?"

"Don't remind me, and next time do remind me not to have those four working together. I would rather the twins be with Starscream and his trine next time." Jetfire growled.

Hoist just shook his helm, "You do remember that Starscream would more than likely strand them high up on the mountain?" Hoist almost fell over at the cruel smile that was flashed at him.

Jetfire chuckled, "Well as much as he loves those two even he has limits. Leaving them further up there would probably be the nicest thing he would do to them."

Hoist had to agree with that. The last time those two did annoy Starscream he locked them in a dark small room together for 5 hours before Makeshift found them. Another time they had tricked Scavenger while on another mission for minicons. Safe to say Scavenger left them to the decepticons while he sat there watching before deciding that their punishment was over. Hoist memory bankes had about three more instances when the twins annoyed their former enemies. Lesson learned **'don't annoy a former decepticon if you like your sanity or life.'.**

A light purple energy field appeared behind them. Out of the round field appeared Skywarp. He walked up to Jetfire happily tail held up and wagging.

"Starscream and Thundercracker say that they have arrived and are heading for the energon. Nemesis Prime is with them and Star figures thats so it can carry the load for them." He then got a thoughtful look before his optics widened a bit. "Um, problem. Starscream spotted a ground bridge open not far from here. Looks like we have more company."

"How do you… never mind, trine bond, right." Jetfire shook his helm before standing up. He activated his com line to the others. "Problem everyone listen up. It looks like we have more than Thrust team here so be prepared." He was met with many different responses.

Growls of frustration from most likely the trine, Scavenger and Blurr, a questioned whine from Makeshift, grunts and groans from Hotshot and the twins.

"What do you suggest we do?" Hoist asked from his side

Jetfire gave him a grave look, "We wait for them to finish the battle before moving in, Hopefully they survive."

He heard the grumbles and pitying whines from some of his team. He knew Starscream was silent as well as his trine mates. They were watching closely for when they would be needed on the field. Starscream himself knew he could not leave his spot or risk the plan failing if he decided to spring into action with the others.

' _We wait, that's all we can do for now.'_ Jetfire turned back to watch the upcoming massacre of team Prime.

Optimus Prime lead his team slowly threw the forest. He kept an audio on the surrounding area. Bumblebee kept close and move without a sound even when a small rock would be knocked loose under his paws. Behind him both Arcee and Bulkhead stood side by side ready to spring forward into the undergrowth at any enemy they may encounter.

"Offf!" Turn his helm quickly he saw Ratchet had stumbled over a large rock that had came loose under his front left paw.

"You alright old friend?" He watched as Ratchet rightened himself.

"I am find, Just showing my age." Ratchet grumbled when Bumblebee came to see if he was ok before being shooed away. "Just not as young as I use to be is all."

Arcee shook her helm and moved like a predator over the rocks like Bumblebee had, but a lot quicker. "The signal is getting stronger." She moved quickly followed by the smaller yellow dragonformer. Optimus kept a steady pace with both Ratchet and Bulkhead. "There!" She stopped.

Bumblebee stopped too, but he stopped for a better reason. Unlike his female companion he noticed something off. The energon crystals where sticking out of the ground and the soil around them were fresh. Opening his vents more Bumblebee backed away when he found traces of other dragonformers he didn't recognize.

Bulkhead and Arcee both moved forward to collect the crystals from the ground. Optimus and Ratchet had stopped beside the youngest of their team. They watched as he backs away and saw his antenas twitch. Light blue optics looked to the both of them and Bumblebee let out a warning chirp.

His optics widened at his scout. Optimus and Ratchet scanned the area. No animal sounds, a strange scent, and the soil had be freshly dug around the crystals.

"Arcee, Bulkhead!" Optimus moved quickly out of the foliage but didn't make it to them. They were blasted backwards from the crystals. Optimus stopped with Ratchet close behind. Over head he saw a seeker he hadn't seen before and another flyer type alongside him. The seeker landed on a ledge and grinned a fanged smile.

"My oh my." The small black dragon had a silver and green under side with green accents along his joints. "Optimus Prime and his team, my what a treat."

"Who are you?!" Arcee growled as she got back up from the ground. She stepped up beside Optimus and stood glaring at the seeker. ' _Another seeker? I thought Starscream was the last one left.'_

Optimus had the same thoughts going through his processor. He looked down at Bumblebee as he noticed the small dragonformer was looking behind them growling. Turning his helm more Optimus saw three more dragonformers coming out of the foliage behind them.

"What in Primus is that thing!?" Ratchet backed way too as a black Optimus Prime walked out with the two others.

"It's one of my pets." The small black dragonformer sat straighter. "That is Nemesis Prime, Very powerful and very deadly. He was programed with all of your moves and a little of the moves that lord Megatron can do."

Bulkhead growled, "So you're a decepticon!"

"Of course!" Thrust places a paw against his chest plate, " I am Thrust, leader of Megatron's minicon capture team."

"Minicons?" Ratchet raised his optic ridge, "They are long gone."

Thrust laughed along with the others, " My you are so out of the loop. Jetfire must not have gotten in touch with you yet."

Optimus optics widdend along with Ratchets, "Jetfire!"

"Jetfire?" Arcee and Bulkhead both looked at their leader and medic, "Isn't he dead?"

"That's what we thought for centuries!" Ratchet cried out in disbelief.

"Oh, he is very much online along with that blasted team of his!" Thrust growled as his claws dug into the rocks with rage, "Never mind! Nemesis Prime, kill them, but leave Optimus alive, I'm sure Megatron would love to have a trophy."

Nemesis Prime growled and began to move forward.

"Oh, no you don't." Bulkhead charged at the large dragonformer. He hit Nemesis Prime hard and sent the larger one back a couple of feet. Bulkhead the rammed his helm against the others which sent Nemesis falling to the ground on his side. "Heh, not so tough."

"Bulkhead!" Arcee and the others cried as Nemesis jumped up from the ground and grabbed Bulkhead by the neck. He swung the bulky dragonformer around before letting go and watching him go sailing into the side of the mountain.

"Bulkhead!" Acree ran at Nemesis Prime as it advanced on the large grounder. "Get away from him!" She used her tail gun to fire at the clone. One managed to hit Nemesis in the side of the helm.

He groaned and switched his attention to the small grounder femme. A shot hit him in the optic and caused him to shrek. Mad now the clone swiped at the femme and sent her flying into a large tree.

Arcee tried to get back up, but a system warning flashed in her optics and she collapsed back to the ground. A large gash stopped her from raising to her paws. Circuits where sparking in the air from the damage.

A large angry roar echoed all around as Optimus flung himself at his clone. Grappling with it he found that it was actually stronger than himself. Using a move only Megatron knew the clone swiped Optimus off balance and the two fell to the ground. Optimus was on his back swiping at Nemesis maw as it tried to bite into Optimus chest plate. Finally it managed to grab onto Optimus left leg and pulled. Optimus let out a pained cry as he felt the tubs and wires snapping and his armor breaking under the strong jaws of his clone. He struggled to get out of it, but the clone racked his front claws and back claws against Optimus chest and side panels. He couldn't help but to let the shrieks of pain and anger come out of his muzzle.

Bumblebee didn't waste any time after hearing Optimus cry of pain. He ran under the other decepticons legs and tanks to get to the battle. While Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee had been busy with the clone the other decepticons surrounded him and Ratchet. He charge at the large clone as it grabbed Optimus by the throat and started to apply pressure.

With a shriek Bumblebee landed on the back of Nemesis Prime and bite as hard as he could into the exposed protoform. Nemesis roared and let go of Optimus. He backed off and started to buck to get the scout off of his back. Bumblebee didn't let go though. He held on even as he was shacken and being taken for the ride of his life.

Getting annoyed at the little dragon on his back Nemesis raised onto his back legs and threw himself to the ground. His whole weight landed on the young scout who finally let go in a pained shriek. As the clone rolled off of him Bumblebee could only whimper and moan in pain as he felt his tank and vents being crushed under the others weight. He tried to vent some air into his body, but ended up coughing up energon from the damage inside of him.

Nemesis Prime stood over the young scout. He snorted and grabbed the little dragon around the midsection. He shook the scout as hard as he could till he heard a loud metal breaking sound come from the smaller before dropping him back on the ground. Bumblebee could barely focus as warning signals kept flashing. His spinal strut had been severed when he was shaken by the clone.

"Bumblebee," Optimus struggled to get up, but was pushed back down by a large yellow dragonformer. "No.."

Ratchet was held by the other grounder and the flyer. He could only watch as his team was ripped apart. Even worse was that their beloved scout was so badly damaged within what felt like seconds.

"Well, get rid of that blasted thing already!" Thrust flew down beside his creation.

Nemesis Prime looked at his toy before picking it back up. He felt the scout twitch as he tried to get out of the jaws holding him. Not liking the fact that the scout was still alive Nemesis Prime bite down and listened to the staticed shriek before the scout finally went limb. He turned to the cliff and threw the scout over.

A/N: End of this chapter

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Just kidding!

Thrust walked back over to his team followed by Nemesis Prime. What he didn't see was a large winged shadow silently diving in the dark after the scout.

"Well looks like we can finally-" Thrust was cut off by a laser hitting him in the side.

Suddenly from all around lasers were coming from the foliage. One light blue dragon in particular raced out followed by a black one from the other side both knocking his other teammates off the other autobots. They both skidded to a stop and raced to put themselves between the other autobot team and the enemy.

"Grrrr, why must you show up when things are going my way!" Thrust shreked out as more of the strange Dragonformers came from the forest.

A large shadow flew over them and Arcee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet couldn't help but gasp as it landed. This Dragonformer was white with gold and red accents. His large wings stayed spread out in a threatening pose. He was much larger than Optimus by three or four helms.

"Give it up Thrust, you won't win this time around." Jetfire growled as he made sure his team stayed behind him.

"What makes you think that?" Thrust got his emotions back under control, "You seem to forget just how scare all of you are of my pet here." He motioned to Nemesis who growled happily anticipating the next fight.

"You forget just how unstable energon is, especially if it is hit with a high powered energy weapon." Jetfire smirked, "Well even your pet can't survive that." He motioned with his helm to the adjacent mountain. Up on one of the pillars stood two seekers. One was a small white seeker with red accents. The other was a purple seeker with black accents, he was larger and bulkier than the white one.

Ractecht, Bulkhead and Arcee watched as another dark blue one flew and landed on the pillar. One his back was a yellow hump, when they focus they cried in joy as the hump was Bumblebee on the large blue seekers back.

Hearing Thrust gasp in horror Arcee looked at what the seekers where doing. The white seeker seemed to be bracing himself as two cannon like weapons raised and fell onto his shoulder panels.

"He wouldn't dare!" Thrust looked to Jetfire in panic.

"Autobot retreat!" Jetfire howled as he grabbed Optimus and seemed to Arcee to suddenly freeze before breaking into data and disappearing. All the other autobots were grabbing her and her team. She felt strange as she was pulled through a warp.

Thrust panicked activated his transwarp with the others. Nemesis Prime continued to stand there looking at the pink energy gathering at the end of the canons of the seeker. Finally with a shrill shriek the seeker fired. His aim remained true as the energy blast hit the energon. The three seekers were then wrapped in purple energy and disappeared as the catastrophic explosion of the energon went up. Nemesis Prime could only scream in pain as he felt his very being and spark finally extinguish inside of the blast.

The seekers reappeared not to far as they watched the explosion from a safe distance. The blue one glided along with his passenger safely laying on his back. The white one grumbled and sent a message through their bond to take the injured one while he and Skywarp checked out the explosion sight.

Nodding Thundercracker activated his transwarp back to base and disappeared with Bumblebee. Starscream and Skywarp flew over the area a couple of times using their scanners and wing sensors to find any trace of Nemesis Prime. There was a slight flicker and Starscream flew down to see it. Skywarp stayed in the air incase Starscream needed backup.

Moving some of the ruble Starscream found the spark and the helm that was still attached to it. It tried to move but didn't get far. Starscream gave the clone a pitying look before unsheathing his claw. They glowed pink as his null energy was channelled into them.

"You don't deserve mercy." Starscream glared at the clone before thrusting his long sharpe energy covered claws into what was left of the spark of Nemesis Prime. It jerked around before finally becoming still. The color drained from it as it finally died. Snorting in disgust Starscream yanked his claws out of the spark of the clone. He didn't look back as he joined Skywarp back in the air.

"Let's head back to base." He flew up next to his large partner who nodded. Skywarp let his warp ability activate. His energy crested along Starscream's armor in a comforting hug and they both warped away. When they returned Jetfire and Thundercracker were waiting for them. Skywarp praced over to Thundercracker and nudged his muzzle with his causing Thundercracker to purr.

"Well done," Jetfire smiled as he approached Starscream. "Your plan worked?"

Starscream noded, "Nemesis Prime is no more."

Jetfire's optics reflected an emotion that Starscream had yet to fully understand even with his trine mates. Jetfire bent down and pressed his muzzle against Starscream slowly licking it. His optics widened as he let out a purr and lend into the licks.

When Starscream had leaned in, Jetfire could feel his spark jump. Starscream was accepting that they were both attracted to each other and was willing to show it. Breaking apart Starscream smiled and loving smile. On the other side of the room Thundercracker and Skywarp watched as their trine leader finally accepted their leader.

 _'Bout time if you ask me.'_ Skywarp said through his ate bond, _'Starscream had been thinking of him for a long time even before the war!'_

 _'Love at first race?'_ Thundercracker asked amused.

 _'Love at first insult more likely.'_ Skywarp smiled as he pushed his mate out of the room. Using his tail he dragged their minicons after them.

Swindle and Comettor both happily sat side by side watching as their partners finally confess.

* * *

Here is some information that will be given as time goes by:

"Teletraan, species guide for this fanfiction."

Teletraan "Looking up data on the species please wait as more data will appear as it is found.

Seekers: Supposedly the most powerful and quickest of the dragonformer race. In the time of the predacons, seekers where the apex predator. During this time the sensors in the wings made it impossible to hide from them or sneak up on them. Seekers use momentum and their fierce claws to tear an enemy apart. Seeker legs are known to be the strongest part of the seeker, their legs need to support their takeoff and their landing from G-Forces and weight. Seekers fly in pairs of three called Trine's. Each trine has a leader and their two followers. Trine leader is not picked from the strongest, but from the smartest of the group the strongest is usually made the second wing. Most seekers are born with two base colors, triple colors are seen in those who are mutated. Seekers have a sigma ability which allows them to pull difficult and impossible things (ex. Starscream's null ability, Thundercrackers sonic boom clap, Skywarps transwarping).

Grounders: Large ground bound dragonformers. The grounders are the largest of the dragonformer race. Grounders have a larger bulk to them allowing them to intimidate their targets. Grounders don't usually have sigma abilities like seekers. Trained in hunting and stalking they can easily overpower a seeker who is grounded from a wounded wing. Those grounders who are best at stalking are known to have a slimmer frame to them. Long legs and a sleek body they could pass as a seeker born without wings. (Ex. Optimus (intimidation type), Bulkhead (Strength type), Arcee (stalker type))

Sub-Seekers: A sub base of seeker that evolved from a union of grounder and seeker. More data required

Aerialbots:? More data required

Predacon: ? More data required

Minicon: Minicon are small dragonformers that can merge with their bonded or chosen partner. Some minicons specialize in enhancing certain aspects and abilities of their partners. More data required

AN/: And here is the long awaited chapter. I hope you guys appreciate it since this took me three hours of dinning room chair hell. All I can say is ow my spine. Anyway please leave a review I may be adding a character you like later in the series. Also yay Starscream and Jetfire finally confessed to each other without actually saying anything, who else is happy! Also check out these two fanfictions if you like Cyborg 009, Algernon by Ironi Numair and Young Offender by SybilRowan I was reading these and they were great stories!


	23. Team from the past enemies among them

**Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.**

 **AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.**

* * *

Ch 23

"Quickly hook him up to this!" Red Alert cleared a repair table in a hurry. The small yellow dragonformer was laid carefully down onto it's metal surface. "Hoist, get me the mask for him, his vents were crushed!"

Hoist ran to the other side of the room and grabbed the mask and machine with his fangs. Dragging it over he had to dodge Scavenger who was still trying to wake up the red and white med dragon from Prime's team. "Come on! Wake up you rusty piece of scrap!" He swatted lightly at the others helm. His minicon was trying to help by trying to push the old dragon up off the ground.

"Uhh." He started to move around as his optics glowed. "What?" He was then grabbed by the larger dragon in front of him and dropped onto his claws.

"Hurry, we need all the help we can get!" The large bulky dragon started to push him toward a repair table.

"Where do you want this femme?!" Sideswipe had the blue and pink femme half on his back while his brother held her tail up from dragging on the floor and tripping someone.

Red didn't even look up as he hooked the smaller one up to the machine. "Over on the second one!" He flipped the switch with his tail and air started to be forced into the others vents.

The yellow one whined and tried to shake the mask off. The air hurt his insides and wires as it was forced into him. All he got in reward was more pain as he was paralyzed by it.

Red placed a claw on his helm. "It's ok. I know it hurts but it's for your own good. Your systems would have overheated if we didn't hook you up."

"What is going on!? And who are yo-" The old red medic was gowling before he spotted Red Alert with Bumblebee. "Red Alert?"

Red turned around and smiled at his old mentor, "Yeah. It's good to see you again Ratchet." He nodded before Hoist brought over his tools. "I need energon for him, stat!" He went back into his medic mode.

A red and white seeker slinked into the room quietly and easily avoided the other's running around. He carried a large cube of energon with him in his muzzle. Ratchet watched in shock as he placed it next to Red, "The energon has been processed and decontaminated. Comm if you need more, I can patch up the dents in Bulkhead over there." He turned and moved gracefully over to the large green dragonformer who was still offline.

"Ratchet?" He turned to his young pupil, "Can you take care of Optimus? He has some internal ruptures and tears. This young one-"

"Bumblebee." Ratchet said without delay.

"Bumblebee, will be taking most of my time to fix. Even then I don't know if I can fix him fully at this moment in time." His visor dimed in thought. "This much damage will take at least a couple of sessions for me to fix."

Ratchet looked over at Bumblebee who laid on the repair bed. "We can fix him together. It would be like old times when I was teaching you." He smiled.

"Ow! Fragging-" Bulkhead hissed as the seeker reconnect a wire to his side.

"Can it." The seeker grumbled and looked closer at Bulkheads body. "Compound fractures, split wires and fried circuits. Not to mention the dents you have from hitting the mountain." The metal swirled over his optics making them smaller. "Looks like you need Red Alert or some else skilled to fix the internal stuff. Scavenger!" The seeker turned and called over the large wrecker who had just walked by.

Bulkheads optics widened appawn seeing this dragonformer. Scavenger was one of Megatron's strongest wreckers. 'What is he doing here!?'

Scavenger came to a halt before the large green one, "Yes?"

"I've fixed what I could with him. I can only do patch up anyway, you can help this one." The white seeker turned around and started to walk away.

Bulkhead studied the seeker and noticed something odd. The seekers wings were folded up against its sides instead of being unfolded and held up like all others he has seen.

"I wouldn't keep watching his aft if I was you." Scavenger growled as he started to get to work on what he could. "Jetfire would not be pleased."

"Why? And I was not looking at his aft!" Bulkhead growled back.

"As the humans say, "heard it on the grapevine", Jetfire just decided to make Star over there his mate." Scavenger smiled evilly, "Besides that, he is our second in command here."

"Your second in-" Bulkhead could only groan at that. The last seeker he had seen that had such a high position was Starscream himself. The silver seeker was fast and cunning, but lacked strength.

"How did that happen?!" Bulkhead looked to his side and smiled. Arcee seemed to have snapped out of her shock at seeing Jetfire's legendary team alive.

Scavenger just grunted and moved onto the next dent on Bulkhead, "Simple, when one shows understanding of each individual team members ability and can devise a plan from there," He shrugged, "It just happened from there. None of us really know when it became permanent."

"You let it happen? From our experience with seekers, they go mad with power!" Arcee yelled trying to get up.

Hoist walked by and pushed her back onto here tanks. "Well, that's because seekers live in trines, get rid of the trine and the seeker loses it."

"What?" Arcee looked at him.

"He's right." Ratchet called from where he was, "Seekers live in a group of three called 'trines'. Sadly we never got to study them as the war broke out. No one really knows how the bond works at all."

"Well if you ask Star he might let you study him and his trine mates." Hoist moved looking over Arcee some more. "Hmm, the rest will fix itself in a couple of hours." With that he walked out of the room.

"Star?" Bulkhead looked at Arcee who shrugged.

"That was the white seeker who came in here. He was also the one who made the plan to kill Nemesis Prime." A light blue grounder walked up to them.

Arcee felt herself get a little over heated seeing this grounder. He was a blue and orange dragon with white accents. From what she could see he was built for speed from the small wing like appendages to his long legs.

"Designation or as the humans say' my name is' Blurr." Blurr smiled at them. "Since you two are done with repairs let me show you around the base." He turned and started to walk out of the repair bay.

The two looked at each other unseemingly. "Well get out of here!" Ratchet threw a wrench at Bulkheads head who ran as fast as he could out the door.

"Just like old times." Red Alert laughed as Ratchet retraved the wrench. "Just like old times." He said to himself as he injected Bumblebee with sedatives.

"Why did he throw a wrench at me! Optimus took all of those away back at base so he couldn't do that!" Bulkhead grumbled as he and Arcee caught up to their tour guide.

Blurr just chuckled, "Well form the stories that Red told, That's what Ratchet does to those who don't leave or those who annoy him in the repair bay." He didn't look at them as they turned a corner. "Well over to your right is the energon pool." He pointed into a large size room where a fully black grounder with many spikes was drinking. "The energon is processed and flows from the top of the fountain into the pool making sure the energon is always fresh and cool."

"Oh, we didn't have that at our base, did we Arcee?" Bulkhead looked down at her.

"No," She growled and looked at Blurr, "Who made that?"

"Star did." Blurr continued on after chirping at the Black grounder in the room who chirped back. "Star is a scientist and past explorer. He has knowledge on just about everything you can think of."

Arcee raised and optic ridge, "He sound like a very talented and smart dragon."

"Believe me," Blurr purred as they continued down the corridor and took another right, "He is very talented and very powerful."

Arcee and Bulkhead snorted, "That will be hard to believe." Arcee shook her helm.

Blurr stopped and glared at them, "I will have you know that he gave his life for one of us."

"Gave his life?" Bulkhead tilted his helm in question, "How is he online then."

Blurr gave a blank look at them, "Forces that even he doesn't know about." Just as he was about to take another step he paused. "Hit the deck!"

He ducked down as two smaller grounders flew over him and crashed into Bulkhead and Arcee. They fell into a pile with the two smaller ones on the bottom.

"Hey, You're crushing me with your big aft!" The red one yelped.

"My paint! I just waxed and it." The yellow one knocked Acree off of him.

"Who ar-" Acree began to growl but was cut off.

"Sideswipe," Blurr nodded at the red grounder, "Sunstreaker," He nodded at the yellow one, "What have Jetfire and Star said about running in the base?"

"Don't do it or at the very least yell ahead so we don't crash into someone?" Sideswipe smiled wagging his tail.

Blurr groaned at this, "And why were you running?" They pointed behind him as their optics widened.

Scavenger was coming charging down the hall in a rage. His armor was now neon yellow with pink dots. "That's why!" The twins cried.

Just as Bulkhead got ready to stop the other wrecker a white blurr jumped down from the rafters.

The white blurr lifted up onto its hind legs, wings unfolded and screeched loudly at the charging wrecker. This seemed to shock the other in to coming to a complete halt in front of the white one.

"Scavenger." The white seeker, 'Star' Stood looking disappointed at the large wrecker in front of him. "Take it outside." He pushed past the other and was soon joined by two larger seekers jumping down from the rafters.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, you heard him." Scavenger growled as the twins groaned but followed anyway.

Arcee and Bulkhead could only watch in shock. "What in Primus?"

"That was Star and his trine mates." Blurr shook his head, "He was just stopping Scavenger from wrecking the hall trying to get to the twins again."

"His trine mates?" Bulkhead watched as the seekers rounded the hallway further down followed by the other three.

"Yup, the large blue one is Thundercracker, and the purple and black one is Skywarp." Blurr continued down the hall taking them to the command center.

"Why are they larger than Star?" Bulkhead followed Blurr.

"Seekers are in two different categories from what i know. There are the speed one that are small but make up for it with their speed and agility. Then the larger ones are the combat ones. Their large size makes from heavy fighting easier." Blurr shrugged, "If you want to know more you have to ask them." He stopped at a door. "Here is my stop, You get have better company now." He turned and started back the way they came.

 _'Nice aft._ ' Arcee watched him go before Bulkhead knocked on the door.

The door opened and they looked inside. There was monitor on in the room along with a radar and a large table. What caught their attention was the large shuttle class dragonformer sitting in front of the monitors. It was the same Dragon that protected them and Optimus.

The other turned and smiled at them, "Hello Arcee and Bulkhead." He stood to full height.

"Jetfire?" Arcee took a step forward, "How, what?" She could only look at their thought to be offlined second.

Jetfire chuckled, "Been on this planet for a while, We crashed landed here and were put into stasis." He shrugged, "Only just woke up three years ago and continued with the missing we were given." He turned to glance at the monitors, "Didn't know about you being here till a year and a half ago when Star and his trine joined us."

"You seem so much more mature before you went on this mission," Arcee looked the other up and down still not believing her optics. "I mean you use to just jump into a battle and not think or go with any plan."

Jetfire groaned, "I was a lot younger and less experienced back then." He vented a sigh, "We almost lost Hoist because of my attitude and Thrust just happened to get in here and steal a couple of the minicons." He growled loudly.

"Minicons!" Both Bulkhead and Arcee shouted in shook.

"I thought they were extinct!" Bulkhead added with Arcee nodding.

"Nope," At that Comettor popped up on his helm looking snug. "As you can see they are very much alive."

"The we can win this war with their help!" Arcee moved closer to look at the minicon.

Comettor looked at the femme. This was his partners mates enemy. As she got closer Comettor hissed and clawed at her. This caused her to jump back.

"Why would he!?" Arcee and Bulkhead looked at Jetfire.

Jetfire just shrugged already knowing why. Arcee would likely attack Starscream if she know that the white seeker was him. His minicon could sense it and reacted to her as an enemy or threat. "Minicons have there own attitudes, Really none of us control them and we let them go or do what they want."

"Oh." Arcee looked at the minicon in wonder. "What is it like to combine with one?"

Jetfire shrugged once again, "It's like this thrill you get. Like a boost in energy and power outputs. The feeling is very hard to describe to another, but once you have your partner, you would do anything to protect them." He looked at comettor as the minicon slide it's upper half down his muzzle to look him in the optics. Jetfire could tell that Comettor would protect him as well with everything he had.

Snorting Jetfire raised his helm and let Comettor slide back down onto his back. "We are still learning about them as we go. Star met his minicon partner when we rescued him from some humans."

"MECH." Bulkhead grumbled, "They are nothing but trouble."

Jetfire laughed, "Yup, They managed to catch Star one time, but funny thing was he landed on their roof of their base. Fell right in and basically from what he said, he destroyed it with his thrashing about to get out of the net they had on him."

A ping came from one of the monitors, looking closely it was three minicons galloping together toward the base.

"Ah, well you get to meet the kids." Jetfire chuckled as they walked out of the room.

"Kids?" Arcee trotted next to him trying to keep up with the large strides he was making.

"Yes. They are Rad, Carlos, Fred, Billy, and finally Alexis. Very nice and brave kids. I think they are in their junior year now." He tilted his helm in thought. "Yes Alexis had short hair three years ago when we met now her hair is mid back length."

They came out into a cave. That had only one exit and that was slopped up. They walked in silence for a bit till they heard laughter.

"Come on, please?!" A female voice could be heard from the entrance of the cave.

"Yay, you promised!" A harsh male voice excitedly called.

"Come on Starscream!" Another male voice tried.

Arcee and Bulkhead both froze at the name they heard. Jetfire could only stop and sigh, _'we forgot to tell the kids not to use Starscream's name.'_

Arcee growled and charged out of the cave followed closely by Bulkhead. When she and Bulkhead came out of the cave they saw the white seeker raising his paw over the kids and bringing it down.

Arcee let out a loud screech and charge the white seeker. He stopped and looked up growling and turned to face her. His legs were braced as the femme continued the charge. His optics swirled closed slightly before he struck out with his left paw and back handed her away.

"Arcee!" Bulkhead cried and tried to go for the seeker only for the two larger seekers to block his way.

"Sorry, but this is not your fight." The purple one smiled.

"She challenged him so it's her fight." The blue one's deep voice made Bulkhead unsure.

"Great," Jetfire walked up pass the two seekers, "Just what I thought was going to happen."

"Jetfire, That's Starscream!" Bulkhead tried to tell the shuttle class.

"Yeah, I know." Jetfire rolled his optics, "I let him join the team."

Bulkhead could only gap at Jetfire who continued to watch the fight.

Starscream held his ground as the kids and their minicons were frozen in fear. They had never seen a female of the dragonformer species let alone seeing one charging right at them when Starscream was about to pick them up for a ride. Right now the only protection they had from being trampled by the femme was the fact Starscream refused to move and stayed planted in his spot above them.

"Starscream!" Arcee growled as she got back up. She was not expecting to be so easily deterred from her attack let alone be thrown away like nothing.

"Arcee, what a pleasure or really disappointment to see you again." Starscream's voice shocked her. He still had a raspy voice, but there was no shrill sound coming from him. Starscream took this chance to move away from the kids and try to get her to follow him. He ran charge toward her and then to the side further from the cave and skidded to a stop. When he looked over his shoulder armor he saw her take the bait.

"Starscream!" Alexis cried when he moved and ran away from them with the femme following.

"Hey are you ok?" A large green grounder lombered over to them with Jetfire, Skywarp, and Thundercracker.

"We were fine till that other dragon came out of nowhere and almost trampled us!" Billy pointed at Arcee.

"Yay! Starscream had promised to take us for a fly today." Carlos crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thanks to that thing over there we probably won't get to." Fred kicked a stone with his foot glaring at the femme.

Bulkhead could only look at these five kids as they blamed Arcee and bad mouthed her.

"Don't worry Starscream will be fine." Thundercracker smiled down at them, "And after, we can take you for a fly." The kids and minicons all smiled happily at this.

There attention was pulled away when a screech was heard. Starscream had Arcee by the back of the neck and was holding her down. His claws had been unsheathed to add extra grip on her as she continued to struggle. He bit down harder on her neck to keep her down as his fangs glowed a purplish pink color and Arcee stopped moving.

When Arcee went limp Starscream let go and dropped her on the ground. Arcee could only look around, her body frozen.

She watched as Starscream came into view of her optics, his fangs dripping energon. "Next time don't announce your attack to your opponent." He moved off when Jetfire and the others came over.

"Take her back to the repair bay." Jetfire shook his helm before looking down at her, "And next time do not attack my second or I will go for you." He glared at her baring his fangs before turning to walk back into the base.

"OOOOHHHHH." Skywarp looked at her, "You in trouble now." He jumped away happily and ran to catch up to Starscream and the kids.

Thundercracker paused as he watched Bulkhead pick Arcee up, "What happened between you two….drop it. We are on the same team and we will protect him over you." He turned leaving the two others in shock.

* * *

Here is some information that will be given as time goes by:

"Teletraan, species guide for this fanfiction."

Teletraan "Looking up data on the species please wait as more data will appear as it is found.

Seekers: Supposedly the most powerful and quickest of the dragonformer race. In the time of the predacons, seekers where the apex predator. During this time the sensors in the wings made it impossible to hide from them or sneak up on them. Seekers use momentum and their fierce claws to tear an enemy apart. Seeker legs are known to be the strongest part of the seeker, their legs need to support their takeoff and their landing from G-Forces and weight. Seekers fly in pairs of three called Trine's. Each trine has a leader and their two followers. Trine leader is not picked from the strongest, but from the smartest of the group the strongest is usually made the second wing. Most seekers are born with two base colors, triple colors are seen in those who are mutated. Seekers have a sigma ability which allows them to pull difficult and impossible things (ex. Starscream's null ability, Thundercrackers sonic boom clap, Skywarps transwarping).

Grounders: Large ground bound dragonformers. The grounders are the largest of the dragonformer race. Grounders have a larger bulk to them allowing them to intimidate their targets. Grounders don't usually have sigma abilities like seekers. Trained in hunting and stalking they can easily overpower a seeker who is grounded from a wounded wing. Those grounders who are best at stalking are known to have a slimmer frame to them. Long legs and a sleek body they could pass as a seeker born without wings. (Ex. Optimus (intimidation type), Bulkhead (Strength type), Arcee (stalker type))

Sub-Seekers: A sub base of seeker that evolved from a union of grounder and seeker. More data required

Aerialbots:? More data required

Predacon: ? More data required

Minicon: Minicon are small dragonformers that can merge with their bonded or chosen partner. Some minicons specialize in enhancing certain aspects and abilities of their partners. More data required

AN: Ok next chapter is up. Read and review, please tell me what you think on this chapter it was a little hard to write. Also Arcee is not my favorite character but she will start to warm up to Starscream later on when they are forced to go on a mission (you didn't hear that from me!).


	24. Team's Together

**Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.**

 **AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.**

* * *

Ch 24

Blue optics opened and looked around the room. It was a place he did not recognize in the very least. Beeping and hissing could be heard from all sides as he finally got the energy to lift his helm.

When he looked to the side he saw that most of the beeping and hissing were coming from equipment surrounding a small yellow dragonformer.

"Bumblebee?" He tried to raise off the repair table, but was quickly pushed back down gently.

"No no, that is not a good idea." The dragon next to him walked into his view. He was shocked he recognized the red dragon before him. "Red Alert?!"

Red Alert nodded before moving around the repair berth. "You still need to rest and recover, Ratchet and I worked hard to fix both you and Bumblebee." He turned his helm to nod at the smaller one, "He still need a couple more repairs before he is ready to go anywhere."

"How are you-" Optimus was cut off by the door to the repair bay opening.

Arcee was being carried in by Bulkhead who did not look happy. He was followed by Thundercracker who did not look very happy.

"What happened?!" Ratchet came from the back room where he was getting some supplies.

"Starscream happened." Bulkhead grumbled as he set Arcee down.

"The femme here decided to attack Starscream while we were with the kids. You know how we are programed to protect younglings? Well, She evidently forgot and went for him anyway." Thundercracker growled when Arcee tried to defend herself, "You should have known better, groundling." He snarled and left the room.

Red Alert looked down at the femme on his table, "You just had to pick a fight as soon as you were out of the repair bay didn't you?" He shook his helm.

"Starscream, here?" Ratchet looked at his former apprentice.

Red Alert looked at Rachet, "Yes, he's the second in command of this team and he is a pretty powerful dragonformer." Red Alert grabbed some of his tools he would need, "We have been more successful in missions with him on the team. I think we needed someone who was good with strategies not to mention he can go talon to claw against Thrust and his group."

"Hmm," Ratchet nodded as he listened to the good things about having a seeker on the team.

"We just needed the air support," Red Alert smiled as he started to work on Arcee, "Did you know seekers are born with stigma abilities? That's what is affecting your movement right now." He stared at Arcee as she was still struggling to move, "Starscream's stigma is known as Null, It allows him to paralyze his opponents for sometime during a fight allowing him to finish them or leave them. His attacks when using his stigma are Null ray, and Null canon. Though he has said that he is developing more of these as it seems he only bit you this time."

"Stigma? What is that?" Bulkhead moved to lay on the ground out of the medics way.

Red Alert shook his helm, "I don't really understand it myself, but Starscream could clear it up himself if you ask him." He moved away from Arcee after fixing the bite marks on her neck. "There all better now we just wait for the null effect to wear off."

At that moment Arcee suddenly jumped up and almost fell of the repair berth if Ratchet hadn't grabbed her. Once she was steady she glared at Red Alert.

"Why is he here!" She growled, "You do know how many of us he killed in the war that is still going on?!"

Red Alert snarled and turned to her in anger, "Do you know how many of his kind we killed? There is only, and I mean, five seekers left in the universe!"

Arcee was taken aback by his snarl. Her optics were wide and she took a step back from him.

"Starscream, as the prince of Vos can sense how many of his kind are left and we found out there was only five left. Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Skyquake, and himself." Red Alert turned away from her. "He never said anything to us or his trine, but he finally did say something to us last month. Besides all that I have known him for a year and a half. He would never turn his back on anyone of us and you know why?" He looked at Arcee, "It's because he is Jetfires mate now."

Arcee and the other could only stare as Red Alert walked out of the room.

"Could Starscream really have changed?" Bulkhead looked at optimus and Ratchet.

Snorting Arcee threw her helm back induscust, "I doubt it."

Optimus opened his muzzle to calm them, but someone else beat him ot it.

"You guys sure know how to make an entrance." Blurr walked into the room with the black dragonformer. "The kids already hate the femme there." He nodded at Arcee who growled at him for just calling her the femme. " I would suggest getting it together and not attacking anyone else." He turned to leave with the black dragonformer, but the other stopped. "What is it Makeshift?"

Makeshift turned his helm to face the others, "Warning of advise, Enemies can become friends like friends can become enemies. He is tired of the fighting." Makeshift's voice changed from mech to femme to youngling and back as he talked to them.

"Well said." Jetfire came into the room from the other entrance, " I think we are all tired of it, right Optimus?" He looked at his leader who sighed heavily. "There is a meeting going on in the meeting room, spread the word Blurr." Jetfire walked out followed by the others.

Arcee looked up at one of the warriors she had looked up to during the beginning of the war. Jetfire was a rookie who climbed the ranks to second in leaps and bounds. He was hot headed, but knew how to fight and get himself out of most situations that hot headedness got him into. She like so many had mourned for him when the team had vanished into space with the mini cons and decepticon team.

Jetfire entered the room first followed by Optimus and most of his team. He sat in front of the main monitor with Optimus when he nodded for his leader to sit next to him as the others filed in. Starscream and his trine were the last to enter as the children rode on their backs. His two trinemate stopped near the back of those who had gathered and Starscream made his way to sit on the other side of Jetfire.

Arcee growled at this but was hushed by a nudged by Scavenger who glared down at her. Finally when everyone was there they started to talk among themselves and calling questions to the three main dragons in front of the room. Jetfire nodded to Starscream who let out a loud screech making everyone quiet.

"As you can see Optimus team have joined us." Jetfire called as everyone hushed at Starscream's call. "I believe it would be good if we combine our teams." He looked to Optimus who sat there in thought. "Our base is well hidden and protected, it would be hard to get to."

"Not from what we heard." Arcee called out. "You said you almost lost Hoist here, not much think involved to figure that decepticons have already been on base." She pointed to the orange and white dragon, "They know where you are if he was almost killed."

"That has changed." Starscream sat straighter as he glared at her. "There is a shield I perfected that doesn't allow for them to pass through as well as it hides us from human detection." His tail flicked in annoyance.

"And how do we know it works?!" Arcee took a step toward him, a paw landed on her tail keeping her from taking another step. "When you where with the decepticons your plans always failed!"

Jetfire interrupted Starscream before he could fire back at her retort, "Starscream was not treated right in the position he had. He had little to no authority when Megatron was around." He growled lowly at her, "Here he has what a second in command needs to thrive: trust, loyalty, and someone who will listen to suggestions."

Arcee went to talk again when Bulkhead decided to throw his two cents in, "What about our kids?" He looked at Optimus sadly, "We can't just up and leave them."

Optimus sat there and thought for a couple of moments, "We could bring them here to this town."

"Optimus!?" Arcee looked aghast.

Optimus looked at her sadly, "The decepticons probably know where we are," He looked at Starscream, "Isn't that right?" Starscream nodded looking guilty, "I can talk to our friend in the government and see if he can move the kids and adults here for safety."

"Oh," The only female child gasped in surprise, "If they are the same age as us, we can show them around the school and bring them here after!" Sureshock nodded and chirped happily.

Jetfire smiled along with Optimus and Starscream, "That is a great idea Alexis." He turned to Optimus "So?"

Optimus closed his optics and sighed in exhaustion. He could feel his team looking at him from anger to worry. Finally after running all the scenarios in his processor he came to a decision. Opening his optics he sat straight with no signs of being run down. "We will be moving here immediately."

Arcee looked in horror as Starscream smiled in triumph next to Jetfire who looked happy. The others around all nodded in joy and weariness at the new additions to their team. She was pulled out of the room by Ratchet as everyone left the leaders to talk among themselves.

"So," Starscream looked at his mate, "I guess I should back down from second and give it back to you as Prime is here."

Jetfire smiled sadly at this, but before he could say anything Optimus decided to speak.

"I do not wish to take your team from you Jetfire nor your position." He moved to stand before them.

"With all do respect Optimus, I am in your role." Jetfire looked at his leader.

"As I am now in his role Prime." Starscream nodded.

Optimus sighed, "Long ago i gave you this team not only in hopes that you would help defend the minicons, but so you would mature into the dragon I knew you would." He looked at his former second in the optic, "I am proud of what you have made this team, and I am proud at how you have changed."

"I-I.." Jetfire started to have coolant collecting at the corners of his optics. This was the first time Optimus had ever told him how proud he was, "I guess I had no choice but to mature here with my team around me."

Optimus nodded before turning to address the seeker who was looking at his mate happily, "Starscream." The seeker looked at him, "I am also proud that you have found your way back to the light." Starscream looked taken back, "You have made your sir and your people proud."

Starscream looked down at his paws before nodding, "Thank you Prime."

Optimus smiled at the two young dragons, "I look forward to leading with both of you." He left the room as the two mate smiled at each other.

As he wandered down the hall and purple light appeared and blinded him for a moment. When he opened his optics the purple and black seeker stood in front of him. "Hey, just the dragon I needed to find!" Skywarp happily wagged his tail. "Star said to take you to the minicon room." He turned and trotted down the hall as the blue seeker joined them.

"Skywarp, do not disappear on me again." Thundercracker sighed as his energy high mate trotted next to him.

"Yeah, but Starscream wanted me to take Optimus to the minicon room. He said someone has been waiting there for him since Optimus first landed on earth."

"Waiting?" Prime asked as he was lead into the room by the other two.

Thundercracker moved passed the shelves that held a few minicon panels before he stopped at one. He moved and grabbed in off the shelf holding it carefully in his muzzle. He then placed it on the floor in front of Optimus.

Skywarped bounced happily waiting for optimus to touch the panel. "We touch it and wake him up fully!"

Looking at the hyper seeker Optimus placed his paw over the panel. His energy flared in reaction to it. The panel glowed and a small dragonformer materialized from it.

It was a small yellow minicon with white accents. He looked up happily at his partner who seemed dumbfounded at his appearance. "Sparkplug!" Optimus laid on the ground to get a good look at his partner, "It's been so long old friend." Sparkplug purred and happily chirped at Optimus as they caught up with each other. Neither noticed the two seekers leave the room to give them their moment.

* * *

Here is some information that will be given as time goes by:

"Teletraan, species guide for this fanfiction."

Teletraan "Looking up data on the species please wait as more data will appear as it is found.

Seekers: Supposedly the most powerful and quickest of the dragonformer race. In the time of the predacons, seekers where the apex predator. During this time the sensors in the wings made it impossible to hide from them or sneak up on them. Seekers use momentum and their fierce claws to tear an enemy apart. Seeker legs are known to be the strongest part of the seeker, their legs need to support their takeoff and their landing from G-Forces and weight. Seekers fly in pairs of three called Trine's. Each trine has a leader and their two followers. Trine leader is not picked from the strongest, but from the smartest of the group the strongest is usually made the second wing. Most seekers are born with two base colors, triple colors are seen in those who are mutated. Seekers have a sigma ability which allows them to pull difficult and impossible things (ex. Starscream's null ability, Thundercrackers sonic boom clap, Skywarps transwarping). (more data receiving)

Grounders: Large ground bound dragonformers. The grounders are the largest of the dragonformer race. Grounders have a larger bulk to them allowing them to intimidate their targets. Grounders don't usually have sigma abilities like seekers. Trained in hunting and stalking they can easily overpower a seeker who is grounded from a wounded wing. Those grounders who are best at stalking are known to have a slimmer frame to them. Long legs and a sleek body they could pass as a seeker born without wings. (Ex. Optimus (intimidation type), Bulkhead (Strength type), Arcee (stalker type))

Sub-Seekers: A sub base of seeker that evolved from a union of grounder and seeker. Depending on how strong the CNA of the species is the sub-seeker can have wings or not. Some have even exhibited the sigma gene.(Ex: Soundwave telepathy, Jetfire fire armor, Bumblebee normal, Blurr Speed/Glider). (More data required)

Aerialbots:? More data required

Predacon: ? More data required

Minicon: Minicon are small dragonformers that can merge with their bonded or chosen partner. Some minicons specialize in enhancing certain aspects and abilities of their partners. There are mini cons that can combine together to for a dragonformer size fighter. There are also the three legendary minicon treams. The attack trine or Star armor minicons, The shield or speed defence armor, and finally the blaster or requiem armor.

 **AN: Sorry guys I was sick and I had my graduation to go to for college. Ok, so here is the next chapter and if anyone has been paying attention to teletraan's info more has been revealed for all.**


	25. Past to Present

**Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.**

 **AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.**

Ch 25

Dust raised into the air as two dragons fought each other. They were carefully watched by five other dragons. The two fighting where both blue in color with different accents.

Suddenly the darker blue one was thrown off the light color who then ran to the other side of their battlefield. Both vented heavily as they prepared themselves for the other to charge first.

The femme charged first. Smirking the other lead forward and hooked his helm under her chassis and threw her onto her side. His fangs then meet her neck and stayed there as she struggled under him.

"Enough!" Scavenger walked down to them as Blurr got off of Arcee. "You need to move faster and primus forbid process faster." He looked down at her, "That is the third time you fell for the same trick."

Arcee glared up at the other, "It wasn't the same trick!"

Snorting Skywarp joined in from his laying spot. "Yeah he changes his stance so it obviously not the same trick." He chuckled.

"Skywarp, quiet." Thundercracker smacked the other with his tail.

Arcee just growled at Skywarp who chuckled from his place. A loud screech came across the area as Starscream came walking out of the cave entrance. Thundercracker got up along with Skywarp who trotted happily over to his leader. The three met up and seemed to be communicating without opening their muzzles.

"What?"Bulkhead tilted his helm watching the three seekers who then turned and took off into the sky.

Scavenger walked back up next to him, "That was them communicating in there bond." He shook his helm, "I don't think I could survive listening to more than my own thoughts in my processor."

"What do you mean?" Bulkhead watched as the seekers became nothing but dots in the distance.

"Seekers live and fight in trines, the stronger the bond the more they fight as one being." Scavenger grinned, "They killed Arachnid not too long ago."

"They did what!?" Arcee broke off from her spar with Blurr who huffed and followed her.

Scavenger looked surprised at how fast Arcee seemed interested in this, "Well, yeah. The three took her out after a plan Starscream came up with to kill her. My guess is, Starscream had more of a reason to have her killed than anyone else I know."

Arcee growled, "I was going to get my revenge on her." She stomped her paw on the ground, "She killed my other partner!"

Blurr snorted, "Seems to me anyone partnered with you is doomed." She glared at him ready to claw his optics out when the black dragonformer stood between her and him.

"Seems to me your shadow wants to spar." Arcee hissed at the black one.

Blurr looked at his companion that he had become fascinated and close to over the past months. "Sure, Makeshift have fun."

The black dragon snorted and walked back to the sparing area. Arcee grinned at how easy this would be. By the look on Blurr's and Scavengers muzzles, Bulkhead knew that this would be a very humiliating fight for Arcee.

Hours later the trine returned to the ship. A storm was brewing outside and Starscream didn't want his two partners to get caught in the storm. They sadly didn't beat the rain so there they were walking through the halls, water dripping from there metal forms.

"I hate rain!" Skywarp grumbled as he shook the water off of himself.

"Hey watch it!" Thundercracker raised his wing as a shield from the new rain shower Skywarp had made.

Smiling sheepishly, Skywarp laughed, "Sorry Cracker."

Rolling his optics Starscream just kept walking letting the drops of water slide right off of him. Rain never bothered him when he went to fly, but unlike himself his trine mates have yet to experience flying in storms. He was not looking forward to them crashing from high winds and the thought of them being hit by lightning, He was already getting a processor ache.

"You both need to go bother someone else besides each other." Starscream continued to walk away from them, "That also includes myself, Skywarp!" He didn't even need to look to know that Skywarp had just opened his muzzle to annoy him. The audible clicking from him closing said muzzle confirmed his suspicions.

"I'm going to find the twins." Skywarp flashed purple before the purple orb surrounded him and he disappeared.

"This can't end well for anyone." Thundercracker followed Starscream into the base. A loud angry yell echoed down the hall causing both of them to look up. "Well… 5 seconds… new record?" Thundercracker smiled when Starscream just shook his helm.

"Why does he always have so much energy?" Starscream kept walking ignoring the loud yelling and laughing coming from far down the hallway.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Thundercracker looked at the younger seeker who looked exhausted.

"You need to go rest. I'll take care of it." He said as he felt his minicon detach from him.

Swindle followed suit and sat on Starscream's back. He sagged down just as tired as his partner. Starscream purred as he moved along the hall toward his room.

Thundercracker watched as his trine leader left to go rest for a while. A bang and more yelling was heard down the other hall. Sighing it was his turn to ring in his hyper mate. Zapmaster detached from Thundercracker and groaned. Skywarp was a pain in the aft was all he knew and Thundercrash agreed with him.

They stooped at the opening to the rec room and stood there. Thundercracker raised an optic ridge at what was going on. The twins and Skywarp seemed to be in some paint war with each other and seemed to be hitting everyone in the room. Ratchet was spotted pink and green, Scavenger was pink and yellow, Hoist was yellow and green, and bulkhead was all three colors. The four colored dragons were chasing the three culprits around the room.

"Primus… What did we do to deserve this?" Thundercracker looked down as Blurr walked up to his side. Makeshift stood behind the other looking into the room at the chaos.

"Don't know, we just got back." Thundercracker shrugged.

"What in Primus is going on here!?" Arcee looked into the room.

"It looks to be a lousy paint job." Makeshift looked at her using his own voice that changed constantly.

Arcee looked at the black dragon, "Please, pick a voice." To which Makeshift silently laughed at.

Blurr smirked, "He would if he changed into someones form." Blurr looked at her and Thundercracker, "Duck." He bowed his helm and behind him makeshift followed.

Thundercracker didn't even need a second warning and ducked. Arcee quickly followed and felt a paint balloon fly right over her helm.

"I think we should stop this from getting anymore out of hand." Arcee stood back up.

"Agreed." All three of the males moved into the room and grabbed who ever was closest to them. Arcee jumped and landed on Ratchet before he could hit one of the pranksters.

"Ok enough fun all of you." Optimus and Jetfire walked into the room looking at the chaos. Their minicons tilted their helms and started to converse with each other.

Thundercracker got off of Skywarp who smiled and nuzzled his slightly bigger mate. Blurr and Makeshift got off of the twins who groaned.

"Get off!" Ratchet pushed Arcee off who just snorted in amusement.

"Where's Starscream?" Jetfire questioned as he looked around the room.

"I told him to go recharge, he was looking a little tired when we got back." Thundercracker stepped forward to give his leaders the information.

"Well I guess he is going to miss this." Jetfire moved to the side and Red Alert and Hotshot came in supporting Bumblebee between them.

"Bumblebee!" Arcee and Bulkhead rushed to the youngling who smiled and chirped at them happily.

"He just came out of stasis." Red looked to Ratchet, "I decided to make the call and let him out of the repair bay." Red looked a little uneasy, "I know you said to give him time bu-"

"Oop bop bop," Ratchet moved to his ex-student, " He was your patient and though I would have given him more time, you have just as much authority as me." He looked over at the yellow youngling, "I think you made a good call." He patted the other on the shoulder.

Thundercracker watched as everyone interacted with the now awake youngling. The last time he stopped into see how he was, he was still in stasis lock with a broken spinel strut.

"Hey, TC!" Sideswipe moved to the seeker with his brother, "I want to ask a question that I think everyone here has been dying to hear."

Nodding Thundercracker looked at the twins, "Go on."

Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker who nodded, "How did you two became a trine with Starscream?" They asked together.

The room quieted as everyone waited to hear. Thundercracker paused and looked at his mate. Skywarp nodded and moved to get onto one of the comfortable place in the rec room.

"I will tell you but it will be a long story, It involves not just us, but Starscream and his parents as well as how our kind work." Thundercracker moved to lay down beside his mate. Everyone followed and layed down near them.

"You see Starscream is the youngest of our trine. In Fact he was not yet of trining age when he trined with Skywarp here. Though I guess I should start it from the beginning from what Starscream had told us about it." Thundercracker began to tell the tale:

 _The sun was just making its way over the vast city of Vos. The crystals shining in rainbow colors as seekers woke to greet the morning rays. The tallest crystal held the royal family inside of its vast size. A seeker stood tall watching his people fly and play._

" _Steelwing?" He turned at the sound of his name. His mate moved to stand next to him. Steelwing was a large and intimidation seeker. His white color outlined in black made his red optics stand out._

 _His mate on the other hand was small. He was a light blue seeker with red and orange outlines. Since their first clutch his mate's health had been declining for the last couple of cycles._

" _Yes, Skyrise?"_

" _The clutch is about to hatch will you join me?" The smaller seeker looked up at his mate in hope._

 _Smiling Steelwing got up, "Yes."_

 _They moved further into the crystal cave and into the nesting area. Three eggs sat inside of the nest. One was a large green and black color, the second was light blue and white, and the last and smallest one was silver and red._

 _Steelwing smiled as he looked at the metal eggs. The smallest one moved first and a chirp came from it. It suddenly transformed into a small seekerling. It's red optics looked up at it's parents._

" _Look!" Skyrise moved to pick the seekerling up. "He has my frame type!" Skyrise cuddled the small seekerling to him happily. "Let's call him Starscream!"_

 _Smiling Steelwing moved to look at his son, "Starscream… I like the sound of that." His attention was caught by the other two eggs moving. Just like their brother they transformed as well._

 _Two young seekerlings looked up to their parents and chirped happily. Steelwing moved and managed to grab the two of them together. He placed them next to his mate who happily pulled the close. They sniffed at him and their brother before all three decided to go into recharge cuddled together._

" _Hm," Steelwing looked at the green one, "Junglewing."_

" _Junglewing," Skyrise hummed and smiled, "Yes that is perfect. The last one, how about Snowcloak?"_

 _Steelwing nodded, "Snowcloak it is." He was happy with his little family, one speed type like his mate and two combat type like himself. He could only hope that the near future they would find their own trines._

 _ **Vorns later:**_

 _Steelwing stood in front of his council who were arguing against each other. The argument today was about how the cities were looking down on them and their power growing._

" _Enough!" Steelwing slammed his paws onto the crystal he stood on. The crystal rang with the force he hit it with making everyone quiet down. "The other cities do not apply to us. We separated from them when Vos showed us this place. If a war was to ever break out we will stand our ground as neturals to the fighting!"_

" _And how will we make sure they stay backed down!"_

" _Their numbers grow everyday, we only have a city full of seekers and halflings!"_

" _We need to show them we have power!"_

 _Steelwing sighed and rubbed a paw over his muzzle. What could he do to get the council to calm down even a bit? His optics widened when an idea came to him._

" _I could have my oldest trine with two seekers." He called out, "My eldest is a genius at his age."_

 _The council quieted for a bit before one of them questioned, "He is but, 100 vorns old(10 years old)!"_

" _And I can promise you he can get a trinemate at his age to show you and them, that we do have power here!" Steelwing didn't want to make his son tirne so early but it would keep the council calm._

" _Very well." One of the oldest council members said, "He will have one day to find a trinemate, and it will be tomorrow."_

" _Tomorrow?" Steelwings wings lowered a bit, 'That is not enough time to get him familiarized with any of the younglings at the orphanage!'_

" _Very well." He left the council hall an flew back to his cave. When he arrived he moved into the cave and found his mate curled up with their third clutch of eggs. Starscream was laying next to him asleep while Junglewing wrestled with Snowcloak. Looking around he did not spot his other sparklings. That was until Starscream moved a little and his wing showed where the other two where._

 _Since hatching the youngest were always found with their oldest brother. Little Redcloud and Windrain. Both sparklings had his mates frame type, making them smaller than their two older brothers._

" _Sire's back!" Snowcloak moved and jumped onto his back followed by Junglewing. Starscream only opened an optic before huffing and going back into recharge. His two younger brothers did the same copying him._

" _Steel?" Skyrise called looking worriedly._

' _The council was a little painky today, I made a deal to have Starscream trine to another youngling.'_

 _Skyrise hissed, 'He's too young! You already tried to see if he would have any connection to the other younglings around like his brothers do."_

' _The orphanage is the last place to find a trine mate for him. The council wants us to show the other cities we are strong by having our young seekerling trine.'_

 _Skyrise flicked his tail in agitation, "I don't like this at all." He said aloud._

 _Starscream opened his optic to look at his creators. They looked stressed and worried about something. Huffing again he curled himself further around his younger siblings. He knew something was going to happen but he didn't know what._

 _The next day Starscream figured out what it was. He sire took him to the orphanage where many younglings older and bigger than him were trining. Those that would be the second wing fought there trine leader till the other won. The third would show off their abilities and the trine leader would sing to them. Some that became desperate would sing and show off. Those ones where the ones that were going to be put down later that day to save them from losing their minds._

" _You know what to do," Steelwing pushed his son forward using his muzzle. "Go and find yourself a trine mate or both of them." He smiled proudly at him._

' _I don't want to even be here or trining at all.' Starscream groaned and moved into the many seekerlings looking for a partner. Moving further in he saw many trine leaders sleeping ignoring the chaos around them. 'Guess I'm not the only one who has no interest.'_

 _He moved to a clear spot and layed down. From here he could see his sire looking a bit disappointed at him, 'You knew I didn't want to be here and the fact I am too young!' A purple light caught his optic and he looked at it. A third wing was appearing and disappearing in front of some trine leaders who seemed disgusted by the display. 'He will get someone interested in him.' Starscream closed his optics and laid his helm down on his paws._

"Wait, so how is Starscream bonding going to show the other cities that Vos had power?" Bulkhead tilted his helm.

"The other cities knew that only the most powerful seekers would bond at a young age. Starscream was very young still not even in his older youngling stage (15-19 years old). It's thought that the younger the trine leader is the more powerful they are in the optics of the council." Thundercracker sighed. "I wish i had stayed though, I put you in so much pain." He nuzzled Skywarp.

"Hey, Let's get back to the story!" Sideswipe and Hotshot both called.

"Here let me take over, this part is mostly about me!" Skywarp wagged his tail and happily started his part. "Ok so this happened after thundercracker left and before I saw Starscream, So-"

 _Thundercracker decided he didn't want to wait for his trine leader to find him. He decided to go with the first trine leader who looked powerful and challenged him. So that left Skywarp by himself. Skywarp was the same age as Thundercracker only being a couple of deca-cycles younger. This was their last chance to find a trine leader._

 _Skywarp watched sadly as Thundercracker left with his new trine mates. All he could do was vent and turn around with a happy smile. There were plenty of trine leaders and their second who he could try to impress with his sigma ability._

 _Skywarp found his sigma ability on accident when he was running from some of his bullies at the orphanage. They managed to corner him and he just wished he was next to Thundercracker. He imagined where Thundercracker was and felt his spark jump to where he was. The next moment he was falling from the sky and landed right on top of Thundercracker. Thundercracker was not amused about what had happened and how Skywarp had made it to him. Back then the two were inseparable going places together and making the bullies leave them alone._

 _Now it was only Skywarp who needed to find his place. It seemed that the only ones that still had a place for a third wing like him were those that had the bullies in them. When the trine leaders would get interested in Skywarps sigma they would then get their other partners option and it was never favorable. So Skywarp would leave and move on to the next one till there was no one left. Many of the ones that didn't know him followed their trine piers and ignored him._

 _Looking back at the guards of the orphanage he could see them giving him pitying looks. He knew that this was the end for him. Without a trine he would go mad as time past._

 _He was just about to go to them in defeat when he spotted the trine leaders who didn't come over to find trine mates. These trine leaders didn't feel any bonds to any of the seekerlings in the area. So to pass the time for their creators to pick them up they slept. Deciding to run over there Skywarp started to show off._

 _He tried with the bigger older ones but they too turned him away. These seekers already had another trine mate and didn't see any third or second trine mate that fit their taste. Backing away from a very pissed off trine leader he woke up he moved away quickly._

 _Spotting a small seeker recharging further away from the others skywarp moved toward him. He sang and warped around the other to get him to look. The only thing the silver seeker did was open an optic and grunt. He flicked his tail out and wacked Skywarp on the head._

 _Skywarp squealed and backed away. He looked on with sorrowful optics as the silver youngling closed his optics and turned his head away. This youngling trine leader was his last hope and now it was gone._

 _Walking with his tail dragging on the ground Skywarp moved toward the guards. They cood and chirped saddened that another spark would be snuffed out after the other younglings left._

 _A chirp sounded from behind Skywarp startled him to the point he jumped and turn quickly. The silver youngling was now standing and glaring down at him. It stomped it's clawed paw and screeched down at him wings flared to make it seem bigger. When Skywarp didn't react, the younger snorted and moved toward him._

 _The whole field was quiet as they watched the young trine leader. Starscream moved around the large black and purple seekerling. He studied him closely as he circled him. Skywarp was frozen in place. Never had a trine leader circled him to study him before. This youngling was very different as he ignored the grunts and whispers from the other younglings around him._

 _Stopping in front of Skywarp Starscream looked to the other younglings. He held himself confidently and seemed to give the impression that he was looking down on them. With a glare Starscream turned and sang to Skywarp. Too shocked to respond Skywarp could only look at the other in hope and happiness. Again Starscream sang glaring at the other now._

 _The second time Starscream sang Skywarp sang back happily. Her watched as the silver one glared over his shoulder at the guard. With a flip of the helm Starscream turned and started to walk away. He stopped when the purple youngling didn't follow and looked back at him._

 _The purple youngling was standing shifting from paw to paw. Starscream flicked his tail and waited for the other to take the hint. Skywarp then clumsily followed behind the other. He lead him through the other trining partners and over to where the creators of the trine leaders were waiting._

" _What's your name?" The Silver one asked Skywarp._

" _Skywarp, I renamed myself after I got my Sigma ability." He moved closer to the smaller one as he was lead between the fully grown seekers._

" _Skywarp. My name is Starscream." Starscream looked back at him making sure he was keeping up._

" _Oh, so are you going to be stopping by here so we can train?" Skywarp trotted happily next to him now._

" _No." Starscream kept facing forward leading the other to where his sire was, "You will be staying with my family unit."_

 _Skywarp stopped in surprise, "You must be from one of those high class family units. That's the only reason I would be allowed to live with you...right?"_

" _Something like that." Starscream kept looking ahead. He spotted his sire with his guards next to him. He changed his brisk walk into a full out sprint to his sire._

 _Steelwing looked down when his oldest came out of the crowd chirping up to him. Behind him he saw a much larger youngling following after before he stopped and gapped up at Steelwing._

 _Smiling Steelwing nuzzled his creation happily, "So you felt the bond with this youngling?"_

 _Starscream only nodded before he was picked up by his scruff bar. He grunted and curled up with his tail curled right between his legs. Her watched as one of his sires guards picked up Skywarp the same way._

' _You could have told me you were a prince!' Skywarp's voice echoed in the back of Starscream's processor._

 _Wincing at the foreign feeling Starscream hummed, 'You never asked specifically which high class I was from only if I was from one of them.' He smirked._

Thundercracker stopped Skywarp there, "Ok, I think they should here mine now." He smiled at the pout he got for the younger dragons.

"But, I was getting to the part where I got to meet the rest of the royal family!" Skywarp groaned, "Then again Junglewing hated me...yeah maybe we should move on." He smiled sheepishly.

Clearing his vents Thundercracker started, "This happened in the battle of Crestor-"

 _The battlefield was nothing but cries of the dying and those that were angered by their fallen comrades. Thundercracker had been apart of his trine for many vorns. He had yet to see his younglinghood friend Skywarp in that time. Think back he guessed that his friend must have been put down by the elders. He wished Skywarp had given up on his hope that their trine leader was coming for them in the end. Now here he was on a battlefield with his allies dieing under plasma fire._

" _Thundercracker!" His trine leader called but it was too late as he was hit from a grounders fire._

 _Thundercracker could only curl up as much as he could as he hit the ground hard. He got up quickly and hit the grounder that was on him. It didn't take long to have himself surrounded by the enemy. Using his sigma he let loose a thundering crack as he flapped his now silver glowing wings. After that he took to the skies again and fired on the grounders below him._

" _Stop playing around Cracker." The second wing looked at his third companion. "The air commander is here on the battlefield!"_

" _Meaning we can't look bad in front on him." His trine leader pulled up next to him._

 _Thundercracker never felt enough of a bond to them, but they did save him from being put down that day. "Yes, of course, Shadowflight."_

 _Nodding Shadow looked to his third, "Let's go Hopper!" They both flew down firing heavily onto the Autobot troops._

 _Looking in the distance Thundercracker saw a sliver flash and many autobots go flying. The silver flash was followed by a purple one that hit the autobots with plasma blast. There was only the two of them in the distance. He was going to question where the last one of that team was but was distracted._

 _More plasma fire was shot at him and he had to barrelroll out of the way. He caught himself as he neared the ground and released another shot of his sigma ability. When he did he almost caught the silver flash in it. The silver dragonformer quickly turned up catching the wind under his metal wings and using his thrusters to climb again._

 _Wincing Thundercracker followed it up into the sky. There he saw the silver dragon glaring at him. "I am sorry for almost hitting you in the-"_

" _We are in the middle of a battle, hold your apologies for later when they will mean nothing!" The silver dragon snapped at him and flew by him growling._

 _Thundercracker could only hover there in shock for a bit. He knew he was in the middle of a battlefield but, the other didn't have to snap at him like that._

' _Thundercracker where are you!' Shadow called through their bond, "We are getting hammered here!'_

' _I'm one my-' Thundercracker was cut off by a sharp cry of pain and then silence._

' _Hopper!' Shadow and thundercracker both cried out._

 _Thundercracker flew straight down spotting his trine mate's body in the grasp of a large grounder. His trine mate was dead killed by the crushing jaws that grounders were gifted with. Shadow came straight in and started to fight the other. He would have won if Shadow had not been so badly injured from the autobots he just fought through to get there._

 _Thundercracker made it just in time to see his trine leader go down with the same crushing grip as Hopper fell to. Feeling both of their bonds break from him he let his rage control him._

 _When he inclined his optics moments later the grounder was dead and the two seekers he saw earlier were circling them. He tried to get up but his body hurt so much. He could feel his spark dying, trying to follow his partners into the well of sparks._

 _The purple one flew down and when he got close Thundercracker knew who he was. Skywarp had grown into a strong adult dragonformer. He approached slowly and cautiously toward Thundercracker. When he moved Skywarp bared his fangs at him and growled. Something that Skywarp had never done before when they were younglings._

 _Groaning in pain as his spark flared again Thundercracker closed his optics and dug his claws into the ground below him. Skywarp jumped and backed away with a worried chirp. He looked toward the two dead seekers before his optics grew wide._

" _Starscream!" Thundercracker head Skywarp cry up to the silver dragonformer still circling over helm._

 _The silver one dived straight down and came to a sudden stop before landing on the ground without a noise._

' _What is it, Skywarp?' Starscream looked at his trine mate before looking at the dieing Thundercracker._

' _He's dying!' Skywarp paced in front of Starscream._

' _And? What do you want me to do about it?' He didn't even need to ask as he heard the thoughts going through his trine mates processor. 'Is that what you wish?' Starscream held himself tall as he watched Skywarp turn his coolant filled optics to him. 'Very well.'_

 _Moving Starscream approached Thundercracker. He nudged to larger seeker over onto his back. Thundercracker hissed and swiped at Starscream. Dodging the swipe Starscream jumped and landed on the others abdomen plates. He then clawed at Thundercrackers spark chamber._

 _Thundercracker felt the other clawing at his chest plates right where his spark chamber was. He tried to fight back but was growing weaker by the moment. He felt as Starscream got his claw into his chest and pulled his spark chamber open. Moving so his spark chamber was over Thundercrackers Starscream whispered, "I am only doing this for Skywarp, I could care less if you died here."_

 _With that a flash of pain went through Thundercracker and a bond was forced to form where the broken one was. From that one bond another was forcibly formed as well. The pain stopped as Starscream got up and closed his own Spark chamber. He leaped off the other making sure to dig his back pede into the others abdomen armor._

" _Welcome to my trine, Thundercracker." And with that Starscream flew up into the sky to wait for his trine mates._

 _Thundercracker laid there in shock as he was forced to bond to the silver seeker. Skywarp moved over to him bouncing excitedly next to him, "Come on Cracker let's go!" He pulled at Thundercracker who growled and pushed the other away._

 _Skywarp didn't let it show on his muzzle at how much being pushed away from his old friend hurt him. He took comfort from the emotions Starscream was sending him through their bond to him. He took off to the sky to join him._

 _Thundercracker was angry at what had just transpired. He was now in a forced trine bond with a seeker he didn't know and Skywarp. Though he missed his old friend he couldn't believe that the other asked for this to happen. He took to the skies after them. He fell into his second position as they continued to fly back to Dark mount._

Thundercracker came to an end as he looked around the room. The others were in shook. They all had questions and he could easily answer them.

"You were upset with the bond and called it a forced trine bond, is that really bad?" Sideswipe asked.

Nodding he explained, "It is, It means I had no choice in the matter."

"But, it saved your life, Starscream and Skywarp both saved you that day." Arcee looked at the wall behind him.

"Yes, My spark would have followed my old trine mates to the well of sparks if he hadn't done what he did." Looking at his mate Thundercracker smiled, "And I am glad that Starscream was so nice about it."

"Nice, you said he dug his pede into you." She glared at him now.

"Yeah, but I had also almost hit him earlier in the battle, so that was him getting even." Thundercracker laughed, "I got over it in the end when Starscream came to my defence later on. Thrust and his cronies had me cornered and I was low on energy. I remember Starscream just waltzing up to them and asking what they thought they were doing with his second?. Their faces were priceless, and the threat to remove all reproductive units from them painfully if they didn't leave me alone was even better."

"You should have seen it when Starscream threatened them with wing removal when they had beaten me up in the hall. Best part was later Starscream did just that when the air commander fight had started. Thrust was so pissed and in pain from that." Skywarp grinned at the memory.

"Wish I was around to see that fight. My trine joined later into the troops."

Ratchet groaned as he got up, "I think it's time we all go into recharge." His old joins where telling him that it was time to rest.

"I agree," Optimus got up as well followed by the others. "There is much to think about now that we have more of your back stories." He nodded to thundercracker and Skywarp.

"We are glad to give you some information, Optimus Prime." Thundercracker bowed his helm down to the autobot leader before walking out of the rec room with Skywarp on his tail.

"Wait where will we be putting Bumblebee?" Arcee stopped from leaving the room as well. She hopped he didn't need to stay in the repair bay.

"Oh," Red Alert moved as he helped Bumblebee up, "Got that covered, He is staying with Starscream."

Bumblebee made a distraught noise and Acree growled. "Hey, he has enough room for others to stay with him." He looked to Ratchet for help.

"The kid is right," Ratchet moved to check Bumblebee out. "Besides, form what we learned Starscream will not hurt Bumblebee."

Blurr moved to Bumblebees other side, "Here let me help ya."

Makeshift nodded as well and lead the way to Starscream's room. Arcee followed with Optimus and Ratchet.

Red Alert sent the code to unlock the seekers personal room. The door moved open and together he and Blurr moved Bumblebee into the room. They helped him onto the berth next to a recharging Starscream who had left enough room for the other to get onto the berth. It looked like he already knew beforehand that he was getting a roommate.

"This is a really nice room." Ratchet remarked as he looked out the glass wall. "Glass walls so he can look out and not feel trapped, good touch."

"Jetfire thought it would be a good idea to give him this room." Blurr mumbled as he moved out of the room with Makeshift heading to their shared room. "Besides, seekers get antsy if they are in closed rooms all the time, 'Claustrophobia' I think it's called."

"You will be fine, Starscream will take care of you at night." Red Alert lead the others out of the room and locked the door. "He will be fine." He looked at Arcee when he said that and with a nod from he they moved on.

Inside the room Bumblebee laid on his side and whimpered. He felt a tail snake around him and pull him into the seekers side. Looking over, it appeared Starscream never woke from his recharge. A chirp pulled his attention to a small red helm sticking out from under Starscream's. It chirped again soothingly before ducking back under the seekers helm between his paws.

The minicon seemed so calm in this room. Bumblebee laid his helm down and shuttered his optics. He fell into recharge listening to Starscream purring as he slept.

Further away from the base a light light up the sky. A shooting star fell from the heavens and landed miles away from the small town. A dragon crawled out of the pod that had fallen. Looking around he hummed and moved quickly into the desert. He hoped he would find his comrades in this area.

* * *

Here is some information that will be given as time goes by:

"Teletraan, species guide for this fanfiction."

Teletraan "Looking up data on the species please wait as more data will appear as it is found.

Seekers: Supposedly the most powerful and quickest of the dragonformer race. In the time of the predacons, seekers where the apex predator. During this time the sensors in the wings made it impossible to hide from them or sneak up on them. Seekers use momentum and their fierce claws to tear an enemy apart. Seeker legs are known to be the strongest part of the seeker, their legs need to support their takeoff and their landing from G-Forces and weight. Seekers fly in pairs of three called Trine's. Each trine has a leader and their two followers. Trine leader is not picked from the strongest, but from the smartest of the group the strongest is usually made the second wing. Most seekers are born with two base colors, triple colors are seen in those who are mutated. Seekers have a sigma ability which allows them to pull difficult and impossible things (ex. Starscream's null ability, Thundercrackers sonic boom clap, Skywarps transwarping). (more data receiving)

Grounders: Large ground bound dragonformers. The grounders are the largest of the dragonformer race. Grounders have a larger bulk to them allowing them to intimidate their targets. Grounders don't usually have sigma abilities like seekers. Trained in hunting and stalking they can easily overpower a seeker who is grounded from a wounded wing. Those grounders who are best at stalking are known to have a slimmer frame to them. Long legs and a sleek body they could pass as a seeker born without wings. (Ex. Optimus (intimidation type), Bulkhead (Strength type), Arcee (stalker type))

Sub-Seekers: A sub base of seeker that evolved from a union of grounder and seeker. Depending on how strong the CNA of the species is the sub-seeker can have wings or not. Some have even exhibited the sigma gene.(Ex: Soundwave telepathy, Jetfire fire armor, Bumblebee normal, Blurr Speed/Glider). (More data required)

Aerialbots:? More data required

Predacon: ? More data required

Minicon: Minicon are small dragonformers that can merge with their bonded or chosen partner. Some minicons specialize in enhancing certain aspects and abilities of their partners. There are mini cons that can combine together to for a dragonformer size fighter. There are also the three legendary minicon treams. The attack trine or Star armor minicons, The shield or speed defence armor, and finally the blaster or requiem armor.

 **AN: Sorry it took so long people. I had a convention to go to and a surgery I had to get. Plus this chapter just didn't want to be written. So there was a bit about there backstories. Anyone can guess the new dragonformer showing up you get to have a dragonformer of your choice show up. tamersten has already got two of their choice on the incoming: Hotrod and Mirage are on the list.**


	26. Teens meet

**Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.**

 **AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.**

* * *

Moving trucks moved through the desert canyons of Utah. They were followed by two small vehicles not far from them. One car held all the adults and the last held the children. The one car was going to break off once they made it to the town. The kids were going to be giving a tour of their new school they will be going to.

Inside the car sat Raf, Jack, and Miko. Miko bounced in her seat as she listened to her music. Raf was reading a book and Jack was watching the scenery going by with a frown.

Huffing Jack turned to his two friends, "Why did we have to move again?"

Raf looked at him with a thoughtful look, "Fowler said it would be safer if our families moved to this town. He didn't say why we would be safer."

Miko jumped and pointed out the window. "Look!"

The two boys looked out the window to see five dragons moving fast through the desert leaving a trail of dust. The leading dragon was a light blue dragonformer and at its side was a pitch black one just slightly smaller than it."

"That is so cool!" Wonder who they belong to? Oh it would be so cool if we can get our partners here to see those ones!" Miko smiled as she started to take pictures of the five dragons who where getting further away as they continued along.

Raf opened his book again and flipped through the pages. It's strange. This book doesn't mention dragonformers in the area."

Jack with Miko kept an eye on the dust trail till it disappeared. "Well with all the pieces everyone keeps unearthing we were bound to see some coming out of hiding. Optimus did say there species lived throughout the universe colonizing it." He sat back down. "These guys could have just came out or could have been sleeping for a while before they came out to the sun again."

Raf shut the book, "I guess you're right."

They stayed in silence for a bit when they noticed they had come to the town. Their car turned off from the other trucks and car. It kept driving before stopping in front of a large building. Since It was past normal school time most of the kids had gone home besides those who were in sports or clubs.

"This is your stop kids. You will be shown around school and then the ones showing you around said they were going to take you to your new home later." The driver informed them as he stopped the car. He got out and opened the door so the three teens could stretch their legs.

Looking around Jack was impressed with their new school building, "So this is our new high school. I think I might like it here."

"Yeah, Ah Miko!" Raf called as she ran into the building.

"Let's go!" Jack ran into the building with Raf waving at the driver behind his back.

Inside the ran down the empty halls till they found Miko in the office. She was leaning against the counter with one of the receptionist leafing through some papers on her desk. When she looked up she smiled, "Bout time you guys got here. I already told the lady my name and yours so she could find our papers for school."

The receptionist found the papers with an "aha!" She smiled and handed three papers to the teens. "Here you go. The kids who will give you a tour are in their sports right now in the back of the school." She handed a map to each of them. "Follow this hall and go left, it will take you to the gym. You can exit there and from there you should see the soccer field and the football field."

With a nod the teens started to go out that way. When they came to the field they decided to sit and watch the two games going on. Miko went to watch the volleyball team and the boys sat and watched the soccer team.

"Rad kick it over here!" A tan boy with curl black hair called to another with short cut dirty blond hair.

"Here, Carlos!" Rad kicked the ball over to Carlos who managed to stop its momentum with his chest and started to run down the field to the goal.

"Just try to get it past me!" Billy ran next to Carlos who laughed as he started to try to steal the ball from Carlos.

"Rad!" Carlos kicked it sideways to Rad who took off with it.

Fred who was the goalie for practice stood ready to catch the ball. He watched as Rad pasted it to Carlos again and Carlos pass it again back to Rad.

"Hah!" Rad kicked the ball hard sending it up into the air right into the corner of the net. Fred managed to stop the goal in time by jumping for the ball. He held it up triumphantly for the others to see before he threw the ball over to Billy.

While the boys watched the soccer practice Miko watched the volleyball one. The girls where hitting the ball back and forth with no one missing the ball. A girl with shoulder length brown reddish hair bounced the ball over her head and ducked as the girl behind her hit the ball over the net. This sport looked interesting to take part in to Miko who had never actually played the game.

"Alexis!" One of the girl called as she bounced the ball to the other girl.

Alexis jumped and spiked the ball down between two of the girls in front of the net. Her side cheered as they got a point. "Great pass, Em!"

"That was all you, class president." The girl grinned as they set up for another round of practise with some girls switching sides.

Jack, Raf and Miko sat there till the practise was over. They watched as the teams shook hands and waved as people started to leave to get into either their cars or be picked up by their parents mechanical dragons. The one girl the saew, Alexis, stayed behind as her teammates left. She then walked over to the soccer side and waited for her friends to get their things.

Jack moved to go talk to the girl who Miko said was the class president. "Um, excuse me?"

Alexis turned around to the boy who was trying to get her attention. Jack blushed when he got a look at her face. "Yes?"

Rad watched from across the field with narrowed eyes. He crossed his arms and glared at the black haired kid. His friends looked from him to the other before they smiled and laughed.

"Dude, you jealous?" Carlos slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, you know she likes you." Fred grabbed his bag as well as Billy's. Billy nodded at what Fred said taking his bag from his more muscular friend.

"Hm." Rad turned and grabbed his bag as they started to walk over to Alexis.

"I.. we.. um." Jack stutterd as he couldn't get his words out making Miko huff.

Raf finally came out from behind his taller friend. "We were wondering if you were, Alexis Thi Dang?"

Alexis smiled happily, "Yes that is me." She looked at them before she remembered, "Oh your the new students that i was to give the tour to!" She turned to her friends, "Hey, I'll catch up to you guy later I have to give that tour today. Tell the other's I'll be late."

Carlos and Rad looked at each other before nodding, "We will help you out."

Billy and Fred shrugged, "Sure, We'll tell the others." The two turned and walked to the parking lot where a yellow dragon waited laying on it's tanks. They climbed on and it got up and started to walk away from the school.

"Ok, so let's get on with the tour!" Alexis clapped her hands together grabbing Miko and Jack by the wrist and dragging them behind her. Raf followed quickly with Rad and Carlos walking in a more subdued pace.

The tour took about an hour and by that time the sun was setting. The teens walked out of the school together happily. Alexis was talking to Raf about the more advanced classes of school. Miko was talking both of Carlos and Rad's ear off about music and Jack smiled listening to it.

"Sureshock!" Alexis called and a small mechanical dragon came running over.

"What is that!?" Jack moved back as Sureshock skidded to a stop in front of Alexis.

"It's Sureshock." She smiled petting the small dragon.

"Highwire! Grindor!" Carlos and Rad called together and two more came running over to them. They skidded to a stop in front of their partners and cooed happily.

The three teens jumped onto their dragons backs. Alexis turned around and held her hand out to Miko. "Here get on."

Jack grabbed Miko's shoulder before she could jump onto Sureshock, "Why?"

Rad shook his head and Carlos rolled his eyes. Alexis just gave them a small smile, "There are some friends who are waiting to see you." She kept her hand out to Miko, "Trust me on this, it's no trick."

Jack looked right into her eyes before letting Miko go. Miko grabbed Amexis hand and she helped her climb on right behind her. Carlos did the same for Raf who was also helped by Jack. When RAf was on grindor and safely behind Carlos, Jack climbed onto Highwire's back.

"Hang on!" Rad called before the three minicon dragons took off running.

The three ran through town dodging cars and dragons alike in the streets. A couple of times Rad, Carlos, or Alexis called a 'duck' as they would run under a dragon.

"Where are we going?" Jack called as Rad lead the way out of town.

"Like we said, There are friends waiting for you." Carlos called over as Grindor fell into strid with Highwire.

"Yeah, Don't worry we know where to go, just hang on tight." Sureshock fell into strid with Highwires and Grindor. Alexis giggled as she turned her eyes back onto what was in front of them.

They were heading to the forest which had a pond that they would then run over and jump up the clift. From there the minicons would run straight to the base threw one of the small tunnel entrances. The same entrance that Rad and Carlos found that one fateful day.

"Hey do you hear that?" Raf called as he looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw decepticons closing in on them. "Guy's!"

"Who are these guy's!?" Rad looked as well as the others.

"I don't recognize them!" Carlos kicked Grindor in the side's to get the other to move faster.

Sureshock and Highwire were not far from him also kicking up more speed to get their distance from the new decepticons. They both cooed in fear as these new decepticons were gaining fast. Suddenly one jumped into their way and they had to skid and run a different way.

"We are going the wrong way!" Carlos had to reach behind him to grab Raf to insure the younger shorter teen didn't fall off.

"Look out!" Miko pointed in front of them as another decepticon jumped in their way.

Rad gridded his teeth as he had Highwire skid and fall underneath the dragon. Sureshock jumped onto a tree and bounced off it to get behind it. Grindor did the same on the other side of the decepticon. The group of dragonformers following them almost crashed into one of their own as they chased the teens.

"Let's get out of the forest!" Rad pushed for Highwire to run faster.

His friends nodded their heads as their minicons moved faster to get out of the woods. They broke through the trees and all skidded to a stop before a clift.

"Canyon!" Alexis gasped as they all panted. Their minicon were venting heavily and their legs were shaking with the effort to keep moving. "We must still be close." She looked around trying to get a grip on where they were.

"No time to look!" Carlos and Raf pointed at the charging decepticons coming at them.

"Quick!" Rad pointed a randon way and they started to run keeping to the canyon with the river. It might just lead them to help if this was the right river and canyon.

"Hey!" Miko pointed to the sky's at three flying dragons. They were far away from them and flying slowly. "Please tell me those aren't decepticons too." She groaned.

Jack looked at the other teens who did not react to the word. They were looking at the three flying dragons in the sky. "They can't see us." He heard Rad mumble to himself, "Nor can they hear us from here if we call for them." Rad started to think hard on what to do.

Alexis was watching the flyers closely, "Look this way please." She begged, but the flyers kept on going further away. She bit her lip and thought for a bit till she came up with an idea. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her compact mirror. She tried to get the light from the fading sun to shine on it aiming for the flyers but there was not enough light to make it.

"Nice try Alexis, but we will think of something." Carlos called over to her.

Alexis gripped her compact tightly in frustration, "I just need more light for this to work!"

Miko searched her pockets quickly. She pulled out her phone and almost dropped it as the minicons had to jump down from some rocks. She could hear the decepticons were not far from them and were gaining quickly. "Here, I'll use my flashlight from my phone. Would that work?"

Alexis looked at her before nodding. She held her compact carefully in the direction she wanted it to shine and Miko angled her phone to the mirror.

The light flashed in the mirror brightly a couple of times and the boy's watched the flyers closely. At first the flyers were not affected by the flash, but the second one the boys saw the lead dragon shift in the air. One the third the dragon appeared to look at where the light had come from.

Rad, Carlos, and Alexis breathed easier when they heard that haunting cry that seekers gave. Jack, Raf, and Miko watched as the flyers suddenly turned around and started to head for them quickly. They shivered with fear as they heard that cry that the canyon echoed back.

"Hang on tight!" Rad called as Highwire stopped and laid down with Sureshock and Grindor following behind. "Duck down!" All the teens held onto the mincons and each other.

The decepticons following them slowed down and started to walk up the the teens. They never noticed the three flyers had accelerated as they fell from the skies until three of the vehicons were thrown from the impact of the seekers.

The seekers never landed even after hitting three of the vehicons. They growled and screeched in anger as they circled the decepticon group.

The teens looked behind them at the seekers. "They don't have pilots!" Jack noticed.

"Highwire now!" Highwire struggled to get up as his systems were overheating from running so hard but he managed it. His friends did as well, getting up though they were tired from the run.

"Over the edge!" Carlos pointed and a natural bridge that had formed centuries ago.

"Wait, what?!" Jack and Raf called as the minicons ran over the bridge and jumped off into the canyon.

The three screamed as their lives flashed before their eyes but it all came to a halt as each landed on one of the flyers. The canyon walls blurred by as they flew through the air at high speeds.

"At least we are safe." Alexis sighed as she looked at Miko.

Miko didn't know what to say beside the fact that that was so cool! She laughed and let go of Alexis as she studied the flyers. The one she was on wa white and red and flying point in the formation they were in. Jack was on the black and bleue one and Raf was on the purple and black one in the back.

"Who are these guys?" Miko asked as she and alexis got off Sureshock who collapsed flat on the largest back.

"Shhh, It's ok sureshock, you did good." Alexis petted her minicon. "This is an old friend of ours." She smiled. Suddenly the flyer did a barrel roll under another natural bridge. The formation seemed to have turned into a race at some point and he was still in the lead.

"How did we manage to stay on his back?" Miko asked as she watched the world spin around her.

"He has a system that makes sure his passengers are safe. One of the reasons we are not affected to the speed either." Alexis shrugged not understanding at how this works either. When she asked Starscream before he just smiled and walked away chuckling.

"We are here." Starscream looked over his shoulder strut at his passengers. "Hang on!" He dov fast at the clift wall.

"Is that going to move?" Miko thought it would since the last one she saw at a base did.

"Nope." Alexis watched her as she ducked and hung on. The wall was a fake, just a hologram. She shivered as they went through the fake wall and into the cave. Starscream flapped his wings a couple of times as he landed. Thundercracker was not far and Skywarp came in last. Jack and Raf had been screaming as they watched the wall come closer and closer. Miko had to hold back a giggle as the two boy were holding onto Rad and Carlos.

"You can stop screaming now." Thundercracker growled.

Skywarp laughed, "Why, I find it funny."

Jack and Raf looked around before letting their captives go. "Sorry." Raf said to Carlos who chuckled at him.

"Yeah, sorry." Jack looked at Rad who just shrugged and got ready to slide down Thundercrackers leg.

"Welcome to the autobot base and ship the 'ARK'." Starscream walked carefully over them and lead the way into the cave.

* * *

Here is some information that will be given as time goes by:

"Teletraan, species guide for this fanfiction."

Teletraan "Looking up data on the species please wait as more data will appear as it is found.

Seekers: Supposedly the most powerful and quickest of the dragonformer race. In the time of the predacons, seekers where the apex predator. During this time the sensors in the wings made it impossible to hide from them or sneak up on them. Seekers use momentum and their fierce claws to tear an enemy apart. Seeker legs are known to be the strongest part of the seeker, their legs need to support their takeoff and their landing from G-Forces and weight. Seekers fly in pairs of three called Trine's. Each trine has a leader and their two followers. Trine leader is not picked from the strongest, but from the smartest of the group the strongest is usually made the second wing. Most seekers are born with two base colors, triple colors are seen in those who are mutated. Seekers have a sigma ability which allows them to pull difficult and impossible things (ex. Starscream's null ability, Thundercrackers sonic boom clap, Skywarps transwarping). (more data receiving)

Grounders: Large ground bound dragonformers. The grounders are the largest of the dragonformer race. Grounders have a larger bulk to them allowing them to intimidate their targets. Grounders don't usually have sigma abilities like seekers. Trained in hunting and stalking they can easily overpower a seeker who is grounded from a wounded wing. Those grounders who are best at stalking are known to have a slimmer frame to them. Long legs and a sleek body they could pass as a seeker born without wings. (Ex. Optimus (intimidation type), Bulkhead (Strength type), Arcee (stalker type))

Sub-Seekers: A sub base of seeker that evolved from a union of grounder and seeker. Depending on how strong the CNA of the species is the sub-seeker can have wings or not. Some have even exhibited the sigma gene.(Ex: Soundwave telepathy, Jetfire fire armor, Bumblebee normal, Blurr Speed/Glider). (More data required)

Aerialbots:? More data required

Predacon: ? More data required

Minicon: Minicon are small dragonformers that can merge with their bonded or chosen partner. Some minicons specialize in enhancing certain aspects and abilities of their partners. There are mini cons that can combine together to for a dragonformer size fighter. There are also the three legendary minicon treams. The attack trine or Star armor minicons, The shield or speed defence armor, and finally the blaster or requiem armor.

 **A/N: Another chapter done and scholl will be starting soon! Anyway again if anyone can guess the Dragonformer who appeared at the end of chapter 25 can have one of their favorite autoboots come into play in this story.** **tamersten has already got two of their choice on the incoming: Hotrod and Mirage are on the list.**


	27. Trouble with others

**Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.**

 **AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.**

* * *

Ch 27

The teens continued to follow Alexis, Rad, and Carlos around the base. The hallways were huge, they had seen the seekers jump into the rafters in the halls and travel quickly down the hall to another section of the base. When the came to the meeting room the two boys from earlier Billy and Fred who happily joined them in giving the three new kids the tour.

"And this is the energon room." Alexis walked into the room waving her hand to show the room off.

Blurr and Makeshift lifted their helms from the energon before going back to drinking it. Scavenger snorted at the kids before motioning to the walkway. Jetfire and Arcee seemed to be talking on the other side of the room.

Jack walked toward the energon looking to run over to his guardian before he was stopped by Rad.

"Whoa, where do you think your going." Rad pulled Jack by the back of the shirt. "Trust me that's not good idea."

"Why?" Raf looked at the glowing energon. "I had a transfusion from Bumblebee, energon doesn't hurt you."

"You probably got filtered energon. This," Carlos pointed at the energon, "Is not filtered from a dragonformer. It acts like acid to the human body and any organic substance that touches it." Carlos started to walk toward the walkway. "Come one we can get over to Arcee this way."

Billy and Fred stayed behind the three to make sure they walked to the walkway and not try to go through the energon lake. Billy absently rubbed his leg as a phantom pain went through it. The twins didn't mean to splash him with the energon, but it still happened. At first there was no pain then five minutes later the burning started and kept getting worse. He now had a large burn on his upper thigh from the incident.

"Hey why did this get built?" Miko asked as she took pictures with her phone of Blurr and Makeshift drinking.

Fred decided to answer this, "We like to talk with our friends and it's hard to talk to them if they are farther away and we have to shout. So Scavenger and Hoist made the walkway so we can safely walk over and talk to whoever we want to." He smiled at them, "Though it is not done yet, it still works."

Loud thumping sounds echoed into the room as something heavy or some things heavy landed outside the room. They looked over to see Starscream and his trine walk into the room. He slowly waded into the energon and started to drink slowly. Thundercracker would have joined him if Skywarp wasn't pushing him and trying to crawl over him. Their minicons jumped to safety on Blurr who just happened to be walking by with Makeshift not far from him. Swindle just shook his helm and slid down Starscream's tail, who held it up and still for his partner could drink easily without slipping off.

"Knock it off!" Starscream growled at them who stopped and calmly went to refresh their tanks.

Miko, Jack, and Raf looked apprehensive at Starscream. They moved closer together as they watched the seekers settle down.

"How do you guys stand being around him?" Jack crossed his arms glaring down at the seeker.

"Careful he did save your ass." Billy glanced back at him.

"He was lonely and beaten." Alexis smiled sadly at her guardian. "He's actually very loyal and kind when he gets use to you being around."

"Yeah, but every seeker we have seen is either evil or just wants us dead." Raf glanced down at the three.

"They won't do anything to hurt you." Alexis laughed at them, " Beside's Jetfire wouldn't allow them to be here if they were dangerous to be around."

"Come on let's keep going." Rad gave a nudge to Carlos who laughed and began moving backwards in front of them.

"Hey, I was only listening to the conversation." He smiled at his best friend.

Rad smiled, "Yeah and you weren't shaking from the fact you were so high off the ground again." He pointed to Carlos slightly shaking legs.

"Hey!" Everyone started to laugh behind Rad, "Not funny dude!"

Just then a commotion outside pulled their attention to the door. Two dragonformers who looked alike ran into the room laughing in glee. Behind them came a very mad yellow dragonformer and Bulkhead. Both were now spotted with neon pink paint and covered in glitter.

"Come back here, you little slag-sucking -" The yellow one started.

"Spawns of unicron!" Bulkhead finished as the chased the two pranksters into the energon. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran behind Scavenger who raised an optic ridge before he was plowed into by the other two. Which caused them to laugh and start running from three mad dragons. The seekers watched with Skywarp wanting to join in, but Starscream stopping him with a raised wing. Starscream was getting ready to stop the chaos from continuing before something happened.

He took a step forward and that's when something happened. Scavenger slipped into the deep end of the energon pool and rammed into one of the walkway supports. As he was getting up Hotshot Slipped into him causing the support to collapse. The kids screamed and grabbed onto the railings. Jack not being fast enough to grab the railing fell as the walkway buckled and broke apart.

"Jack!" Miko and Raf cried as their friend fell toward the energon.

Jetfire and Arcee both started to run into the energon getting ready to fish the teen out of it as fast as they could.

Jack looked at his friends in shock as he fell. If what they others said about the energon was right he was about to be in a lot of pain in a couple of minutes. He didn't have much time to think as the energon kept getting closer to him. He thought of all the times that he, Miko, and Raf had been in danger before. 'Maybe there is a way for me to get out of this?' He thought as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. His eyes widened as metal had replaced the energon he was falling toward.

Something white and red moved quickly toward the kid falling. He didn't have much time to think and jumped to save the boy. It was a split second before he did the only thing he knew would protect the boy from the energon as he jumped for him. A large splash happened where Jack was falling and the energon washed over the spot quickly. Everyone stopped as they looked at the place Jack had fallen.

"Jack-" Arcee started to move again when something rose out of the energon.

Growling Starscream shook the energon off his body and glared at the dragons who caused this. Thundercracker quickly made it over to Jetfire who was already moving to allow the kids to climb on his back.

Snorting and shaking his helm again Starscream started for the metal floor near the door. He could hear everyone asking where Jack was and he really couldn't answer that at the moment. It didn't help that the femme was constantly trying to get in his way when he was trying to get out of the energon. He finally had enough and Skywarp surprisingly started to move her away from his trine leader. When Starscream made it to the place he opened his muzzle.

Jack didn't know what happened. One moment he was on the metal walkway and watching in amusement as the two dragons ran away from their comrades who they pranked. The next moment he was falling as everyone was calling out to him in fear. He didn't have the time to grab the railing as he was busy trying to keep his balance as the larger dragon rammed into the support beam.

As of this moment he didn't know were he was. It was dark and all he remembered before this was a flash of large sharp teeth and then darkness. He moved around a bit trying to figure out where he was only to be justled around and his feet to hit metal. He finally got his phone from his pocket and switched on the the flashlight. He was shocked by what he saw.

He saw the sharp teeth closed around him and the fact he really couldn't move was that the shape of the 'mouth' was narrow. A thin tongue wrapped around his waist as he was violently moved from the force of where ever he was. He closed his eyes and tried to forget where he was for a moment. He could hear muffled voices over the electronic hissing sound from the dragon who was holding him. Suddenly light came into the mouth and he was forced by gravity.

He landed on all fours in front of the white seeker who watched him for a moment. Arcee quickly moved when she saw him. She hissed and growled at the seeker who in turn hissed and shrieked back at her. He continued this back and forth before it was the seeker who ended it with a huff.

"Are you ok?" Arcee looked over Jack as he stood up shakingly.

"Yeah," Jack looked at the white seeker who was still watching him. "I'm fine."

Jetfire moved out of the energton at this moment. The kids jumped and slid off of him as they ran over to Jack.

"Jack are you ok?" Raf grabbed the others arm trying to see if he was good.

Miko looked worried, but covered it by mentioning how big and powerful Jetfire looked.

Before Jack could reply to her Optimus came into the room, "What happened here?"

"Optimus!" Jack, Raf, and Miko cried happy to see the other was fine.

"It would appear that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were bored again and decided to play a prank on Hotshot and Bulkhead." Jetfire motioned to the glitter and paint covered dragons. "After words they came in here knowing that we do not run in here and hid behind Scavenger." He pointed to Scavenger who was trying to fix the damage to the walkway. "He was the ran into and joined in the chase of the terror twins. The chase caused him to slip in the energon and ram into the walkway and Hotshot also slipped and with both of them running into the support...it fell." Jetfire shook his helm, " One of the humans didn't have time to grab the railing and Starscream quickly reacted since he was closest to them."

Hearing the seekers name the three teens gasped and looked over the the seeker. He was busy scowling the twins about running into the energon room again. The two other seekers were smirking watching as Starscream set about telling them what their punishment would be.

"That's Starscream?!" The three said pointing at the white seeker.

"Sadly yes." Arcee glared at him as he turned to walk over to them.

Raising an optic ridge Optimus turned to the younger dragon, "What did you decide for their punishment?"

Starscream grind evilly, "Sunstreaker is on scouting duty for the rest of the month and energon digging for a week." Optimus and Jetfire nodded in approval, the narcissistic dragon would be crying over getting his paint job dirty from this, "Sideswipe, well he's on wash room cleaning and is to help Scavenger and Hoist for the rest of the month too." He shrugged, "I was hoping it would keep them busy."

He bent down and allowed Alexis who had walked over to climb onto his back with Swindle. "I guess we have some explaining to do here." He glanced at the three teens he had tormented and attacked numerous times while under Megatron's rule.

"I think so." Jack stepped before Starscream keeping his two friends behind him in a protective stance.

Starscream grinned at Jack, "Very well, Let's start with how Jetfire saved my sorry aft." He winked at Jetfire who chuckled quietly. "I was running from the human group MECH when-"

* * *

"Teletraan, species guide for this fanfiction."

Teletraan "Looking up data on the species please wait as more data will appear as it is found.

Seekers: Supposedly the most powerful and quickest of the dragonformer race. In the time of the predacons, seekers where the apex predator. During this time the sensors in the wings made it impossible to hide from them or sneak up on them. Seekers use momentum and their fierce claws to tear an enemy apart. Seeker legs are known to be the strongest part of the seeker, their legs need to support their takeoff and their landing from G-Forces and weight. Seekers fly in pairs of three called Trine's. Each trine has a leader and their two followers. Trine leader is not picked from the strongest, but from the smartest of the group the strongest is usually made the second wing. Most seekers are born with two base colors, triple colors are seen in those who are mutated. Seekers have a sigma ability which allows them to pull difficult and impossible things (ex. Starscream's null ability, Thundercrackers sonic boom clap, Skywarps transwarping). (more data receiving)

Grounders: Large ground bound dragonformers. The grounders are the largest of the dragonformer race. Grounders have a larger bulk to them allowing them to intimidate their targets. Grounders don't usually have sigma abilities like seekers. Trained in hunting and stalking they can easily overpower a seeker who is grounded from a wounded wing. Those grounders who are best at stalking are known to have a slimmer frame to them. Long legs and a sleek body they could pass as a seeker born without wings. (Ex. Optimus (intimidation type), Bulkhead (Strength type), Arcee (stalker type))

Sub-Seekers: A sub base of seeker that evolved from a union of grounder and seeker. Depending on how strong the CNA of the species is the sub-seeker can have wings or not. Some have even exhibited the sigma gene.(Ex: Soundwave telepathy, Jetfire fire armor, Bumblebee normal, Blurr Speed/Glider). (More data required)

Aerialbots:? More data required

Predacon: ? More data required

Minicon: Minicon are small dragonformers that can merge with their bonded or chosen partner. Some minicons specialize in enhancing certain aspects and abilities of their partners. There are mini cons that can combine together to for a dragonformer size fighter. There are also the three legendary minicon treams. The attack trine or Star armor minicons, The shield or speed defence armor, and finally the blaster or requiem armor.

 **A/N: Sorry guys, I know it's late! I had my new beta: theriku260, Read this to make sure it was good. Also check out her stories, Promise you will love them! Still waiting for the guesses on who the silver dragonformer is!**


	28. Strange Signal

**Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.**

 **AN: Everything happens the same but they are dragons. Operation Bumblebee does not happen and that is where the story will start. Things have been changed to fit the story. Characters and events maybe changed or be non existent.**

* * *

Heavy metallic thumps echoed around the empty forest. Vents heaved and gears shifted as they ran down the trail as fast as they could. The faster they went the better, as the others were attempting to catch up. The light ahead of them started to get bigger as three separate figures closed in on it. Now two shadows where running side by side with him and he was forced to push more power into his limbs.

Finally, he and the others broke through the undergrowth and skidded to a stop. He didn't stop until he was lying at the paws of another dragon, whose shadow covered his body easily. The other two came to a stop quicker than he did only stopping ten feet from him.

"You're getting better, Bumblebee." The dragon above him smiled and helped him up. "I would suggest stopping pushing yourself before Red and Ratchet find out what you're doing."

"Aw come on, Scavenger!" Hotshot got up and walked forward, followed by Sideswipe. "He was bored."

Scavenger gave the three younglings a look, "Bumblebee needs to rest now." He turned back toward the plains, "I would suggest warping back to base before the two of them find out about this." Looking over his shoulder pads, "I will not keep my muzzle shut." With that he disappeared into the trans warp, completely coming apart as he traveled back to the base.

Once he got out he was met by a napping Starscream. Though, it didn't take long for him to guess that Starscream was, in fact, online. He walked by the seeker and smiled. Those younglings were in for a scare when they got back.

 _'Wonder what punishment Starscream will give Hotshot and Sideswipe got when they get back here.'_ He chuckled as he made it four corridors away before he heard the screeches and cries from the three in question. _'Whelp, they are going to get it now.'_ He shook his helm and made his way to the command center.

"What was all that screaming?" Optimus asked as he made it into the room with the others.

"That was our three missing younglings running into Starscream." Scavenger was not the only one grinning. Blurr, Red Alert, Rachet, and Hoist were all joining him in their internal laughter.

On the other side of the room was Thundercracker holding his muzzle shut so he wouldn't laugh. Skywarp and Sunstreaker were sadly already rolling on the floor in laughter. Across from them Bulkhead and Arcee looked concerned for the three who were probably apprehended by Starscream already.

Optimus sighed and waited for the seeker to bring the three to the room. Jetfire could only shake his head in amusement. Starscream had a sixth sense about these things and seemed to appear always on time.

The door opened, and two dragons came in, tails between their legs. Sideswipe ran and tried to hide behind Sunstreaker who had just recovered, and Hotshot quickly got behind Hoist. Bumblebee came walking in next to Starscream at a normal pace, but with his head down. Everyone knew that all three had been scowled and cowered.

"Now that everyone is here," Optimus looked at the troublemakers, "We have a problem." Everyone raised their helms and got a serious look.

"What Optimus means is that my trine and I had gotten a strange signal deep underground." Starscream made it to his spot next to Jetfire. "We were flying in the Himalayan mountains when I managed to pick up a signal. Skywarp and Thundercracker soon picked it up when they flew near me." He nodded at his trine who also nodded, "We tried to locate the signal, but the ice and snow made it impossible to find out where it was originating from."

"What was the signal?" Scavenger asked as he watched Starscream's muzzle take a confused look.

"We don't know." He shook his helm.

"We haven't ever come across this type of signal." Thundercracker searched his data base for the signal.

"It was in a way familiar to our kind, but not our kind." Skywarp looked very confused.

This got everyone's attention. "What do you mean it's like you, but not like you?" Arcee raised an optic ridge.

Starscream looked over at his Trine mate. "He means that it has seeker code, but the signal is not a seeker. Nor is it any of the sub-seeker types." He looked over at the others now, "The signal is one, but it comes as five separate signals making it one."

"How is that possible?" Hotshot called as he stepped forward.

"If you focus closely on my signal," Starscream nodded to his trinemates, "You would also be getting two other signals from them." Thundercracker and Skywarp both nodded, agreeing with him.

"So… what do we do?" Blurr gazed at his leader and team leader.

Optimus stood there in thought and glanced at both his second and his second's second. Both seemed to be looking at each other and talking without saying anything. A twitch of a wing here, a tilt of the helm there, or their muzzles frowning in displeasure.

Finally, Jetfire snorted and smoke came from his olfactory sensors and vents. "Very well." He gave in rolling his optics. Starscream grinned in victory as Jetfire gave into what he wanted.

"Prime," Starscream looked at the larger dragon, "I think we could all work together to find these signals." Starscream pointed to a map as it came up on the screen behind them. "The signal was in this area as we were flying around it." His tail moved along, "There must be or must have been a cave in this area along time ago."

"So how long are we talking?" Bulkhead tilted his head as he watched the screen.

"My estimated time for this was probably around the time that the dinosaurs went extinct to when the legends of dragons started." He gazed at the screen trying to run the time frame of when a cave could have been frozen there.

"The time of dragons?" Arcee snorted, "Humans have always made those things up, we are mechanical not organic like them."

Gazing at the femme Starscream could only just glare at here, "Yes but, they have found fossils of our kind. Though during the 'dark ages' those fossils have been destroyed and scattered all over the world." He turned back, "These signals are very weak. Most likely 'they' are on their last leg and are running out of time."

Hotshot jumped in at this, "Wait! If they have been in this cave for who knows how long, how are they still online?" Many of the others nodded their helms.

Optimus hummed in thought, "They maybe in a suspended state." He looked to Rachet who nodded in agreement.

"That's right, if one of you went into a suspended state, you could in a way convert all systems into taking what little energon you have and portioning it out." Ratchet moved next to Starscream who made room for the older dragon, "If you think on it, these guys must have gone into a stasis lock of some sort and are still trapped in it. Their systems are using little energon, but now it seems they have finally started to run out."

"There is a risk though," Jetfire moved up as well, "If we go so many of us will cause either Megatron ot Thrust to notice and attack." He looked at everyone who seemed determined to do what needed to be done, "If we don't go, they will surely die."

"My trine could keep them off the group chosen to go into the cave." Starscream stood tall and his trine mate too stood waiting for an order. Their minicons came out of their hiding placed on their armor and chirped.

"Count me in, I need the target practice." Blurr moved his tail gun and it clicked ready to be used.

Hotshot glared at Blurr, "If he's going, I'm going." Blurr gave the other an exhaust look.

"I too will go, but I will lead the team into the cave," Optimus looked at the dragons around him, "Jetfire you lead the seekers and our shooters." Jetfire nodded, "Rachet, Red Alert, Arcee, Bulkhead, Hoist, and Scavenger will be with me." All Six nodded their heads. "That leaves Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Makeshift," He glanced at the younger dragons, "You will be watching the base while we are gone." They nodded in understanding. "Best we get ready now." He watched as the others started to get ready.

Optimus hated to leave the younger one's here, but he had no choice. Bumblebee was still recovering and from what he heard Sideswipe had a bad habit of getting into danger during missions. Sunstreaker didn't like to get dirty and had nightmares of scratching his paint (like a certain decepticon). Makeshift could have easily have gone, but he needed someone level headed at base to watch the younglings.

As he watched over his team he could see those who have become budding mates. Blurr walked over to Makeshift who purred as they rubbed their helms together. Jetfire didn't hesitate to nuzzle Starscream who returned the nuzzle. Thundercracker and Skywarp both seemed content to just purr and lick each other's muzzles happily. He felt happy to see that their species still had a chance to recover in the future.

Many of the others left the room and started to get prepared for the mission. It didn't take long before the teams had met up and ready for the transwarp. Optimus watched as Jetfire's group disappear into pixels. He made his way up with his group and stood ready as the transwarp prepared again to transport another group.

Bumblebee met his optics. He looked sad, but Optimus knew his scout would be fine. There were three others and a shield surrounding the ship they had as a base. He didn't get a chance to keep watching his scout for another minute before everything disappeared and he landed heavily in bitarlueus deep snow.

Thrusters could be heard echoing around them. Jetfire flew by followed by Starscream and his trine mates. Jetfire glanced down at them and nodded to follow them. He slowed down and fell into formation behind Starscream. With a flap of the wings Optimus saw small metal flaps open and reveal the sensors underneath. Thundercracker and Skywarp followed after.

Leading his team up the mountain following the seekers to where the signal was the strongest. He watched as all four of the fliers landed on a cliff. They had to make their way slowly up to the cliff. Scavenger and Hoist almost fell a couple of times as the mountain path crumbled under their heavy weight.

When they finally got up there the seekers were hunched over with their wings blocking the wind. Jetfire had heat radiating off of himself to keep them warm. Optimus took note that the seekers had their sensors covered backup protected from the subzero temperatures and wind.

"This it?" Arcee called from the back of the group. Her helm hung low as they pushed through the wind and snow. The larger dragons making a path for her and Blurr to follow.

"Seems like it." Blurr grumbled as he pushed through the group trying to get away from the wind.

"This is the strongest point of the signal." Starscream nodded to the ice wall. "We also picked up very familiar signal heading this way."

"Optimus, we will distract them long enough for you guys to get in and get those dragons out." Jetfire moved to take off, "Might want to hurry it seems like Thrust met up with Megatron." With that the four took off without a look back.

"You heard them let get this wall down." Optimus moved to hit the wall.

"Wait wouldn't it be better if we do this carefully?" Arcee moved to his side looking worried.

"That was the plan," Hoist moved to take position.

"But as we heard we don't have the time anymore." Scavenger finished.

Bulkhead nodded and moved into his position next to the two older wreckers. They charged the wall and hit it with their bodies. Cracking of the ice could be seen and when the wreckers backed off Blurr shot at the cracks he could see. Arcee joined in shooting the ice helping the cracks spread across the ice wall.

"Incoming!" Bulkhead charged and the two moved out of the way of a second wreckers charge.

On this charge they managed to decimate a majority of the wall. The rest of the wall they clawed at and bit at the make the hole large enough for everyone to fit through. They move aside to let the smaller body types into the cave first and out of the cold.

Optimus stayed outside and allowed the wreckers to go first into the cave before following. He turned his helm when he heard the echoes of laser fire. He vented a sigh before moving forward and leading the group further into the cave. They needed to get these five out of here before he could help his four subordinates outside.

Outside Starscream barrel rolled tricking two of the vehicons into running into each other. Opening his wings, he leveled out only to flap them quickly to dodge another laser blast. He turned and lashed out with his unsheathed claws. He managed to cut the wings off the vehicon. It fell from the sky screaming and disappearing into the clouds.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Thundercracker flew by him shooting another vehicon.

"Just keep distracting them." Starscream didn't even react as one vehicon tried to shoot him only to be grabbed by Skywarp and warped to some unknown area. _'Skywarp, your running yourself ragged warping everywhere, knock it off and rest before you blow a fuse!'_

A purple orb formed near him and Skywarp appeared. "Sorry." His vents where coming out ragged and he could feel himself over heating a bit. "They really need to hurry up!"

Starscream could only agree with a nod before he flew back into the fray. He took three out slashing them quickly with his speed. He spotted Thrust and they both flew at each other.

Claws and teeth gripping and ripping at each other as they fell. A strong hit to the side separated Thrust from Starscream who turned quickly and gained altitude.

"You alright?" Jetfire called as he flew near him. His armor was now on fire making it hard for the vehicons to grab him and claw him.

"Yes," Starscream did a quick system check, "Just a couple of broken lines and scratches."

"Hmm." Jetfire looked up to see the Nemesis getting closer to them, "We are going to be in serious trouble." He glanced at Starscream, "With Megatron united with Thrust, I think Megatron now knows exactly who you are."

Starscream snorted, "Let him come." He tilted his wings and banked back to the battle below, "He doesn't scare me anymore than Optimus does." He dropped right back into the group below.

Jetfire shoot his helm, "Why am I not surprised anymore?" He could hear the pained screeches from the vehicons, "He is so cute when he is pissed." Jetfire smirked viciously and dropped back into the group burning those who were in reach of his flames.

* * *

"Teletraan, species guide for this fanfiction."

Teletraan "Looking up data on the species please wait as more data will appear as it is found.

Seekers: Supposedly the most powerful and quickest of the dragonformer race. In the time of the predacons, seekers where the apex predator. During this time the sensors in the wings made it impossible to hide from them or sneak up on them. Seekers use momentum and their fierce claws to tear an enemy apart. Seeker legs are known to be the strongest part of the seeker, their legs need to support their takeoff and their landing from G-Forces and weight. Seekers fly in pairs of three called Trine's. Each trine has a leader and their two followers. Trine leader is not picked from the strongest, but from the smartest of the group the strongest is usually made the second wing. Most seekers are born with two base colors, triple colors are seen in those who are mutated. Seekers have a sigma ability which allows them to pull difficult and impossible things (ex. Starscream's null ability, Thundercrackers sonic boom clap, Skywarps transwarping). (more data receiving)

Grounders: Large ground bound dragonformers. The grounders are the largest of the dragonformer race. Grounders have a larger bulk to them allowing them to intimidate their targets. Grounders don't usually have sigma abilities like seekers. Trained in hunting and stalking they can easily overpower a seeker who is grounded from a wounded wing. Those grounders who are best at stalking are known to have a slimmer frame to them. Long legs and a sleek body they could pass as a seeker born without wings. (Ex. Optimus (intimidation type), Bulkhead (Strength type), Arcee (stalker type))

Sub-Seekers: A sub base of seeker that evolved from a union of grounder and seeker. Depending on how strong the CNA of the species is the sub-seeker can have wings or not. Some have even exhibited the sigma gene.(Ex: Soundwave telepathy, Jetfire fire armor, Bumblebee normal, Blurr Speed/Glider). (More data required)

Aerialbots: Data receiving...

Predacon: ? More data required

Minicon: Minicon are small dragonformers that can merge with their bonded or chosen partner. Some minicons specialize in enhancing certain aspects and abilities of their partners. There are mini cons that can combine together to for a dragonformer size fighter. There are also the three legendary minicon treams. The attack trine or Star armor minicons, The shield or speed defence armor, and finally the blaster or requiem armor.

 **AN: Sorry for the late update! I've been busy at college the transfer was wrong and well lets just say that trying to get classes was a bust! But everything is good now and I have another story I am writeing. Also thank you theriku260 for being my beta, you rule! Check her stories out!**


End file.
